Steven Universe with Spinel
by Alejandro68052
Summary: What if pink Diamond never betrayed Spinel from the Steven Universe movie, WARNING, spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet
1. Gem Glow

**I'm honored to be the first one to do a fanfiction like this one, I checked their are no others like this one yet, the spinel from this fanfiction will look like the one in the picture for the story, also I have theory that the gem rejuvenator could be used to easily fix corrupted gems, the gem rejuvenator brings gems back to the way they were made so the rejuvenator could bring corrupted back to normal because it basically resets gems.**

**I own nothing from Steven Universe**

* * *

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

* * *

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

At the big donut

Outside you could hear two different voices yell out an earth shaking "NOOOOO!"

Steven yelled "This can't be happening!"

Spinel yelled "This has to be a bad dream!"

She then slaps herself and Steven senselessly whale chanting "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

They both then and grab on to Lars simultaneously begging "Lars please tell us we're dreaming!"

Lars said "git off me you two, I'm stocking hear."

Sadie said "Sorry Steven, sorry Spinel, I guess they stopped making them."

Steven asked "Stopped making them?!"

Spinel asked "Have they completely lost their mind?!"

They both simultaneously asked "Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?! Their only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwiches in the world!"

Spinel continued "And I should know, I've been on this planet for 6000 years!"

Steven asked "Don't they have laws for this?!

Lars said "tough beat you 2, no one buy's them anymore, I guess they couldn't compete with (mocking) Lion lickers"

Spinel complained "not Lion lickers, no one likes them, and they don't even look like Lion's, kids these days, I'll tell you what, no offense Steven."

Steven said "None taken."

Lars said "well if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much why don't you make some with your (mocking) magic belly button or your magic gem?

Steven yelled "that's not how it works Lars!"

He then looked at Spinel and asked "is it?"

Spinel just shrugged

Steven the looked to the cookie cat freezer and said "oh sweet cookie cats, you're crunchy cookie outside, your soft ice cream inside, your too good for this world." He drew a picture on the cold glass of a cookie cat

He kissed the freezer and spinel wrapped her arms around both Seven and the freezer, Steven to comfort him, and the freezer because she would miss them as well

Sadie asked "um Steven, Spinel?"

They where both holding onto the freezer, almost afraid that it would disappear if they let go

Sadie asked "do you want to take the freezer with you?"

They both nodded their head's yes

Spinel was first to let go

Spinel said "stand back Steven, I'll store it in my gem for safe keeping."

Steven stood out of the way and let Spinel do just that

On their way home they where humming the cookie cat song whale holding the hands, because Spinel didn't want anything bad to happen to Steven and because they both enjoyed it.

They got to the house

Steven "hay guys you won't believe it!"

They saw the house was infected with centipebles and Spinel pulled him out of the way before any of their green goo got on him.

Spinel "stay right their, we'll take care of this."

She then summoned her weapon, it looked like a Gem rejuvenator except the part where the blade's come out was shaped like a heart, the staff was also pink, the blades themselves were a lighter pink had a heart shape and were more solid and on the end off the non-blade side was a small pink heart.

Amethyst said "sup Steven, Spinel on your left!"

They fought the centipedels

Steven said "cool, what are these things?"

Pearl said "sorry Steven, we'll get these centipedels out of your room, we think they were trying to get into the temple."

Steven said "you don't have to get rid of them, their pretty cool."

Spinel quietly said to herself "so much like her."

During the fighting

Amethyst realized something was up and said "um, guys, these things don't have gems."

Garnet explained "that must mean theirs a mother near by."

Pearl said "we should probably find it before anyone gets heart."

Steven excitedly said "ohh a mission, can I come? Can I? Can I?

Spinel said "that would be awesome!"

Pearl explained "Steven, until you can learn to control your Gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity okay?"

Steven said "awe, okay."

Spinel saw the sad look in his eyes and said "if it's any consolation I think you would be great help with or without powers."

Serena said "thanks Spinel, that makes me feel better."

He then knottiness a centipedel in the frigid and pulled it out and poofed it by stepping on it whale it was on the floor

Steven then looked into the fridge and said "awe, it got into everything, not cool!

Steven looked into the freezer and saw a bunch of cookie cats

Steven said "no way, it can't be!"

He took one out and asked "wear did you get these!?"

Spinel excitedly said "I thought they stopped making them!"

Pearl closed the freezer door and said "well we heard that too and since we know there your favorite."

Amethyst said "we went out and stole a bunch."

Pearl groaned and said "I went back and payed for them."

Garnet said "it was my idea."

Amethyst said "it was everyone's idea."

Garnet said "not really."

Pearl said "all that matters is that Steven and Spinel are happy."

Both Steven and Spinel: _ohhhhhh! He's a frozen treat with an all new taste, cause he came to the planet from outer space, a refugee from an interstellar war, but now he's at your local grocery store. Cookie cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie cat! He left his family behind. Cookie caaaaat."_

Steven said in a deep voice "now available in verging on route 109."

The other's applauded and Amethyst laughed

Steven said "I can't because you did this, I'm going to save these forever, right after me and Spinel eat this one."

Spinel said "agreed."

Steven opened it up and said "hello old friend"

He split it in half and gave the strawberry half to Spinel.

Spinel said "it's better when it's shared between friends."

She happily ate her half wale Steven ate his half

When Steven ate his half his gem started glowing.

Steven said "my gem!"

Amethyst said "quick try and summon your weapon!"

Steven said "I don't know how!"

Spinel said "just relax, their's no pressure, just try your best."

Steven closed his eyes and took a deep breath

When he did this his shield appeared for the first time

Pearl said "Steven, it's a shield."

Steven said "no way! I have a shield?! Awesome!"

The shield fades away

Steven said "can one of you teach me how to summon it more permanently?"

Spinel said "I think you're power's must be connected to your emotions, I can't remember the last time you were this happy and it's the first time you're using your powers."

Pearl said "that's crazy, but not that crazy."

Steven said "Spinel, you're a genius, I'll get the donuts, Spinel your on planing games and we'll all meet on the beach in 10 minutes, ready? Go!"

He ran out

Pearl asked "is he actually going through with this?"

Garnet said "it's not Spinel's most crazy theory, I remember the one where she said Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond, and even added to it by saying that she faked her own shattering."

Pearl nervously laughed and whisper-asked Spinel "you told them about that?"

Spinel whispered back "don't worry I said it in a tone that not even Garnet would believe."

Pearl syed in relief

10 minutes later they were all on the beach

All of them, even Pearl we're enjoying the donuts

Spinel set up a lot of games and even somehow got the tv to work outside so they could watch Steven's favorite show's

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl each gave their own advice but Spinel's seamed to be working the most, he even summoned his shield 2 more times but never for longer than a few seconds.

Then the mother centipedel attacked

Garnet said "the mother."

Pearl said "get in the house Steven!"

Steven said "no way!"

He grabbed onto Spinel's hand and rushed to help them, as the centipedel tried to attack Spinal, Steven was able to summon his shield to protect her, he held back the attack which gave the other gems the opportunity poof it.

Amethyst said "Steven you did it, and it seams like it can stick around!"

Just then it faded out

Garnet said "or maybe not."

Pearl said "still a significantly longer time."

Spinel said "looks like I was right all along."

Steven said "I knew you were right, I just have to train some more."

Classic ending seen

* * *

**And it's done, I had fun doing this**


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**Hears the next chapter, also I plan on skipping a few of the filler episodes**

* * *

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Beach Citywalk Fries

Steven, Spinel, and Amethyst run toward the counter of Beach Citywalk Fries.

Steven said "Hey, Fryman, give me the bits!"

Mr. Fryman flips sign and said "Steven! We're closed."

Steven disappointedly said "Aww, what?"

Amethyst hits counter and said "Give 'em the bits!" *chants while continuously hitting the counter* "The bits, the bits..." (Steven joins in.)

Steven, Spinel & Amethyst *all chanting* "The BITS! The BITS! The BITS!" *banging on counter*

Mr. Fryman Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya? *goes to cook fry bits*

Steven, Spinel & Amethyst: Yes! *3 way high-five each other*

Mr. Fryman hands Steven a bag of fry bits and said "I can give you actual fries if you want."

Steven said "Just the bits, please." He takes bag and said "Thanks."

They all share fry bits

Steven said "Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky."

Amethyst *bursts out laughing* "Yeah, that big hot second su— *gasps, notices the Red Eye* Oh no, what is that doing here?"

Steven asked "What is it?"

Amethyst picks him up and runs while Steven drops his bits.

Steven said "Ah, my bits!"

At the beach near Crystal Temple

Garnet said "This is bad."

Pearl *peering through telescope* "Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!"

Amethyst *running towards them carrying Steven* "Garnet! Pearl!"

Pearl said "We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. *angry* Where were you?"

Amethyst *puts Steven down*

Spinel said "... Eating fry bits." (Pearl sighs.)

Steven asked "Oh, can I see? *peers* Woah. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!"

Pearl *angrily* "NOT awesome! It's a Red Eye!"

Steven asked "A Red Eye?! It's going to infect us all!"

Garnet explains "That's pink eye, Steven."

Amethyst and Spinel laugh.

Pearl said "It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it."

Steven asked "What are we going to do?"

Garnet *adjusts visor* "The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz."

Steven asked "My mom?"

Amethyst *m*** angrily* "If Rose were here, this would be so easy."

Pearl said "I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution."

Steven said "If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day! *silence* Huh? Eah?!"

Pearl *sugarcoats her opinion of Greg* "Greg is... nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon."

Amethyst said "Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven." *puts hand on Steven's shoulder*

Pearl yelled "AMETHYST!"

Amethyst said "I'm just sayin', even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now."

Garnet said "True."

Steven said "No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him."

Garnet said "We can handle this, Steven. *to Amethyst* Ready?"

Garnet picks up Amethyst and tosses her at the Red Eye, to no effect, making Amethyst fall into the ocean.

Spinel said "try throwing me!"

Garnet dose the same thing with Spinel but it also had no effect and Spinel fell into the ocean.

Steven said "Um, I'm gonna go."

Pearl *half-heartedly* "... Okay, good luck."

[Ext. It's a Wash]

Steven *bangs on van doors* "Dad, it's me! Dad, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save... the— WORLD! *climbs on van* Dad!"

He trips and sets off car alarm and then smiles

Greg *bursts out with a waffle iron* "Who's there? I have a waffle iron!"

Steven *on top of the van* "Dad, it's me!"

Greg *looks up* "Steven? (Steven jumps down and hugs his dad.) "I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?"

Steven asked "What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago."

Greg *blushes* "Oh, heh. It was a... slow day at the car wash. Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?"

Steven *blushes* "No! I need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball" *points to the Red Eye*

Greg asked "Eyeball?"

Steven *points* "That!"

Spinel (Spinel is seen flying towards the Red Eye, but falls back into the ocean.) "Raaaah!"

Greg asked "Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It... it could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair." *rubs hair*

Steven said "But they need Mom's cannon. You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!"

Greg said "Well, I don't know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be."

At U-Stor

Steven asked "A magical storage unit!" *rushes to U-Stor*

Greg said "Ha, not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside. *winks as Steven who looks at him cluelessly* It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be in here."

He opens the door and reveals a shed filled to the brim with boxes and clutter.

Steven said "If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear. *ties a flashlight to his head with sock and electric cord wrapped around waist* Here I go."

Greg said "Good luck!"

Steven *crawls into shed* "Woah, cool! It's like a dad museum. *goes deeper* There it is! *pulls down golf clubs* Do you golf?"

Greg said "Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually."

Steven *notices cannon shaped object* "Hmm, yes! ... A drum. *rummaging* No, no... *gasp* Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is this— *shoots T-Shirt Cannon* "Buy T-shirt Cannons"? *notices box full of CDs* Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CD!" *gets one and stores it in his pocket*

Greg said "Huh. Oh, man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country."

Steven *chuckle* "I know, Dad."

Greg said "When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except-"

Steven interrupted "An ALLIGATOR!"

Greg said "No, it was your mother."

Steven *goes deeper* "Hahaha, I know."

Greg continued "And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me."

Steven *breaks photo frame of Greg and Rose, gasps* "Uh, Dad, I broke a photo."

Greg said "It's okay buddy. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." *cannon begins to glow*

Steven *notices glow* "Huh? *gasps* The light cannon!"

Greg *looking at Red Eye* "Oh boy, that thing's giving me the willies." *rubs stomach*

Steven yelled "Dad, I found it!"

Greg asked "Really?"

Steven *tying cord around cannon* "Get the van! (Greg pulls it out.) This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!"

Greg asked "How? It's too big for the van. *wagon rolls by* Easy does it." *puts cannon on wagon*

Inside Greg's Van

Steven and Greg are driving to the beach.

Steven asked "Is it gonna be okay?"

Greg *shrugs* "If every pork chop were perfect—"

Steven *chimes in* "We wouldn't have hot dogs!"

Greg *watches enlarged Red Eye* "That thing's getting huge, it's freaking me out."

Steven asked "Can't the van go any faster?"

Greg answered "This is faster."

Steven said "Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD."

Greg *embarrassed* "What? Really? Come on, you've heard it."

Steven *chuckling* "You come on". *inserts disc*

Radio, Greg's voice: _I know I'm not that tall. I know I'm not that smart _

Steven *singing along with*: _but_ _Let Me Drive My Van into Your Heart_"*

Radio: _Let me drive my van into your heart!_ *song continues to play in the background*

Sadie walks by in her jacket looking at Greg's van while Lars looks at the Red Eye and Mr. Smiley looks at the van pass by

Beach

Amethyst and Spinel both wash up back on shore

Spinel said "Throw us both at the same time, I think we're cracking it. *notices Steven* or that works."

Steven said " Hey, guys!

Pearl *gasps* "He really had it!"

Amethyst *jumping in front of Garnet and Pearl* "We're SAVED!"

Spinel said "never doubted you for a second, I was just trying to buy enough time to find it."

Pearl, Amethyst, Spinel and Garnet: Woah! (Red Eye's gravity begins to pull everything towards it, causing rumbling and destruction.)

Beach Citywalk Fries

Mr. Fryman is observing the destruction affecting his restaurant.

Mr. Fryman frantically said "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy!" (A sign rips off of the building.)

Beach

Garnet said "We have to use it now."

Pearl yelled "I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!"

Steven asked "Dad, how do we use it?" Greg shrugs.

Pearl said "Steven, this is serious. *realizes* The gem. You have Rose's gem."

Spinel said "That's it! Steven what's that thing you're dad always seas?"

Steven said " If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

The light cannon activate's and the gems work together and fire the cannon at the Red Eye, destroying it and saving most of beach city

Pearl asked "How did you get it to work?"

Steven said "I just said that thing dad always seas."

Pearl *confused* "That thing about pork rinds?"

Garnet said "Hotdogs."

The high tide started pulling Greg's van out to sea but Spinel stretches her arm out and pulls it back to shore.

Classic ending

* * *

**I'll be honest, I got this chapter up way earlier than I thought I would've gotten it up, but with all my fan's support it can get done fast**


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

**Hears the next chapter, also I plan on skipping a few of the filler episodes**

* * *

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Beach near Crystal Temple

Steven: _Hey Mr. Postman, bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most. _

He stops singing as Jamie appears

Steven said "Huh? *gasps* My song came true! *excitedly* Do you have a package for me today?"

Jamie said "Hold on. *opens bag* Let me see what I've got here. *takes out package* Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?"

Steven said "No."

Jamie *pulls out envelope* "Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?"

Steven "That's not me, I'm Steven."

Jamie "Oh, right, right, right, Steven! *pulls out two packages* Here they are, Steven Universe."

Steven *looks at packages* "Ha! These things are gonna help me save the world."

Jamie skeptically asked "Really? They say there both from Wacky Sacks Supply Company."

Steven said "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my Gem powers—"

Jamie "That seems reasonable, wait what about Spinel?"

Steven said "Spinel always there are other ways I can help."

Jamie "With two Wacky Sacks?"

Steven said "Exactly! Well one is for me the other is a secret gift for Spinel."

Jamie asked "Do you know how you can save my world? *takes out signature pad* Sign here, please."

Steven said "Aah!"

He writes his name

Jamie explains "Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures."

Steven said "That's awful. *light glows from Steven's house* Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl are back!"

He takes both of the packages and runs up stairs

Jamie yell-asked "Wait, Steven! What is a Wacky Sack?!"

Inside Beach House

Steven *enters house* "Huh?"

Garnet *covered in feathers* "Hello, Steven."

Pearl said "Amethyst, we do not need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge!"

Amethyst was holding a giant egg

Spinel said "As much as I hate to agree with pearl, and you know I do, I've gotta agree with her on this one."

Amethyst asked "What? I got this."

She slowly slides a tray out of the fridge, spilling the milk and dropping the bagels, and puts in the giant egg.

Amethyst said "Look, it fits! *slams refrigerator door* (A crack is heard from the inside.) Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups!—"

Pearl *makes a face* *to Steven* "We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second, we've got to go back out."

Steven asked "What? *holds packages* Why?"

Pearl *shows Steven the statue* "We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday. *projects hologram of the Sea Spire* It was an oasis for Gems on Earth. It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!"

Steven asked "Wha? *eyes turn into star shaped* That's perfect!"

Pearl asked "What? Why?"

Steven said "Because I can help carry it for you in this!"

He takes backpack out of one of the packages and makes sound effects

Pearl asked "A hamburger?"

Steven explains "It's a Novelty Backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger! Aww, I blew it. *puts it on shoulder* I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys would be like, "Dang, Steven, that's so cool." But this is obviously important Gem business."

Pearl said "Yes, so you should let us take care of it."

Steven asked "What? I'm a Gem!"

He lifts up shirt and points to gemstone

Pearl said "But you've still got a lot to learn."

Amethyst said "So, let him come! *waves hands* It'll be educational."

Pearl said "Hmm, alright. *hands statue to Steven* You can carry it in your hamburger."

Steven "Hmm. *opens backpack* Check this out! Everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket! I could fit a lot more stuff in here. Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies."

Spinel said "It's so cool I'm almost jealous."

Steven said "Oh I almost forgot the second one is for you."

At that Spinel opened the other package

It was a pink heart shaped backpack

Spinel said "I love it Steven thank you!"

Steven said "I knew you would."

Steven packs the stuff he thinks he'll need for the mission

Pearl said "Steeeven, let's gooo!"

Steven said "Coming!

He walks down stairs and onto the warp pad

Pearl asked "Woah, Steven, did you bring your whole room?"

Amethyst said "Back that thang up."

Garnet "Let's warp."

A blue light flashes from the pad but doesn't cover Steven's stomach.

Amethyst said "Suck it in, Steven!"

Steven inhales, pulling his stomach in.

Warp stream

Pearl asked "Do you remember how to do this?"

Steven starts floating and laughing and his head goes out of the warp stream.

Pearl said "Keep your head in. *pulls his head in* Come on."

Lunar Sea Spire

The Gems land, Steven falls down, then looks at Sea Spire.

Steven said "Whoa, the Sea Spire!"

The Gems sigh as a piece of the Spire falls off.

Pearl said "It wasn't like this a hundred years ago."

Garnet said "I'm sensing structural instability."

Steven said "Oh, yeah. *crack forms around him* That's never good."

Pearl said "Gah, Steven!"

A piece begins to fall

Steven asked "What?"

Pearl jumps up and saves Steven.

Pearl said "Alright, hold on. We're taking Steven back!"

She hugs Steven

Spinel shook her head in disappointment and said "Not even 10 seconds in and you already lost faith in Steven."

Pearl said "I trust Steven, but this is very serious, *to Steven* Steven you need to be serious, can you do that?"

Steven said "You got it, dude!" *sticks tongue out*

Pearl nervously said "Yesss..."

Garnet said "Enough, we have to move."

The Gems run up the cliff then Garnet comes to a stop.

Amethyst said "What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily."

Garnet said "No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below."

Garnet throws a rock and it is pulled down.

Pearl asked "So we can't jump?"

Steven said "Oh, wait!"

He pulls out two sweaters from backpack

Amethyst asked "What are those for?"

Steven said "They were for keeping warm, *ties them together* but check it out."

Steven whips one end through the window and catches the other end. Steven takes a deep breath and jumps.

Amethyst said "Steven!"

Pearl yelled "Wait!"

Steven gets pulled down by the vortex.

Amethyst yelled "He's getting sucked down!"

Spinel cheered "go Steven go!

Steven yelled "Cheeseburger!"

He manages to land unharmed

Amethyst yelled "Steven! Way to go! C'mon, guys!"

She summons her whip, grabs Pearl and Garnet, and whips it through the window.

Amethyst yelled "Steven style!"

Amethyst climbs up and brings the Pearl and Garnet into the Sea Spire.

Pearl *to Steven* "Don't ever do that again!"

Steven said "Sorry!"

Pearl said "But it was pretty great."

Spinel cartoon runs straight into a Sea Spire wall, leaving a Spinel shaped hole behind her

Steven said "I will never understand how you can do stuff like that."

Spinel said "As long as it's funny, I can do anything, I don't understand how that works, it just dose."

Inside Lunar Sea Spire

The Gems walk through the Sea Spire.

Pearl said "Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside. Ugh... that's... oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so— Oh, and the water damage. This pillar... Oh, and this had a head... Oh, Steven, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory *sees creatures crawling on the statue's shoulders*—aaah!"

She summons her spear and slices statue in half

Steven asked "What was that goober?"

Pearl answered "Crystal Shrimp."

Amethyst yelled "You guys, we got a problem!

Steven and Pearl run up the stairs to Garnet, Spinel, and Amethyst.

Pearl *sees tons of crystal shrimp and gasps* "It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top."

Steven leans towards one of the crystal shrimp and asked "Can't you just squish 'em?"

Pearl pulls Steven away and yells "Don't touch that, their shards are deadly! *puts Steven down* We need to clear a path. *projects hologram Amethyst and Spinel* Amethyst, Spinel, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack... *projects Garnet on the ceiling* And Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot... *projects an X* then I can advance with my..." *projects herself*

Steven yelled "Bagel sandwich!"

Steven takes two bagel sandwiches out of his backpack, then throws them on each side of the room. The shrimp proceed to follow one of the sandwiches and start to eat them, leaving a clear path for the Gems.

Garnet said "Brilliant."

Amethyst said "Oh hey, what do you know."

Pearl makes her hologram disappear and asked "Uh, uhh, how did you know that would work?"

Spinel said "You've gotta admit Pearl, your plan was unnecessarily complicated."

Steven said "Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do.

The Gems walk through the now clear path.

Amethyst said "You are a shrimp."

The Gems begin to climb the stairs.)p

Pearl said "I just want everyone to know: my plan would have also worked."

The Gems reach the top of the staircase.

Garnet said "Watch out!"

The wall to the left of them cracks and forms a small, rushing river that drops below.

Amethyst asked "What are we gonna do?"

The Gems look at Steven.

Steven asked "What? Me?"

Garnet "What have you got?"

Steven thought for a minute and said "I've got a raft but with the fast current it would go down the waterfall, Spinel do you think you can stretch yourself across and let us use you as a bridge?"

Spinel said "at least try and give me a challenge."

Spinel stretches her arms across to the other side and wraps them around a pillar on the other side and then stretched her legs and wrapped them around the pillar on their side

The other Gems cross the Spinel bridge to the other side and begin to walk up another staircase after Spinel got all of herself across.

The Gems slowly climb up the winding stairs. They finally get to the top, and Steven stares in awe. The Gems approach the pedestal.

Pearl said "This is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal. *looks up* And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!"

Garnet said "Steven, the statue."

Steven sticks his hand in his backpack and feels for the statue but is unable to find it.

Amethyst asked "What's the hold-up?"

Steven *with a terrified look on his face* "I don't have it."

The Gems gasp.

Pearl asked "What?!"

Spinel pulled the Statue out of her heart shaped backpack that she was wearing the hole time and said "You gave it to me to hold onto so you don't accidentally forget it remember?"

She hands the Statue over to Steven who then walks to the pedestal and places the Mon Goddess Statue on it. The moon blasts a ray of light onto the Statue, which then floats up towards the moon and then like magic the Sea Spire was returned to it's former glory.

Steven said "Thanks Spinel."

Spinel said "It was your idea to let me hold onto it, in my opinion you passed the test with flying colors."

Steven asked "test?"

Spinel said "yeah, a test to see if you were ready to come on mission's with us, and this was a hard one, you did awesome Steven."

Amethyst yelled "three cheers for Steven!"

Spinel: Hip Hip!

All: Horary!

Spinel: Hip Hip!

All: Horary!

Spinel: Hip Hip!

All: Horary!

Steven whips a tear of joy from his eye and said "thanks guys."

Classic ending

* * *

**I hope you all liked the changes I made see you next time**


	4. Bubble Buddies

**Hears the next chapter, this as you can see is my first instance of skipping filler episode**

* * *

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

Outside Beach House

Steven leaves the house with his bicycle, a roaring sound is heard followed by rumbles that caused Steven's bike to roll down the stairs.

Steven said "Oh! Woooh-"

He runs after his bike

The other Gems walking towards the direction of the Beach House]

Pearl *to Garnet and Amethyst* "I don't think they are earthquakes, they're too frequent!"

Steven's bike crashes on the sand near the Gems as Steven picks it up.

Amethyst said "Hey look! Steven's got a bike! Where ya going, Steven?"

Steven said "Just out for a ride."

Pearl asked "In the sand?"

Steven said "Yup!"

Steven attempts to ride his bike in the sand, he looks up at Connie Maheswaran, who sits nearby reading.

Steven *parks his bike* "Some smooth ride... *looks at Connie, who isn't paying attention* five speeds, *looks at her again, and back at the bike* hand brakes, *looks back at Connie, then the bike* electric blue finish with a tiger bell! *rings bell, Connie flips the page of her book, still ignoring Steven* I bet there are a lot of kids who'd love to ride this bi-"

Steven tries to ride his bike with the stand still up.

Steven: Wooah!

He falls on his bike and looks at it, and at Connie, who rapidly turns her head at the viewer, then throws his helmet away running away, embarrassed.

Steven: Wahhh!

Inside Beach House

Steven pants and notices the Gems were watching from a window.

Steven *panting* *to the Gems* *tries to act casual* "Whaddup?"

Pearl asked "Who were you talking to?"

Steven tries to act confused and asked "Huh?"

Garnet said "That girl."

Steven "You saw? *starts to blush* She's just a girl I know, except she doesn't know me. We never talked."

Amethyst *gasp* "You like her!" *smushes his face*

Steven said "Uhh... I like everyone..."

He pushes Amethyst's arms aside

Spinel *gasps* "this is just like when Greg first meet Rose, he was very shy at first two, I so ship it."

Garnet said "Just talk to her."

Steven "Okay. But you guys can't watch this time! It'll mess up my funky flow."

Pearl & Amethyst asked "Funky flow?"

Garnet said "We won't watch." *adjusts visor*

Spinel said "I'll watch from a distance, just to make sure a gem monster doesn't hurt either of you."

Steven said "Alright!" *runs to the fridge to take out a glowing bracelet*

Amethyst asked "What's that?"

Steven runs outside and yelled "Nothing!"

Outside Beach House

Steven *practices his conversation with Connie as he walks towards her* "Hi! My name is Steven. Hi, my name is Ste-ven. Hi my name is... Stevan? Oh-whoah!"

A monster roar is heard, the earth starts to shake as Steven looks up to see a part of the temple break and start to fall above Connie.

Steven gasps, and runs over and jumps on top of Connie and he shouts "Hi, my name is Steven!"

Steven's gem starts to glow and creates a bubble-like shield, protecting them.

The rubble falls and shatters as it hits the bubble.

Steven asked "Whoa! How did I do that? *to Connie* Hi, my name is Steven!"

Connie *gaping, she adjusts her glasses* "Connie."

Steven helps her to her feet.

Connie asked "What happened?"

Steven explained "I'm magic, well... half magic, *scratches head* on my mom's side."

Connie looks at the bubble and asked "You did this?"

Steven said "Apparently. I'm a member of the Crystal Gems, we fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff."

Connie said "Oh! That's kinda like my dad. He's a cop. Well... more like a private security guard."

Steven and Connie look at each other wordlessly.

Connie asked "So... how long does it usually last?"

Steven said "Oh! Right."

Steven tries to make the bubble shield go away but it doesn't work.

Connie asked "What's wrong?"

Steven said "It uh... doesn't seem to wanna go away."

Connie looks down and said "Oh."

Steven tries pushing the bubble.

Steven said "So... I don't see you around that often."

Connie *starts pushing* "My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long."

Steven said "I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes. They usually say it's too dangerous for me though."

They push bubble, they move forward slightly and he falls over

Connie asked "Do you always go in a bubble?"

Steven said "No, this is new. I don't know what this is. But it's okay! The Gems will know what to do. My friend Spinel should be watching from a distance?"

Connie asked "Spinel, as in the gemstone?"

Steven said "Yeah my friends name is Spinel, remember when I told you about the gems, well, me, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, And Spinel are the members of a team called the Crystal Gems, I myself am half gem, half human, I am more soled than the others who are basically sloughed light, when a gem takes damage to their bodies they will retreat inside their gem's to gain their strength back and reform, we protect normal humans like you, you're parents, my dad, and others from the monsters that seam to be formed around gems of their own, I haven't really asked the gem's about that yet, we Bubble the gems so they don't reform, Bubbles like this one I guess, among the Crystal gems are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Spinel, garnet is an unusual one, she's the biggest and strongest but she has two different gems, I've never questioned it, it never came up."

Connie asked "So if these Crystal Gem's have these gemstones, what's your gem?"

Steven lifts up his shirt and said "I inherited my gem from my mom Rose Quartz."

Connie said "That doesn't look like a Rose Quartz, it looks more like a pink diamond that's been flipped to look like a Rose Quartz."

Steven said "That sounds a little like a theory Spinel spouted a while ago about Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were one and the same but we dismissed it because, we'll, you'll see."

After an awkward silence they both call out to Spinel

Spinel shows up in front of them not a second later

Spinel pulled a camera out of her gem and took a picture wale saying "Awwww, you two look so cute together."

Steven and Connie both blushed at the comment

Spinel asked "Okay what happened?"

Steven explain "It's a long story."

Connie said "He saved my life from some falling rocks with the bubble but now he can't get rid of it."

Spinel summons her weapon and said "stand back."

She rushed towards the bubble and slashed at it so hard that her heart scythe broke but their wasn't even a scratch on the bubble

Spinel said "It's a good thing us Gem's have an endless supply of our own weapon's. The bubble isn't indestructible but nothing we know of can pop it, but that doesn't mean we won't try."

She runs into the house and not a few seconds later the rest of the Gem's are standing in front of the bubble

Garnet said "I think we can all agree with Spinel that you two look cute together."

Once again Steven and Connie both blushed

They start beating to no effect

Sunset

Spinel yelled We've used everything but the Kitchen Sink!"

Amethyst smashes a random kitchen sink, most likely from her room onto the bubble

Amethyst said "Nope we used that too."

Spinel said "Okay, might as well pull out all the stops and use the Laser Light Cannon, wait… that's it, the Laser Light Cannon."

Pearl yell-asked "Are you completely insane!? You know what don't answer that."

Spinel yelled "If you've got a better idea I'm open for suggestions!"

Pearl said "proceed."

Spinel pulled the cannon out of her gem and it's pointed straight at the ocean with the bubble in the path

Spinel said "Light it up and stand back!"

Steven said "Connie stand back, If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

Right before the cannon fired Connie asked "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Spinel said "No."

The cannon fire's and the bubble is launched straight into the ocean

Spinel said "That worked out a lot better in my head."

Garnet said "Don't worry this is how they are supposed escape."

Spinel asked "Why didn't you just say so in the first place."

Garnet said "It had to be by accident."

Ocean Floor

Connie asked "Where are we?"

Steven said "The bottom of the ocean."

Connie gasps, horrified.

Steven said "It's okay!"

Connie asked "Are we even close to the shore?"

Steven said "Yeah, sure!"

Connie said "Let's start rolling."

Steven "It's a good thing this bubble is air tight, otherwise we'd be drowning right now. *laughs nervously* Don't worry Connie, I have an idea that will definitely work, when we get back—"

Worm Monster swims above them, scaring Connie.

Steven "A huge worm! It's okay, look. It only wants to eat that bright stuff. See? Not scary at all."

The Worm monster consumes bright red seaweed and then begins to burrow under ground, causing a crevice to open up directly under them, they sink deeper in the ocean.

Steven said "Ughhh... *realizes his foot is on Connie's face* Oh, sorry! Are you alright?"

Connie stands up, wordless.

Steven trying morally himself than Connie said "It's not so bad, uhhh. It-it's okay, I uh..."

Connie yelled "It's NOT okay! You keep saying that but YOU don't know what you're doing! Now we're going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean and only my parents will notice because no one else *tears up* cares about me!"

Steven asked "Huh?"

Connie said "I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend. *tears fall from her eyes* (Connie cries and sits down.)

Steven offers the glowing bracelet and Connie stops crying

Steven said "We can be friends. I saw you at the Boardwalk Parade last year. You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again."

[Partial Flashback of Boardwalk Parade]

Connie "Oh! You were the kid on the car wash float. *chuckles* You had soap bubbles in your hair."

Steven *blushing, laughs* "I was supposed to be a scrub brush. I'm sorry Connie, *puts bracelet on her* if I had returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now."

Connie *blushing* "No, it's okay. I'm having fun."

The bubble suddenly bursts and Steven leads Connie to the surface, moments later the Worm Monster emerges and attacks them, causing them to land on the shore with the monster in pursuit.

Under Funland's Pier

Connie "Come on, come on! *runs* Hide in the rocks, Steven!"

She climbs rocks and Steven runs under pier instead. The monster heads for Connie.

Steven yell-asked "Why is it chasing us?! *looks at bracelet* The bracelet! It eats bright stuff. Connie!"

Connie yelled "Steven! *runs towards him*

Steven yelled "Give me the bracelet! *takes bracelet*

Connie yell-asked "What?!"

Steven yelled "It's okay, now go, go! Run that way! *pushes her in different direction* I'm sorry!

Monster pursues Steven with the bracelet while he runs and yells frantically, zigzagging around the pillars of the pier, causing the monster to wrap around herself, immobilizing her as she struggles to break free. Connie and Steven hold hands in horror. The pillars break causing the pier to collapse on the monster, destroying her. The Gems come rushing towards them.

All Gems "Steven!"

Pearl *accusingly* "Steven, what's going on?! What did you do?!"

Connie said "He was incredible!"

Garnet picks up and bubbles away the fallen Gem.

Steven asked "Really? You mean it?"

She nods.

Steven said "Here's your bracelet... again."

Connie said "Thanks." *laughs*

Amethyst *grabs Steven* "So, are you going to introduce us?"

Steven blushes.

Pearl *to Connie* "Steven was so excited to meet you. Right Steven?"

Steven nods and laughs nervously.

Spinel said "Sorry about the Laser Light Cannon, as you know I'm Spinel."

Connie said "Spinel your pretty funny you know that?"

Spinel pretending not to know what she was talking about asked "What?"

Connie said "The kitchen sink."

Spinel chuckled and said "yeah that was pretty funny."

Connie said "I've gotta go."

Connie leaves

Spinel said "you two will make such a cute couple when you're older

Amethyst asked "when's the wedding."

Garnet said "I'll never tell, but Steven and Connie will be very happy together."

Pearl said "I am so happy for you!"

Steven's entire body was red from embarrassment and he put his face in his hand and said "come on guys."

Spinel whispers to Garnet "they might even make a cuter couple than you Ruby & Sapphire, I mean Garnet."

Garnet playfully punched Spinel in the arm

classic ending

* * *

**and it's done, hope you liked it**


	5. Serious Steven

**Hears the next chapter, I own nothing from Steven Universe**

* * *

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Beach City Funland

Steven wakes in a haze, a worried look on his face and a ringing in his ear, he observes Beach City Funland in ruins with giant teacups scattered across the park and several people, including the Crystal Gems, appearing hurt, except for Garnet who was standing up looking at him.

Time Skip - 2 weeks after the incident

The Gems are warping and Steven brought his ukulele with him.

Garnet said "Pay attention Steven, this is going to be your first serious mission. You need to be ready."

Steven *warping upside down excitedly* "Yes! I'm ready, I'm so ready!"

Pearl said "Steven come on, you're gonna make yourself sick. *turns him upright, gets hit in the eye by Steven's ukulele then scoffs* Why did you bring that?"

Steven *anxiously* "I don't know! I was excited, and i-it's mine, and I like it!"

The ukulele floats away and Steven swims after it.

Pearl yelled "Steven get back here! You could get seriously-"

Gem Battlefield

The Gems warp into battlefield, Steven warps several feet into the air and several yards away and falls, covering him in strawberry juice, Steven groans.

Pearl continued "... Hurt!"

Steven falls outside of warp.

Pearl yelled "Steven! Are you-"

Steven *covered in strawberry juices* "I-I'm fine! I'm good, I'm just.. gooey."

He licks his arm and sees a bunch of butterflies swarm up to him, clinging to his face.

Steven yelled "Aah! They're in my eyes!"

He runs frantically yelling and then trips

Garnet swats them away and said "They're just butterflies, Steven."

Steven gets up, laughing and said "Well, they looked a lot bigger when they were on my eyeballs."

Amethyst laughs and said "Steven, you're a riot!"

Pearl *to Garnet* "I'm suddenly having second thoughts about bringing Steven on this mission..."

Spinel looked at pearl in slight anger but calmly said "Pearl I'm through with you saying Steven isn't ready. Steven clearly is ready. Need I remind you that if it wasn't for Steven we would've never beaten the Centipeetle, and that was one of the first times he ever used his powers. Have you even stopped to consider why Steven hasn't been able to master his powers? It's because you always worry about him but that doesn't work, it only makes Steven worry in return and that messes with his powers. I encourage Steven everyday and that's how he improves. If you encouraged him rather than always worry than he might actually start to improve and become even greater than Rose like I know he can be."

Spinel took a deep breath and calmed down

Pearl asked "Where did that come from?

Spinel said "I was able to handle it fine at the Lunar Sea Spire, it was Steven's first mission after all, but today, after he's had some experience and has even summoned his bubble, granted by accident but still, I'm just not okay with that, just promise you'll think about what I said."

Garnet said "Now let's go recover the gemstone."

Gems and Steven begin walking through the field, littered with swords stuck in the ground.

Pearl *observing the field* "Unbelievable, this was once a Gem battlefield, now it's wild strawberries as far as the eye can see! *twirls* Oh, that's what I love about the Earth! Maybe this will be a light mission after all. *bumps into Garnet* Oomph." *backs away*

Screen zooms out and the Pyramid Temple comes into full view

Garnet *camera zooms out, showing the Pyramid Temple* "... Maybe not."

She summons a missing piece in Pyramid and places it into slot and door opens

Steven said "Woah!"

Inside Pyramid Temple-Outer Chamber

Steven *enters temple* "Woah! *yelling* Steven and Spinel are the best! *echoes back* Why thank you, temple."

Amethyst said "You're a doof."

Steven runs over to floating Pyramid in the center and asked "Hey, what's this thing? It's like a cool floaty triangle thing."

Pearl "Whatever it is, you probably shouldn't touch it."

Amethyst yawns.

Steven touches it, the gem tips over, the temple begins to shake, and the Gems quickly rush to him.

The Temple begins to crumble, something begins to suck them up to the ceiling.

Pearl yelled "Steven! What have we told you about touching magical things?"

Steven "Definitely... always... never do it!"

Inside Pyramid Temple-Inner Chamber

All begin to float up and then fall straight down a hole, leading to an inner chamber. The Gems all land gracefully with different poses, except for Steven, who lands on his stomach. The hole is covered and torches light up all around them.

Amethyst said "Looks like we're gonna have to split up."

Pearl said "Right. Steven and I will stay right here where it seems to be safe, while you guys go and solve the mystery of this place."

Steven said "Wait, I want to help solve the mystery!"

Amethyst said "Yeah, c'mon Steven, let's solve the mystery." *picks him up*

Steven yelled "Yeah, mystery solvers!"

Pearl *takes Steven* "No, no no-no-no. You two are a disaster waiting to happen."

Garnet said "Steven goes with me."

Steven said "Really? Awesome!"

Garnet "But remember, this is a serious mission."

Steven *still being held by Pearl* "Understood. Serious Steven! Pearl, can you put me down?"

Pearl said "Wha-? Oh, yes, of course." *lets him down*

Steven said "I need to be standing or else it doesn't work. Serious Steven Activate!"

Spinel said "I'm with them!"

The three of them start walking down one of the corridors.

Pearl said "But this could be the teacups all over again."

Steven said "Hey, I've put that behind me! *walking down corridor, singing* Oooh, we're on a magic treasure hunt, for some magic treasure junk! Something, something, magic something! *both enter an open room, door closes behind them* Huh?"

The room begins to randomly light glowing panels all around the room.

Garnet said "We need to stay on the glowing panels."

Spinel said "You go you're way I'll go my way."

Spinel jumps up and in midair she dose some front flips, backflips, midair summersaults, then when she's at the middle of the room she started dancing in midair, then pulled a table out her gem and started playing solitaire, and then she started drinking some tea, and finally finally landed after putting everything away.

Steven yelled "that was awesome, Spinel logic rules!"

Garnet said "we should focus on getting ourselves across."

Steven said "Right! Serious Steven."

He begins to dance but the temple shakes and Steven falls onto non-glowing panel. The panels change from white to red and begin to fall into a pit of open flames. Steven clings to a panel as the one beneath him falls.

Garnet yelled "Steven!"

Steven falls towards the fire pit as Garnet rushes to catch him.

Steven *laughs* "Woo hoo! That was — *changes tone* uh, seriously dangerous, thank you Garnet."

His hair catches on fire

The three of them walk into another chamber, Steven pats away the fire on his hair and another door closes behind them, startling Steven.

Garnet said "We can take a break if you're not feeling well, Steven."

Steven said "Huh? Oh, no. I'm okay! Let's keep going!"

He flexes

Garnet said "Alright, but be careful, you might trigger a trap with that gun-show."

Steven said "Right, I'll put these babies away, and use my minds. *inspects wall* Maybe there's a clue hidden in these ancient drawings. It looks like, there's lots of triangles hidden somewhere in this room."

He feels around wall, pushing in a section

Garnet yelled "Run!"

A trap is triggered and ceiling spikes begin to descend which tears Steven's shirt and makes him drop his ukulele. Garnet steps in and stops the spikes with her gauntlets.

Steven rushes to end of chamber, Garnet follows

Garnet "Now that was a pretty close one."

Steven laughs nervously and said "Yeah, that was a pretty... close... one."

He the notices Spinels Gem right at the closed door

Steven was about to pick it up but then a flat Spinel got it's way through the crack of the door and said "that's one way to lose weight." She makes herself 3 dimensional again

Steven notices the holes all over spinel and Spinel asked "did you miss me?"

She got a glass of water from her gem and drank it.

The water spilled out of the smaller holes

Spinel said "guess not!"

Steven said "theirs a fine line between funny and disturbing and I think you just crossed it."

Spinel fixed her form entirely and said "hay it takes a lot more than that to poof your favorite gem."

Garnet said "I thought I was his favorite."

Spinel said "sorry to disappoint but you're number 3, me being 1 and Amethyst being a close second, and Pearl being dead last, mostly because she won't stop worrying about him."

They all enter a room full of swinging blades, falling lava and spikes, Steven appears both nauseated and frightened.

Spinel said "Meep. I don't even think Spinel logic can get me through this."

Garnet said "Get ready, Steven. This is gonna be intense."

Flashback-2 weeks earlier

Gems and Steven prepare to ride The Teacups ride in Beach City Funland, operated by Mr. Smiley.

Garnet *lighter tone* "Get ready Steven. This is gonna be intense."

Steven said "I'm ready!"

Spinel said "let's do this."

On ride, Pearl holding a tea pot and Amethyst sleeping in one cup, Garnet, Spinel, and Steven in the other cup.

Pearl said "I misunderstood the point of this ride."

Garnet said "This is fun, Steven."

Steven is nauseated but Spinel grabs his hand and that makes him feel better

The teacup holding Steven Spinel and Garnet was too heavy for the ride to handle and all the teacups suddenly broke off at once causing massive destruction

Mr. Smiley calmly walked over to Steven and said "Steven, Funland is gonna be closed for a while, you should probably come back when you're older since their'll be some new rules when you come back."

Time Skip—present

Garnet, Spinel, and Steven are at the end of the chamber.

Spinel was panting and said "If the next room is more different then this one, I'll scream."

She then looked straight you and said "And I will too."

Steven "Whoa. We made it?"

Spinel said "barely, I came this close to literally being shattered."

She said with her fingertips nearly touching

Garnet said "I carried you while you took a nap."

They walk off

Steven asked "N-nap?!"

He catches up, both return to the main chamber

Spinel drops to her knees and dramatically yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Steven asked "what's wrong?"

Spinel turned her hear 180 degrees and said "don't you get it, we're back where we started, theirs no way out, I bet Pearl and Amethyst will come out of one of these holes right now and tell us just that!"

Pearl said "Spinel Garnet, there you are! The doors and rooms here make no sense, they all bring you here!"

Amethyst *running out of a door groaning* "Get me out of here! *runs into another*

Pearl explained "There are sixteen doors, and we entered from the northeast and went through three consecutive rooms in a straight line...

Amethyst returns with a bear trap on her head, which she removes, and runs back to the same door.

Pearl continued "But arrived back here out the southern-most door, which could only mean... well, I don't know what it means! I—"

Amethyst slides in, frozen in a block of ice.

Pearl finished "This is a death trap!"

She tries to break Amethyst free with her spear

Steven asked "W-What do we do?"

Spinel goes into a fetal position and mutters "happy thoughts, happy thoughts."

Garnet said "We go back in. Again, and again, and again, and again."

Steven yelled "I can't!"

Pearl *concerned* "Steven."

Garnet said "It's okay."

Steven said "No, no it's not, Pearl was right about me. I wanted to do this so bad, but now I feel I'm gonna throw up. This is just like the teacups!"

Pearl facepalmed and said "Oh Steven, I-I didn't really mean that."

Steven said "Wait! Ah! Wait you guys, what if this is just like the teacups? That's why we're getting so lost. That's why I'm feeling so sick. All the rooms are spinning us around so we end up here!

Spinel gets out of fetal position and said "Steven you're a genius, I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Garnet punches through the center of the room, breaking the floor and revealing a hidden lower room filled with spinning upside down pyramids, orbiting around a central floating obelisk embedded with a gemstone.

Steven said "Whoa!"

Pearl said "This is unbelievable! *projects hologram of rooms* This Gem-powered mechanism! It's manipulating the rooms above. Every room we entered spun us until we came back to the central chamber! It's just like the teacups ride at Funland!"

Garnet said "Steven already figured that out!"

Pearl *embarrassed* "Oh..." *hides hologram*

Steven *notices gemstone, gasps* "Garnet, I need to get off the ride now."

Garnet *nods* "Serious Steven"

Steven lands on the obelisk, and tugs at the gemstone in the center causing it to glow and then eject. Once the power source is removed, the Pyramid's energy becomes absorbed back into the gemstone causing the Temple to explode, creating a massive crater. The Gems emerge from the surrounding bushes.

[Gem Battlefield

Pearl asked "Steven? Steven?! Where is he?"

Amethyst said "Ahh, he's over here."

Steven *still holding gem, covered in strawberry juice once more* "The Gem..."

Pearl *bubbles gemstone* "Ah, I'd say you handled that adventure very well." *bubbles gemstone away*

Spinel said "I hate to say I told you so, oh who am I kidding? I love saying it, especially to you, I told you so."

Amethyst "Yeah, nice job, "Serious Steven".

Spinel said "I prefer regular Steven." *hands over ukulele*

Steven said "Hey, my ukulele! *tunes ukulele and then sings* _Oh... that's the end of another day. It was mighty serious, I'd have to say. The Crystal Gems looked really cool when they made the temple exploo —_ *butterflies swarm him* — _oodde_! Aah! They're in my eyes again! *runs around frantically*

Spinel said "well Pearl is their anything you want to say to me?"

Holds her hand up to her ear

Pearl said "alright, you were right, I'll also encourage him more, it looks like that works."

* * *

**And done**


	6. Steven's Lion

**Hears the next chapter,** **I can't believe that this story has only been up for about a week and it's already this popular, I own nothing from Steven Universe**

* * *

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

The Desert

A sandstone column collapses and forms a pile of sand. The Gems begin to climb over the pile.

Steven said "W-Water. Water. So thirsty. For water."

He crawls on the piles of sand

Pearl said "It'll be safer if you stand up and walk."

Steven explained "You don't... understand. *crawls* This. Is how. You're supposed to act... in the desert. *sweaty, stands up* *groans* Is this the thing? The place?" *faces Garnet*

Garnet *hands on hips* "Yes, Steven. The power in the structures have turned aimless."

Pearl explained "It's building columns with no roofs, stairs that go nowhere! This is out of control!"

Amethyst said "Then I guess we better... *jumps over Steven* ... roll on over there. Heheh."

Pearl said "That was a bit unnecessary.

Amethyst *mocking Pearl* "Nuh-nuh nuh nuh nuh, nuh nuh nuh nuh."

Pearl asked "Excuse me?!"

A roaring sound comes out of nowhere

Spinel asked herself "could that be him?"

Steven asked "What was that?"

Amethyst said "Let's go!"

Garnet said "It'll be best if you stay here, Steven."

Pearl said "We'll be quick.!

Steven *worriedly* "What if something eats me?!"

Garnet said "Do not worry, *wipes sweat off his face and flicks it back at him* Wet One. There's nothing out here that can harm you. See you soon."

Steven said "Okay."

Spinel said "You guys can handle the gem, I've gotta find out what was roaring, please don't follow me."

She runs off in a different direction

Spinel is searching for whatever was roaring, weather it was friend or foe she would find it

Suddenly there is a pink blur and Spinel was on the ground underneath a pink Loin but Spinel wouldn't give up and almost instantly changed positions with the Lion

Spinel said "Ha, I win again Leo!"

She then realized what she said and then asked "wait a second Leo?! It's over a hundred years! How are you old friend? Never mind that how are you still alive?! Follow up, why are you pink?"

The pink Lion now identified as Leo roared in response

Spinel joked "Still not much a conversationalist I see."

Leo growls at Spinel

Spinel said "I see you still don't like my jokes, come on Leo theirs someone you need to meet, I'm pretty sure Rose told you about Steven."

At that Leo let Spinel clime onto his back

Spinel yelled "High Ho Leo! Let's go find Steven!"

Leo ran

Spinel pointed behind them and said "you're going the wrong way."

Leo turned around and started running in the direction Spinel was pointing to

Over with Steven

Steven sees Leo fast approaching

Steven is frightened but calms down when he sees Spinel riding it

Spinel gets off of Leo

Steven asked "What's with the pink Lion?"

Spinel told Steven a half truth and said "I jest meet him in the desert, he tackled me, but I tackled back harder, then when I was about to leave I mentioned your name he practically kidnapped me and brought me hear, but he's tame, I even named him Leo."

Steven said "he's so cute, his main is like cotton candy. *feels main*

Leo nudged Steven

Spinel said "I think Leo wants to be your friend."

A blast of sand covers them and they can hear the Gems approaching with the Desert Glass.

Pearl said "Amethyst, bubble it away."

Amethyst said "No, quit being jealous, Pearl. My kill, my keep."

Pearl said "I'm not jealous. Just be careful, if you drop it on the sand it'll rebuild everything!"

Spinel *gasps* "Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are coming. I've got an awesome idea for a prank, Quick, Steven put your head in it's mouth!"

She looks to Steven who was already did just that

Spinel said "Huh, thinking's 2 steps ahead of me, I taught you well."

Pearl *alarmed* "Steven! What is that? What are you doing?!"

The other Gems summon their weapons.

Steven takes his head out of Leo's mouth and said "Uh, stop! It's okay, look, he's totally tame."

Pearl *weapon still drawn* "That's impossible."

Spinel said "no it's not I taught him how to say I love you."

Leo growls in a way that sounds like "I love you."

Amethyst said "That's so sweet! I-I love you too."

Pearl *puts away weapon* alright say your goodbye's, We have to get the Desert Glass out of the desert. *glares at Amethyst*

Amethyst said "I got it."

Garnet said "Let's go, Steven."

Spinel said "Come on, this guy was all alone out hear, and I don't think this place has much it can eat. And I know Steven will eventually be able to protect himself but a little help from this guy in not objectionable."

Pearl countered "it's a wild animal!"

Spinel said "It hasn't acted wild, it must've been tamed at one point but released back into nature and it seams to really like me and Steven."

Pearl said "No way, out of the question."

Spinel said "Alright Steven, Leo, it's time to pull out the most powerful weapon in our arsenal."

Pearl covered her eyes and begged "Oh no, please not the puppy dog eyes, anything but that!"

Steven, Spinel and Lio all flashed big puppy dog eyes

Amethyst said "On no I looked, it's so pathetic, I want to look away but I can't."

Garnet said "they are very strong individually but all at once are unbeatable, but we have to stay strong!"

Pearl continues covering her eyes and said "I'm not gonna look!"

She accidentally peeped through her hand and saw that Spinel had shape shifted into a puppy and Steven shape shifted one of his figures into a cat and it was also doing puppy dog eyes, the situation just went from deadly to lethal.

The cuteness attack was so powerful that Garnet starts to defuse but Pearl catches it in time and yelled "Alright you can keep it, just please stop!"

Steven, Spinel and Leo all stoped and Steven licked the cat finger and made it go away.

As soon as Garnet was whole she said "That look should be considered a lethal weapon."

Amethyst went up to Leo and pointed an accusatory finger at it and said "Its bad enough when Steven and Spinel do it, we don't need you doing it with them."

Steven asked "Hay Amethyst, wears the pillow you were just holding?"

The pillow was on the sand

Amethyst said "Whops."

The desert begins to shake and the Desert Glass begins to erect several sand structures all around.

Pearl yelled "Steven! The Desert Glass, it's rebuilding its castle. *to Amethyst* I told you to bubble that thing away!"

Amethyst said "Welcome to shrug city, P." *shrugs*

Pearl *to Steven* "Don't move, we're coming!"

Steven yelled "Okay!"

A sandstorm surrounds him.

Steven pushes through into the eye of the storm where many sand structures are erected and the Desert Glass rises atop a very tall column with several pillars branching off of it.

Steven said "There it is, the pillow! I have to get it off the sand."

Steven begins to jump off many crumbling sand structures towards the column, outside the sandstorm, the Glass has erected a massive sandstone wall, the Gems attempt to break through.

Garnet *punches wall unsuccessfully* "This wall's not moving!"

Pearl yelled "We gotta get through before things get any-"

Amethyst is launched in the air via an erected column.

Inside the eye, Steven jumps several more structures getting close to the Glass but falls while near the top, whilst plummeting towards his death, Leo suddenly appears and catches him mid-fall with Spinel riding on its back

Spinel asked "Need a hand?"

Steven said "What else are best friends for?"

Spinel asked "Okay where is that Desert Glass?"

The Glass raises more walls.

Steven yelled "It's there! It's putting up defenses, how are we gonna get up there?!"

Leo lets out a magical roar, decimating obtruding sand spikes.

Steven said "Yep, sounds good. Let's go."

Leo roars again and creates a path to the top, and sprints to the top.

Steven yelled "Now, Leo!

Leo breaks through the final walls and Steven takes the Glass, the sand structures and storm immediately dissipates, Leo lands roughly and Steven is flung forward with the glass, the Gems emerge from the sand and Steven chuckles nervously.

Spinel bubbled away the Desert Glass in a bright Pink bubble (brighter than Steven's bubble)

Spinel said "Well if that's it, now we can go home."

They got on the warp pad with Steven and Spinel still on top of Leo's back

Pearl said "now remember you two, this Lion is your responsibility, you better take care of him or you can't keep him. Got it?"

Steven said "When me a Spinel work together we can accomplish anything!"

Classic ending

* * *

**Okay everyone, I'm planning on doing an some Spinel Fusions in the near future, only problem is I can't come up with names for them, could you please help me with that? See you all next chapter.**


	7. Giant Woman

**Hears the next chapter, I just want to say, over 25,000 views! And over 100 followers and favorites and reviews! I have to be honest, I didn't think this story would be this popular when I first started, but you proved me wrong so thank you for you support, reviews, tips, and fusion names, but most of all thank you for liking my story so much, you are all awesome****, I own nothing from Steven Universe**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

On the beach outside Crystal Temple

Amethyst and Pearl play checkers on the beach. Steven, perched on a lifeguard chair, pelts them with water balloons if they lose. Amethyst concentrates on her next move.

Amethyst puts her piece forward said "Ha, take that!"

Pearl said "Wow, Amethyst, I'm impressed.

Gets pelted by two water balloons thrown by Steven and Spinel, Spinel using her natural stretchiness to be as tall as a lifeguard chair

Pearl asked "When did you get hear?"

Spinel said "It's one of my many powers, if there's something fun going on, I know, and last I checked throwing water balloons is definitely fun, no need to explain the rules, I've been watching you guys play for a while."

Steven went back to the game and said "Now it's your move, Pearl."

Pearl asked "Are the water balloons really necessary?"

Spinel said "Of course, it's so me and Steven don't get bored watching you play."

Steven said "Yeah, this way the moves really matter."

Spinel said "That too."

Pearl complained "But it's checkers! Every single move matters."

Amethyst twirls a strand of her wet hair around her finger and said "It sounds like someone's being a sore loser."

Pearl holds her anger in and said "I'm not a sore loser, *defeats Amethyst in one move* because I just won the game."

Amethyst asked "Whaaa—?! *realizes that she'll get pelted by the water balloons* *happily* Here it comes! *holds arms out, Steven and Spinel pelts her with all water balloons* *lies down on her back* Aaah!, feels good to lose."

Pearl stands up and said "Ahem, I certainly hope that's not the attitude you have during battle."

Amethyst complained "Ugh, you're no fun anymore. *motions hands* This is why we never form Opal."

Pearl moves her head closer to Amethyst's face and said "We don't form Opal because you're difficult and a mess."

Amethyst moves her head closer to Pearl's face and said "We don't form Opal because you're uptight and—"

Steven jumps in between them and pushes their faces apart and yelled "Guys! Guys! What is Opal?"

Amethyst said Oh it's the two of us, mashed together." *clasps hands*

Pearl scoffs and asked "Is water just hydrogen and oxygen "mashed" together?" (

Amethyst, Spinel, and Steven all look clueless.

Pearl continued "... Analogy wasted. Look here, Steven. *manipulates the sand to demonstrate* When we synchronize our forms we can combine into a powerful fusion gem named Opal."

Amethyst stomps sand and said "Except I don't dance like that."

Pearl yelled "Amethyst?!"

Steven said "Wow, that's so cool! But tell me more about Opal!

Amethyst said "Well, Steven, she's an ultra powerful, stone cold Betty— that part's me. And she's like, kinda tall— *whispers* that part's Pearl."

Pearl explained "What Amethyst is attempting to say is, Opal is an amalgam of our combined magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity."

Steven asked "Wow, can you do it right now? Come on, form Opal!"

Amethyst scoffs

Pearl replied "We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary."

Spinel said "Me and Amethyst can can fuse, and we will too if you want."

Steven gives them both puppy dog eyes

Spinel complained "Hay we agreed we wouldn't use the puppy dog eyes on each other anymore."

Amethyst said "Better do it now, it'll be over faster that way

Amethyst and Spinel cartoonishly tap danced into each other to old piano music coming from nowhere

When they came into contact they fazed into each other and there was a bright light that faded away to reveal a bright purple colored gem, it was as tall as Garnet, had Spinel's stile of hair in a magenta color, fore eyes, two arms, she was wearing a clown outfit, her gem's were both a bright Purple at the center on her chest with Spinel's gem right underneath Amethyst's

The fusion said "Now it's a party! Did someone order the funniest fusion among the Crystal Gem's Tourmaline?"

Steven said "Awesome!"

The fusion now known as Tourmaline said "We're not just awesome and funny, cheek this out."

Tourmaline summoned Spinel's Scythe and Amethyst's whip and combined the two into a kusarigama with Amethyst's whip taking the place of the chain and keeping the heart shaped blade

Pearl said "As you can see a fusion adds on hight, add more features like arms or eyes in some rare cases an extra mouth and some even rarer cases extra legs, it also combine's the weapons of the gems used to create it, and it combines the personality of the two gems used to create it, Amethyst and Spinel are both fun loving pranksters so their fusion looks like what humans call a 'clown', if the gems that make up the fusion aren't in agreement the more likely the fusion will fall apart."

Right as Pearl said that Tourmaline threw a cream pie right at her face

Pearl sarcastically said "very funny you two (seriously) but thank you for the pie."

Pearl starts eating what was left of the pie

Steven asked "So why don't they fuse more often, their personalities are almost exactly the same."

Tourmaline answered "ask Ruby and Sapphire."

Steven asked "Who?"

Tourmaline said "You'll find out when your older."

A light emits from the house

Steven yelled "Garnet's back!"

Tourmaline Defused back into Amethyst and Spinel and Pearl had finished the pie

Inside Beach House

Gems enter house to greet Garnet

Steven asked "Ooh! Ooh! Did you bring me anything?"

Garnet presents a rock.

Steven said "Whoa, a rock! Thanks, Garnet."

Pearl asked "So, was your mission a success?"

Garnet replied "I have located the Geode beetles of Heaven and Earth. We should split up to retrieve them. Also how did Steven meeting Tourmaline go?"

Spinel asked "How did you know?"

Garnet replied "I'm Garnet, I always know when their's a Fusion."

Spinel said "Fair point."

Amethyst said "Well I'm going with not Pearl."

Steven starts biting the rock.

Pearl said "Well that's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway."

Steven while biting rock asked "Is her talking about me?"

Spinel said "me think she's talking about I."

Garnet said "You fore go together, I go alone."

Pearl & Amethyst are surprised and both asked "What? Why?"

Garnet replied "The Earth Beetle's at the bottom of the boiling lava lake, and only I can swim in lava. *summons goggles* You'll find the Heaven Beetle at the top of the Sky Spire. It's safer."

Amethyst said "You mean boring-er."

Pearl corrected "You mean more boring."

Amethyst said "So you agree with me."

Pearl looks at Amethyst annoyed and said "Ugh! Come on, you three, lets go."

Steven puts the rock down on the floor, Gems sans Garnet walk towards warp pad.

Garnet said "Steven, Spinel, be sure to keep the harmony."

Steven said "No problem. *gets on warp pad* Today's going to be all about HAR-MON—"

They warp

[Trans. Ext. Sky Spire]

Steven continues "—NY... ! *falls* Oomph! Woah... is this where the Heaven Beetle lives?"

Pearl said "Apparently."

Amethyst said "All the way at the top."

Steven asked "So, when Pearl and Amethyst fuse, do you turn into a giant giant woman, or just a regular-sized giant woman? (Amethyst groans.) Does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm?

Spinel said "For me and Amethyst we work together and control the arms, as for Opal, well that's a fore armed fusion, I'm not entirely sure."

Pearl said "Come on, Steven."

Pearl, Spinel, and Amethyst walk away.

Steven said "Wait, these are extremely important questions."

He catches up

Steven *at the base of a long stairway* "Phew, there sure are a lot of stairs, how about you form Opal and give me a piggy back ride?"

Pearl & Amethyst both said "No."

Steven then asked Spinel "If Tourmaline ate a hotdog whose stomach would it go into? Or do you share the same stomach? *laughs* That would be gross."

Spinel said "Don't know, we should try that someday."

Amethyst said "I'm game."

A rustling in a bush causes the gems to summon their weapons, a goat jumps out eating a thicket.

Steven gasps and yelled "Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick, you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it! *pretends to cower* Hurry before it kills us all!" *peeks up at them*

Pearl walks up to the goat and said "Ugh, Steven, we only fuse for deadly situations, does this look like a deadly situation? *points at goat, goat bites her hand* Ow! Hey, bad mountain goat!"

The goat bleats, and Amethyst and Spinel laugh so hard they both fall over

Steven said "Darn it. Aw, I'm never going to get to see Opal."

Steven: _All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman,_

_A giant woman!_

_All I want to be is someone who gets to see a giant woman._

_All I want to do is help you turn into a giant woman,_

_A giant woman!_

_All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman._

_Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together._

_If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman._

_You might even like being together and if you don't it won't be forever._

_But if it were me, I'd really wanna be a giant woman,_

_a giant woman!_

_All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman~._

Pearl and Amethyst antagonize each other. They reach a broken pass leading to the Heaven Beetle's temple with several broken pieces of floating land connecting them, the goat jumps the pieces to the temple.

Steven yelled "Wait up Steven Jr!

He tries to jump

Pearl stops him and said "Wait, Steven! I'm not sure you can make those jumps."

Steven said "Oh, you should fuse into Tourmaline, and then use your scythe/whip thing to grab the floating islands and make them into a bridge."

Spinel yelled "Steven your a genius!"

Amethyst yelled "let's do it!"

The once again cartoonishly tap danced into each other to old piano music coming from nowhere

Pearl asked "Where is that music even coming from?"

The two of them formed Tourmaline and used Steven's idea which turned out to work great

Inside the Sky Spire

The Gems arrive atop the spire.

Steven *panting* "I can't feel my legs anymore. *looks up* Hey, look at that! *runs over to smaller temple* It's a tiny temple!"

Pearl said "It's just where Garnet said it would be. The Heaven Beetle should be inside."

Steven peers inside small temple and laughs and then said "Check it out, it's even got a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby book."

Pearl peers inside and asked "But where's the beetle? It's supposed to be here, the heaven beetle wouldn't leave, would it? Oh, it could be anywhere!"

Amethyst chuckles and sarcastically said "Maybe you should freak out some more, that's really gonna help us find it."

Pearl *angered* "I can't believe your attitude, Amethyst. And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing."

Amethyst said "Hey, it's not my fault the beetle isn't there. Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?!"

Steven Jr. begins to bleat.

Pearl yelled "I don't squawk!"

Amethyst yelled "Yeah, you're squawking at me and commenting on my posture!

Pearl yelled "THIS is squawking! SQUAWK, SQUAWK!"

Steven runs over and yells "Hey, cut it out! You're scaring Steven Jr.!"

Just then a giant bird creature emerges from under the small lake the tiny temple resided upon and eats Steven Jr. whole.

Steven gasps and said "My son..."

Spinel said "One, it's a goat, and two, you'll probably have your own son if all goes well with Connie."

Steven's entire face went red at that comment

Pearl summons her spear and throws it at the monster, which it swallows, forcing the Gems to retreat into a small room in the spire.

Amethyst yelled "In here, guys!"

Pearl yelled "It swallowed my spear!"

Steven said "Guys this is great! Now's the perfect time for you two to form Tourmaline!"

The bird begins to peck at the roof of the room.

Spinel said "Lets go!"

Just then, the giant bird breaks through the roof and swallows Steven and Spinel whole.

Pearl & Amethyst both yelled "Steven! Spinel!"

Inside Giant Bird

The inside of the bird is littered with junk and the dead, Steven finds Steven Jr. eating the Heaven Beetle on pile of junk and Spinel was attacking the inside of the bird in hope of getting them out to no avail.

Steven said "Steven Jr.! How can you eat at a time like this? Hey, is that the Heaven Beetle? Let me see it. *grabs beetle but goat refuses to let go* Hey, be a good goat and give me the magic bug! (A rumbling causes piles to break and both fall.) I got it! (Steven Jr. attempts to eat it.) No! B-bad goat! You're no son of mine! (Several giant arms penetrate the bird.) What's going on? (An arm grabs the goat.) Steven Jr.! *gets grabbed and pulled out*

At Sky Spire

Opal grabs Steven, Spinel, and Steven Jr. from the bird, destroying the bird's main form. Opal lands on the water while holding Steven, Spinel, and Steven Jr., which she puts him down.

Steven asked "Opal?"

Opal looks on while blinking as the bird's form into the smaller versions, attacking Opal, Spinel, and Steven. Opal slides down the spire and jumps across the platforms landing safely on the main spire and puts Steven and Spinel down.

Opal said "Stay low."

Opal summons both a whip and spear and combines them into a large bow, drawing back an energy arrow which hits the flock and destroys all of them, poofing them. Opal turns back to Steven and offers her hand.

Steven nervously asked "Uh... do you... know who I am?"

Opal chuckles: _All you wanna do, is see me turn into—_

Steven *gasps* A giant woman!

Inside Beach House

Opal, Spinel, and Steven return on the warp pad, Garnet has already returned and is drying her hair.

Steven yelled "We're back!"

Garnet said "The Heaven Beetle."

Opal *gasp* "I don't have it."

Opal transforms back into Amethyst and Pearl.

Pearl said "Amethyst, you got distracted!"

Amethyst said "Hey, you were the one getting carried away with all those fancy backflips!"

Steven said "Wait a sec! *takes out Heaven Beetle* I've got the beetle!"

Garnet said "Good job, Steven. *takes beetle, places it in a cage with the Earth Beetle, and bubbles it* I also see you helped Amethyst and Pearl fuse."

Amethyst and Pearl stare in surprise at each other.

Steven and Spinel synotanisly said "And all we had to do was get eaten by a bird."

Garnet said 'Nice work Steven, you'll be great at fusing one day.

Steven said "Yeah... Wait, I can do that too?!"

Spinel said "I can't wait for the two of us to fuse, I've already got a name, Morganite."

Steven said "I like it."

Classic ending

* * *

**See you later, I know Pearl doesn't like to eat, and I skipped So Many Birthdays, I just thought it would be funny if pie was the one exception considering Pearl for some reason likes pie, Happy Friday 13th**


	8. Spinel's past

**Hay guys, I'm having a little trouble with Lars and The Cool Kids, it's just one of those episodes where it's hard to include Spinel so I made this episode for Spinel because I wanted to**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Steven and Spinel were home alone watching T.V.

Steven decided to ask Spinel something that's been on his mind for a while

Steven asked "Hay Spinel, I know this is a touchy subject, but what was it like with Pink Diamond before you meet my mom? And I've always wondered how did you meet my mom in the first place?"

Spinel knew she would need to chose words carefully, she had already accidentally let it slip that she used to belong to Pink Diamond but Steven wasn't ready to know about the gem war, and he definitely wasn't ready to learn the truth about Rose and he also wasn't ready to learn about the kindergarten but fortunately enough she had prepared a lie, their is only one thing Spinel hates and that's lying, especially to her friends, but she had to do it anyway

Spinel said "Before I meet Rose, I remember it like it was yesterday, over 6000 years ago, before Pink went to earth in the first place."

Flashback before Pink was given earth

Pink Diamond and Spinel would spend endless hours in that space garden, playing, singing, dancing, laughing, doing everything fun together, Spinel was always full of energy, she had but one purpose, to make her Diamond happy, whenever Pink smiled that gave Spinel reason to smile even though she was always happy herself, she never wanted the fun to stop, but one day Pink Diamond got a call from Yellow and Blue Diamond to inform her that she was getting what she always wanted, a colony, earth.

Spinel was very excited, their would finally be a new place to play

As they were about to leave for the colonization of earth

Pink diamond looked at Spinel and said "Let's play a new game."

Spinel replied "This is going to be fun."

Pink Diamond said "Stay right there and don't move."

After that Spinel watched her Diamond warp away

Three hundred years later

After three hundred years of playing the game Spinel thought she was playing the warp pad finally activated, the game was finally over, or so she thought, she wanted to run to the pad but continued staying in that spot in case the game was still going on

What she saw appear from the warp surprised her, their where three gems she didn't recognize and Pink Diamond's Pearl

At that moment Spinel finally moved, she didn't care that she had lost the game, she the place that was sacred to her.

Spinel asked "Pearl what are you doing with this Rose Quartz, Bismuth, and what even is that one?"

She asked pointing at Garnet

Rose said "Spinel, I have news about Pink Diamond."

Spinel asked "Am I finally going to see earth!? Wait how do you know my name?"

Rose said "In a way, and Pink Diamond talks a lot about you Spinel."

Spinel asked "Did she mention how fun I am?"

Rose said "Actually, it not good things, she would always say she was happy to have you out of her hair, how you would've gotten in the way of the colonization, she even went so far to say you we're boring."

Spinel gets slightly angry at that, these strangers were telling her complete nonsense about her Diamond, no way any of that was true, but what happened next nearly cracked her gem

Pearl said "I know what you're thinking and it's all true, we're recruiting you to get back at Pink for what she did, to tell the truth I doubt she cares about anything anymore except her colony."

At this point Spinel was crying

Rose Quartz kneels down to her and said "you don't have to do this, you have more of a purpose, on earth you can be whatever you want, Pearl was the one to tell me about you, she used to be, well a Pearl, but now she's making her own dissuasions, and she chose to go against her rule, Bismuth as you know would usually build buildings, this one creates powerful weapons, and the third one is Garnet, she is a new type of gem that was made by two no diamonds gems, and with your ability's we drive Pink back to home world and regret ever abandoning you, so please join us."

Rose held out an offering hand and Spinel accepted.

**Au note: this was just a lie, but if you want, your more than welcome to make a fanfiction based off of the lie if you want, like spinel doesn't know Pink is Rose, I can honestly see Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz doing this, in fact I encourage it, I'm not going to**

Back to present day

Steven said "I know I'm not supposed to use this term loosely but Pink Diamond was a jerk."

He hugged Spinel

Spinel couldn't help but smile at the jester

She then thought about what actually happened

Flashback 6000 years ago

Pink Diamond was given earth as a colony and Spinel went with her to the colony

100 years later

Pink Diamond started masquerading as Rose Quartz

50 years later

After Pink Diamond learned of the life that existed on earth she wanted to stop the colonization of earth but blue and yellow weren't having any of it so Pink Diamond started the Gem Rebellion as rose

100 years later

Garnet was formed and joined the Crystal Gem's

250 years later

Pink Diamond faked her own shattering

100 years later

Yellow, Blue, and Wight thought they had ended the war with the corruption beam, Rose was able to pull Garnet and Pearl under the shield but Spinel took a direct hit and seamed unaffected for an unknown reason to this day

Present day

Spinel couldn't believe all of that actually happened and she lived through it

Spinel was especially happy about Steven, how Steven cared for everyone and everything, he was hugging Spinel to make her feel better even though it wasn't necessary

Steven asked "Spinel are you okay, you haven't said anything for 5 minutes."

Spinel said "I'm fine Steven, as long as my best friend is hear."

Classic ending

* * *

**Okay this chapter was fun, also I've been getting quite a few requests to do Spinel and Steven shipping, I'm sorry to disappoint but I only ship Steven and Connie, unless you're okay with Steven being in a relationship with both Connie and Spinel, I'm more than willing to do that if you want, otherwise Steven and Spinel romance will not happen, so please vote in the Reviews, if you just want Steven and Connie say 'Stevonnie' if you want Steven, Spinel, and Connie say '3 way' (not going to do just Steven and Spinel, that's not happening) voting will be closed after "Alone Together"**


	9. Lars And The Cool Kids

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy theirs a Gravity Falls reference in this chapter, I own nothing from Gravity Falls**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

At Dead Man's Mouth

The Gems look down from a small cliff at a moss-covered swamp.

Steven is seen hopping around the dead logs on the swamp.

Pearl said "This doesn't look good at all."

Steven jumps on the rocks and reaches to touch the moss and said "Whoa! Cool!"

Pearl yelled "No, Steven! Don't go near that stuff!"

Amethyst said "No, Steven, wait—"

Garnet throws a boulder at the rock and catapults Steven into Pearl's arms.

Steven yelled "Whoa! *lands on Pearl* Steven's here!"

Pearl puts Steven down and scolded "You have to be careful, Steven!"

Steven asked "Why?"

A duck is seen attempting to sit on a log as the moss consumes the log

Steven asked "What is that stuff?"

Garnet folds her arms and said "It's the moss that Rose Quartz raised on the hill."

Steven asked "My mom planted this stuff?"

Pearl explained "Rose Quartz used to climb that hill every spring and tend to the moss at the top. *shows projection of Rose tending to the moss* But now that Rose is... gone, the moss is on the move!"

Steven makes a disappointed face and said "It's lost."

Amethyst said "It's not lost. It's gross."

Pearl said "Yes, but Rose loved it anyway. She saw the beauty in everything, no matter how gross. *waves hair* Fortunately, I know just what to do in this situation."

Pearl stands in front of the other Gems, who are sitting behind her. She smiles, opens her eyes, jumps into the air, spins around, and strikes a pose.

Pearl said "Twooooh! *does a dance and her gem activates* Haaaaaah!"

Steven whispers to Amethyst "This is why I get up in the morning!"

A glowing, white blob falls out of her gem and into Steven's hands, becoming a roll of police tape.

Steven asked "Is this... police tape?"

Pearl said "Isn't this great? This way, we don't even have to use magic. Humans will just see this and walk away."

Garnet slams her fist into her hand like a baseball mitt.

Garnet said "Don't hold back." *to Amethyst*

Amethyst said "I never... do! *throws tape to Garnet*

Montage of Gems putting tape all aroundy entrance of swamp

Steven *breathing heavily, sighs, grunts*

Pearl: _La la-la la-la _*ties the police tape into a bow shape*

The Gems all gather together.

Pearl: _Perfect!_ Now we can come up with a plan to move the moss back to its hill!

Back at the temple

Spinel is on the couch next to a lamp

Spinel said "Well Dr. Steven, what's the diagnosis."

Steven said "You look a lot better, but next time you accidentally lock yourself in my closet, just break the door down."

Spinel said "It was a long 5 hours."

Garnet said "Again Spinel, we're sorry, we were in a hurry and had to go on that mission."

Spinel said "All is forgiven."

Steven asked "Who wants to get some lunch?"

Spinel said "Yes Please, I've had nothing to eat but light all day."

Outside Fish Stew Pizza

Steven and Spinel: _Gettin' us a pi, gettin' us a -zza. Gettin' us a p-p-p-p-pizza! Gettin' us a pi, gettin' us a -zza. hmm, mmm, mm, mm~_ *notices Lars* Hey, is that Lars? Lars!

Lars groans and asked "Why now?"

Steven yelled "Got a high five for you *starts to run towards Lars with his arm raised high* from waaaay down toooown! Ohhhhhh!"

Lars yelled "No, Steven! *whisper yells* No high fives!"

Steven said "Mmmmm, okay. *high-fives his chest, and then Lars slaps it away*

Lars yelled "Steven!"

Spinel said "Come on Lars don't be a jerk, we know that deep down your a nice guy."

Steven laughs and asked "So... how come you're not at the Big Donut?"

Lars said "I don't spend my whole life at work. *flips jacket over shoulder* I do... other things."

Steven asked "Like standing against this wall?"

Lars looks back angrily and said "What does it look like?!"

Steven said "Looks like you're doing a lot of nothing."

Lars said "That's the plan, Ste-ven. *flips jacket* Just playing it cool today, you know?"

Steven said "We are so much alike."

Lars asked "Excuse me?" *raises eyebrows*

Spinel said "Yeah Steven's the coolest person I've ever met, and I've meet George Washington, Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr., Harry Houdini, and Bin Franklin."

Steven said "You want to get a fresh pizza right out of the oven, but you don't want to seem too desperate, right? Well, there's no need to be ashamed. Just walk right in and ask. That's what I always do."

He motions towards the window

Lars yelled "Ah, uh Steven, don't go in there right now!"

Steven said "Oh, hey!"

He and Spinel stare inside

Inside Fish Stew Pizza

Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck Dewey are hanging around inside meanwhile Kiki is working and stands beside them.

Jenny said "He opened the door, and there was doggy doo everywhere."

Buck said "That's nasty. I don't like nasty stuff."

Sour Cream bites the cheese off of pizza

Outside Fish Stew Pizza

Steven asked "Isn't that Kiki's sister and her friends?"

Lars under his breathe explained "Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck Dewey."

Steven asked "Oh, you know those guys?"

Lars stammered "N-not quite, but I'm sure we'll hang at some point."

Steven said "You should go in and talk to them."

Lars starts to fluster and said "T-T-That's not how these things work, Steven! The plan is to keep it cool and let them come to me." *leans on wall again*

Steven said "Here they come."

Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck leave Fish Stew Pizza.

Lars said 'Aah! Steven, turn around! Act natural!

He looks away quickly, sweating profusely

Jenny *to Kiki* "Tell Dad I'll be back later." *walks away*

Steven said "I don't think they saw you."

Lars said "Steven, you were blocking me with your... big hair! Aah!"

Steven said "Sorry, I'll go tell them to look over here." *walks away*

Lars whispers "Steven, no, don't go over there!"

Steven walks towards them anyways, Lars continues to look away.

Lars whispers "I hate you!"

Spinel said "You're lucky Steven is here for two reasons, one the cool kids would've never noticed you how you were acting cool, and 2 if Steven wasn't here right now *razes fist* I'd beat you into next week so if you want to keep all of your teeth inside your mouth, don't be mean to Steven."

Meanwhile with the cool kids

Buck said "Muffins that are like this big." *motions with hands*

Jenny said "Those things are too sweet for me."

Steven said Hi! My name's Steven." *puts hand up for high five*

Buck *high fives* "Buck Dewey."

Sour Cream *high fives* "They call me "Sour Cream"."

Jenny *high fives* "I'm Jenny."

Back with Lars and Spinel

Lars *hand over mouth, thinking* 'Aah, he's gonna wreck everything! What are they saying? I can't hear them! (Steven dances in the background.) Ugh! Why is he dancing?! *tears up* No-ho-ho! My life is horrible!'

Steven said "Hey, Lars!"

Lars snaps into "cool" pose and said "Yo."

Steven said "They invited us along for a ride."

Lars said "Huh? W-Wait a minute, they— you—? Steven, you got lucky. So don't ruin this with any of your lame schtick."

Steven pretends to shoot finger guns and said "Pew pew! You got it!" *laughs*

Lars face palms, whole group walks towards Jenny's Car.

Jenny said "Hop on in guys."

Steven said "Ah yeah, middle seat!"

They file into car, Buck, Steven, and Lars in back, Sour Cream in shotgun and Jenny driving.

Jenny said wait I just realized, there's barely enough room for 5, 6 people won't fit."

Spinel said "I've got it covered."

Buck asked "Where'd you get that rad shirt Steven?"

Steven looks at his shirt and said "I have no idea where any of my clothes come from."

Buck said "Yeah man, living free. I like it."

Lars said "Hey, check out my shirt." *points to shirt with snake design*

Buck said "Oh, that snake is nasty."

Lars said "Oh, *fakes obnoxious laugh* Yeah, I hate snakes!"

Buck said "Oh, what? That's too bad, some snakes are pretty cool."

Spinel went over and whispered into Lars's ear "The best way to go is to be yourself, to be cool, you need confidence, just be yourself and confidence, that's the way to go."

Steven said "Sounds like it's time to buckle up!"

Lars said "Quit being lame, Steven."

Sour Cream explained "Hey man, there's nothing "lame" about seat belt safety."

Jenny explained "Car does not move 'till we're all buckled up."

Sour Cream said "Yeah, now let's get some spaced out beats up in here. *turns radio to electronica station* Yeah, I could rave to this." *slowly waves arms in front of him*

Lars *to Jenny* "Hey, this car is really cool Jenny."

Jenny said "It's just the delivery car for my Dad's lame shop. Makes me smell like pizza. Where to, y'all?" *drives out of parking lot*

Buck said "I don't even know."

Jenny said "Oh my gosh guys, we should check out Dead Man's Mouth."

Steven asked "What's Dead Man's Mouth?"

Buck explained "Oh it's this lake where some dude died, or it looks like a mouth? I forget the specifics."

Jenny said "Dead Man's Mouth. Here. We. Come." *puts car up a gear and speeds off*

Spinel said "Meep meep!"

Spinel roadrunner ran and caught up to the car

The other kids, minis Jenny of course looked at Steven with a questioning look.

Steven said "don't ask me, this is new."

Spinel asked "Who wants to hear a story on the way?"

All the others raised their hands

Spinel said "Most people don't know this but I am the 18th and a half president of the United States of America, after winning the election in a literal landslide victory I became known as America's most irresponsible president, as my first act I put the other members of the Crystal Gem's in my cabinet, I basically almost started a war with only pies, to this day people question how, I was almost never around because I had to go on mission's all the time, I almost did the depantseatsion proclamation after a tiring mission, whenever I was doing important stuff, I was playing and not paying attention to anything they said, during my state of the union speech I said and I quote "The only thing we have to fear is Giant alien monsters!" As my last act as president I passed the law that got me kicked out of presidency, The Fun and Games Law, it's basically the reason we have carnivals, fairs, amusement parks, the circus, etc. don't worry the Law was written in such a way it can never be destroyed, they told me I had to sine some paper but instead I ate a salamander and jumped out the window, then used my natural stretchy powers to sine it with the fake name, 'Lenips' and they replaced me with the 18th president by William Henry Harrison and erased all official records about me, except for the law."

Lars realized something and said "So wait, if you never signed an official resignation wouldn't that mean than your technically still the president? And the current presidents are just filling in wale you're out on missions and stuff?"

Spinel said "Huh, never thought about that, if I am indeed still technically present, then I promise to be a better present than Donald Trump!"

Lars said "Anyone's better than Donald Trump, I could be a better leader than Donald Trump. *points to a bolder* that bolder could be a better president than Donald Trump."

At that moment they Dead Man's Mouth

All file out of the car.

Jenny said "We're here."

Steven notices police tape and gasps and then "Y-ya know what? I know this place may seem cool, but it's actually a lot less cool than you think. W-why don't we just go have some more fun at the boardwalk?"

Spinel asked "What's wrong Steven

Lars before Steven can answer he whispers "Steven stop being lame." *to others* Let's check this place out."

Lars walks towards entrance, others murmur in agreement and accompany him.

Steven begins to worry but stops and said "Oh, pfft, the police tape." *laughs*

All stare at tape.

Sour Cream said "Huh, police tape... *rips down tape, all walk through* Awesome."

Spinel asked "Isn't that illegal?"

Buck *playfully* "I'm above the law." *knocks down more tape*

Jenny asked "Who wants to go for a swim?"

Steven stares at moss which appears agitated, others begin to take off their coats, and Sour Cream converts his pants into shorts.

Sour Cream said "Pants become shorts."

Lars takes off his shirt and begins to walk toward the lake.

Steven *stops Lars* "Lars, don't go in there, it's dangerous!"

Jenny asked "Steven, you trying to scare us?"

Buck said "Build an atmosphere, I appreciate that."

Sour Cream *mockingly* "Oooooh!"

Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck jump in, Lars begins but Steven holds him in place.

Steven yelled "Wait!"

Lars *being held by Steven* "Hey what are you doing man?!"

Steven *tearing up* "Don't!"

Lars *pushes Steven towards lake but can't break free* "Steven, what. Is. Your. Deal?" *gasps*

Lars struggles to break from Steven but stops when he notices the others suddenly become engulfed by the growing moss around them, which drags them under. Lars falls back in fear.

Lars said "Aah!?

Steven "Oh no! *small amount of moss attacks his foot* Aaah!"

Lars asked "What's going on?!"

Steven explained "It's some kind of magic moss my Mom planted!"

Spinel "Wait, your Rose? This is Rose's moss! No wonder Steven was so afraid."

Suddenly the others reemerge covered in moss and struggle towards the lake's edge, they collapse on its shore and the moss covers them entirely.

Lars said "Guys, hang on!

Lars, Spinel, and Steven rip away at moss to no avail.

Steven gasps and notices hill in background and said "Lars, I know what we have to do."

Lars ignores him and said "This is all your fault! *sighs, tears up* I knew if something went wrong today it would be because of you! Now I'm never going to be friends with these guys. All because of your... weird mom!"

Steven's eyes narrow in shock, and partially in rage, his posture and expressions become extremely aggressive, Lars backs off in surprise.

Spinel said "Wow Lars, you know at first we you were nice way way deep down, but you made the the biggest mistake of your life by insulting Rose Quartz, I thought you were better than that, Steven thought you were better than that, but no, and you broke both rules that involve humans and gems, one never mess with anything Gem related, like that moss for example, and two never ever insult one of us, especially not Rose and to figure out why the hard way." *points to Steven*

Steven*pokes at Lars' chest and yelled "What do you know about my mom?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW MY MOM! But I do know, she saw beauty in everything! Even in stuff like this *points at moss* and even in jerks like you!

Lars looks away ashamedly

Spinel asked "Permission to punch Lars in the face?"

Steven replied "Maybe later, for now help me get them to the car."

Steven, Spinel, and Lars put the others' bodies, still covered completely in moss, into the car and buckle them in.

Steven said "Lars, hurry! This moss belongs at the top of that hill. *points at tall hill* Come on Lars what are you waiting for?"

Lars said "Uh, Steven, I don't know how to drive a stick shift."

Steven said "I'll work the stick, you just keep us on the road."

Lars said "Okay, alright, let's do this. Ignition!"

Steven said "Stick power! "

The car jams and goes forward.

Lars yelled "Steven, no, put it in reverse!"

Steven asked "Is that the one with "R" on it? *car jolts backwards* Aaaah!"

Spinel said "Meep Meep!"

She catches up with the car

Outside Beach City

Lars said "Jenny's gonna kill meeeeee!

The car backs up onto main road, and they drive forward.

Lars asked "What's gonna happen when we get to the top of that hill?"

Steven said "I don't know!"

Lars asked "You don't know?!"

Steven explained "That's just where the moss wants to be!

Moss begins to engulf front of the car, including Steven and Lars and Steven screams

Lars asked "Huh? Aaaah! It's getting everywhere! Woah!"

The car jerks and turns sporadically until they bump into a large truck which straightens them out.

Steven said "We made it!"

Lars said "We're almost there."

Lars parks the near the top of the hill, and he and Steven quickly get out to drag the bodies to the top and Spinel helps."

Lars asked "What do we do now?"

Steven said "We got to get up there. *points to top of hill* Hurry!"

Steven, Spinel, and Lars get close to top of hill, but moss progressively engulfs them as well, slowing them.

Lars said "I'm, getting stuck!"

Steven said "No, don't, give up."

The moss almost completely engulfs and leaves them immobilized near the top of the hill.

Lars said "Steven..." *looks away apologetically*

Steven asked "What?"

Lars said "I'm sorry." *moss swallows him*

Steven Lars "Laaaaars—" *moss swallows him as well*

Spinel yelled "Steven! Nooooo—" *moos swallows her*

The moss entirely engulfs them and all appears lost. Suddenly, the clouds clear and the sun comes out which immediately causes the moss to convert into pink blossoms which float away and free all of them, leaving them completely drained of energy. The air fills with the pink blossoms and Steven and Lars watch them over the hill, Spinel next to Steven and holds his hand

Steven *freed from moss* "The moss was just trying to bloom."

Jenny asked "Ugh, what happened?"

Sour Cream said "I think I died."

Spinel said "Nope you're all still vary much alive."

Jenny said 'Guys, look!"

She points towards edge of hill and they all rush towards it

Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck said "Woah!"

The blossoms quickly waft gently throughout the city at sunset, which can be seen in its entirety from atop the hill.

Sour Cream said "You can see all of Beach City from up here."

Buck said "It's beautiful."

Jenny asked "Yeah... how did we even get here?"

Lars explained "Well, Steven thought that—"

Steven *interrupts* "Lars drove us here."

All three murmur in approval of Lars.

Cool Kids: Oh yeah, Lars! Super cool.

Sour Cream said "I can totally rave to this."

Jenny and Buck cheers "Go go go... *Sour Cream "raves"* Sour Cream! Sour Cream!"

Steven attempts a high five with Lars but Lars high-fives his chest instead.

Steven *laughs* "Yeah!"

He high-fives Lars' chest as well*

Lars *feeling embarrassed* "Okay, that's enough."

Spinel said "looks like you really are a nice guy deep down."

Classic ending

* * *

**And it's done**


	10. Steven The Sword Fighter

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

At the house

It is raining, Lion is lying outside under the porch, yawning.

In Steven's Room

Steven and the Crystal Gems are sitting on the floor, eating popcorn while watching Lonely Blade IV. On screen, two characters confront each other

Lonely Blade *on TV, speaking Japanese* "It was you! You were the one who killed my brother. Cursing me to fight alone forever!"

Steven *to TV* "Oh Lonely Blade, your so lonely."

Spinel said "I feel sorry for the guy."

Samurai President *on TV, speaking Japanese* "You think you can defeat me? The President of the Shadow Samurai Government?!"

Steven *sitting on top of Garnet's hair* "What?! The janitor is the evil samurai president?! That's bananas!"

Spinel yelled "I knew it! I was right!"

Pearl said "Oh come on, it was so obvious. He's been mopping in the background of every fight scene. *shows Steven the movie cover* Look, here he is on the cover of the box."

Spinel said "I never thought I'd say this but thank you pearl."

Steven said "Oh yeah."

Lonely Blade *on TV* "For my honor and for my brother! I will strike you down! Boomerang Blade!" *throws swords*

Samurai President *jumps up* "Piercing Shadow of a Thousand... Screams!"

Steven and Spinel *chants* "Go, Lonely, go! Do the Boomerang Blade again!"

Pearl said "Oh come on, this is ridiculous. Just look at their form, this is nothing like real sword fighting."

Garnet shushes her.

Steven laughs and grabs a handful of popcorn and said "It's just a movie, Pearl."

Pearl explained "Well, if you ever want to see a demonstration of proper sword techniques, I'd be happy to show you."

Steven puts his hand on Pearl's head, staring excitedly.

Pearl asked "Now?"

At Pearl's Arena

Pearl and the others move to a large open area with tiled ground and marble obelisks lining both sides of the area, all of which, is surrounded by low hanging clouds.

Pearl *holding two swords* "Alright, in order to give a proper demonstration I'm going to need a sparring partner."

Steven begins to raise his hand and Garnet immediately lowers it.

Pearl continued "Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here."

She summons Holo-Pearl

Steven said "Cooool! Hologram Pearl!"

Spinel pulled out her Scythe and pointed it at Holo-Pearl

Amethyst *lying on a cloud* "Ah, geez."

Holo-Pearl asked "Do you wish to engage in combat?"

Pearl said "Let this be the perfect battle." *tosses sword*

Holo-Pearl catches sword and said "You've already made a mistake by challenging me!" *poses*

Pearl *laughs* "We shall let our swords decide."

Amethyst yelled "Nerd!"

Both Steven and Garnet shush her and Spinel keeps her scythe pointed at Holo-Pearl, looking ready to attack if necessary

Holo-Pearl said "Commencing duel." *eyes redden, lunges towards Pearl*

Pearl blocks several of the hologram's attacks.

Holo-Pearl said "Defense rank S. Zero openings detected."

Steven *cheers* "Go, Pearl, go!"

Amethyst yelled "Go Holo-Pearl!"

Distracted by Amethyst's cheering/mocking, the hologram disarms Pearl.

Holo-Pearl said "Opening detected." *attacks*

Spinel said "Come on Pearl, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, especially with Steven here."

Pearl dodges the incoming attack, sliding to her sword and then blocks another attack allowing her to lunge at the hologram, defeating it.

Holo-Pearl said "Match set. Challenger wins."

Steven cheers "Woohoo! Yay, Pearl!"

He runs over to Pearl

Holo-Pearl asked "Do you wish to battle again?"

Steven *circles around her* "Pearl! That was amazing, you were so cool!"

Pearl blushes and laughs and then said "Oh-hoho, well, one does try their best."

Spinel looked slightly jealous, but kept one eye on Holo-Pearl

Steven makes sword fighting actions and excitedly asked "Will you teach me to sword fight like you?!"

Pearl *laughs* "Alright, but we should start with the basics. *to Holo-Pearl, clears throat* Initiate, training mode."

Holo-Pearl rises to its feet.

Holo-Pearl said "Training mode initiated. Level 1. Begin!"

Pearl said "I want you to stand back Steven, and watch me carefully, okay?"

Holo-Pearl *begins basic attack sequence* "Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust!" *chants this continuously in the background*

Pearl asked "Do you see what I'm doing with my feet, Steven? Notice where I keep my center of gravity."

Steven *loses excitement while Pearl explains* "Aw, can you show me something cool? Like the Boomerang Blade!"

Pearl said "Steven, you know that's not a real sword technique."

Steven *chanting* "Boomerang Blade! Boomerang Blade! Boomerang Blade!"

Pearl *turns attention to Steven, annoyed* "Steven, these are real sword techniques. Not those silly things from your movies. It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-"

Holo-Pearl stabs Pearl in the stomach area while saying "thrust". Pearl groans briefly.

Steven gasps

Amethyst said "Woah." *sits up*

Garnet said "Oh no."

Pearl drops her sword, which hits the ground with a loud clang.

Steven asked "...Pearl?"

Pearl *looks at the sword sticking out of her chest, chuckles nervously* *tries to reassure Steven* W-whoopsie-daisy! Steven, it's okay. I'm gonna be just-"

Suddenly she poofs into a cloud of dust as her gemstone falls to the ground*

Steven runs over to pearl's Gem and said "So this I what Spinel meant, it's one thing for her to tell me about it but another thing entirely to see it happen. How long will it take for pearl to reform?"

Spinel finally stands up and charged at Holo-Pearl

Spinel yelled "I won't let what happened last time happened again!"

Just as she was about to strike Holo-Pearl stabbed her with the sword

Spinel looked at the sword and said "Not again."

She poofed into a pink cloud of smoke and her gemstone falls to the ground

Steven yelled "Not Spinel two!"

Just as he was about to cry he remembered what Spinel taught him, about how sometimes a gems body will deform so they retreat into their gemstone and later they'll be able to reform

Two weeks later

Inside Beach House

Steven places Pearl and Spinel's gem into a hand basket, which he places under lamp, hoping to incubate the gems.

Steven *sigh* "What's taking so long?"

Garnet and Amethyst warp in, Amethyst still rides atop the floating cloud.

Amethyst asked "What up?"

Steven *depressed* "Heeey."

Amethyst *floats over* Pearl's still not done? Man, she's really taking her time with this one. Gotta tell you though, love what you've done with the place."

They both observe the messy state of the house, trash everywhere, things thrown carelessly to the ground, and dishes piled up in the kitchen. Garnet in the background goes into her room.

Steven said "Pearl usually helps me tidy up."

Amethyst said "Eh, I say leave it. As for Spinel, she told me that next time she gets poofed she would take her time so she can find the perfect location for the star."

Steven said "Hey! If real Pearl can't be here, there's always the next best thing!"

He runs over to Holo-Pearl, who stands in the corner of the room with a sheet over its head, which he removes

Holo-Pearl asked "Do you wish to engage in combat?"

Amethyst said "Steven, *sighs* cover that thing back up."

Steven said "But it's like Pearl. Look at it."

Amethyst said "Yeahhh... That ain't Pearl.

Steven said "Well, maybe I can get it to act like her."

Amethyst said "Maybe I could pretend to be Spinel for a while?"

She shape shifts into a purple Spinel

Steven said "Thanks but no thanks Amethyst, I've already got an idea."

Suddenly theirs a knock at the door

Steven said "It's open!"

Connie opened the door

Steven said "I'm glad you agreed to this."

Connie said "Its really no problem at all, I know you miss Spinel so I'll keep you company, I even have permission to spend the night here tonight. What is Amethyst doing?"

Amethyst still shape shifted as Spinel was trying and failing to juggle some of Steven's stuffed animals.

Steven said "I think she's trying to act like Spinel."

Connie said "Nice try Amethyst but you're nowhere near looney enough."

In Steven's Room]

Steven shows Holo-Pearl his room, which is as messy as the rest of the house.

Steven explained "Here we have, a mess. Organizing messes is one of Pearl's favorite hobbies. Here. *bends down and picks up toys* Pearl likes to organize them by type. Animal, humanoid, miscellaneous. Now you try. *picks up toy with sword prop*

Connie frantically said "Steven put that down!"

She was too late as Holo-Pearl switches to combat mode and said "You've drawn your sword in vain!"

Steven asked "What? *Holo-Pearl lunges* Ah!" *tosses toy which is pierced by the hologram*

Holo-Pearl said "Challenger defeated." *switches to stand-by mode*

Steven said "Maybe we need to try something else."

Connie said "Don't worry Steven, real Pearl will come back soon, in the mean time, I'm here."

Steven said "Thanks Connie."

Outside Beach House

Garnet and Amethyst stand on the beach, Amethyst holds a piece of cloud in her hands, Steven, Connie, and Holo-Pearl watch from a distance.

Amethyst *holds cloud near mouth* "I'm gonna do it."

Garnet said "Go on then."

Amethyst swallows the cloud, causing her to inflate and float upwards.

Garnet grabs her before she floats off.

Steven *laughs* "Pearl always likes to tease Amethyst when she does funny stuff like this."

Holo-Pearl *holding an umbrella* "I won't go easy on you this time!"

Steven said "That's the spirit. *walks over to others* What are you rascals doing over here?"

Holo-Pearl said "Draw your weapon, challenger!" *points umbrella like a sword and opens it*

Amethyst said "Ugh, Steven, why are you still hanging out with that thing? It's gross." *burps out a piece of cloud*

Steven said "I just really miss spending time with Pearl and Spinel."

Garnet said "Pearl and Spinel will come back to us in time, Steven. Have patience. And you two should have some fun together. And stop hanging out with that thing. It's creepy." *crosses arms, accidentally letting Amethyst float away*

Amethyst said "Wh-o-o-o-oa!"

Garnet said "Hmm..."

At Pearl's Tree

Holo-Pearl and Steven stand atop a hill next to Pearl's tree, Steven holds a stuffed walrus and Holo-Pearl holds a balloon sword, wearing a balloon crown.

Steven asked "You had fun at the boardwalk, right?"

Holo-Pearl said "Parry!"

Steven said "Oh come on, you gotta work with me here. This is Pearl's favorite tree. Don't you recognize it? What's on your mind? Come on, don't hold back."

Holo-Pearl *switches to combat mode* "Challenge accepted!"

Steven asked "What? *ducks, Holo-Pearl slices tree in half with balloon sword* Oh no, the tree!"

Holo-Pearl said "Challenger defeated." *switches to stand-by mode*

Connie said "Sorry Steven, when you told me about the tree I was sure this would work, this in my fault."

Steven said "No, it's mine."

Connie said "But this was my idea."

Steven said "Yeah but I was the one who tried to get Holo-Pearl to act like real Pearl.

Steven said "And as for you! *points at Holo-Pearl* Real Pearl would never do that! Grr, you're hopeless! Get away from me! *grabs Connie's hand and runs off with her*

Inside Beach House

Rain and lighting belt down once more, Connie watches the down pour from the window seal while Steven is caring for Spinels and Pearl's gems, nestled in a blanket beside him.

Steven *to gems* "It's too bad you're still not back, you two. Because I just found a copy of the fifth Lonely Blade movie! *shows movie cover* *sighs* How long are you gonna make us wait? *beeps go off in the background* *gasps* Oh, the popcorn's done, stay right there."

Connie chuckled and said said "I don't think they have a choice, you don't have to get up Steven."

She gets up and takes out popcorn, as she turns around, Holo-Pearl suddenly appears behind him, shocking Connie.

Holo-Pearl asked "Do you wish to test your skills against me in a duel?"

Connie said "No! No sword fighting!"

Connie attempts to walk up to Steven's bedroom, but lightning flashes and Holo-Pearl appears behind her.

Holo-Pearl said "Draw your sword and fulfill your destiny!

Steven said "No! Leave real Pearl, me, Spinel and Connie alone! *tosses sheet back over Holo-Pearl* Go back under your sheet."

They watch the movie with the Spinels and Pearl's gems, this time in English.

Lonely Blade *on TV, in English* "Brother, is that you?"

LB's Brother *as a zombie* "Yes. It's me. Your... brother. Your technique is..." *audio plays on in background*

Steven said "Woah, this dub is really good. What do you think, Pearl?"

Holo-Pearl *appears suddenly, still under sheet, with sword* "Parry!"

Steven "Gah! Grr..." *continues to watch movie*

LB's Brother said "Brother!"

Lonely Blade said "Just wait a minute... you're not my real brother! Grr, Boomerang Blade!" *unsheathes swords*

LB's Brother said "Your technique is impressive. But it won't be enough."

Off screen, Steven begins to remember the moment Pearl was struck.

Flashback

Pearl said "It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-"

End Flashback, Steven's eyes close at the thought of the followed moment

Holo-Pearl said "Thrust!" *breaks TV*

Steven said "Ah, the TV! Why must you destroy the things I love?"

Holo-Pearl said "Challenger defeated. Continue?"

Steven yelled "I hate you, I hate you! You're nothing like Pearl! Pearl is smart, and she always wants to protect me from danger. All you want to do is fight me!"

Holo-Pearl said "Challenge accepted!"

Steven said "Grr, alright fine!" *pushes Holo-Pearl*

Holo-Pearl said "Basic attack mode, initiated. Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust!"

Connie yelled "Stop saying that!" *picks up toys and throws them at it, landing a single hit*

Holo-Pearl said "Basic attack mode defeated. Now initiating advanced mode!" *eyes turn red*

Steven said "Oh no, we need to defeat it and it's going to be a lot harder now."

Connie said "It'll take a miracle to get out of this!"

At that exact moment Spinels Gem starts to glow and she reappeared almost exactly the same except she now had a big yellow star underneath her gem on her shirt.

Spinel said "Hay Steven, sorry that I took so long, but I finally found the perfect location for my star."

She then noticed Holo-Pearl

Spinel almost instantly pulled out her scythe and defeated Holo-Pearl with one strike.

Holo-Pearl said "Challenger wins. Do you wish to duel again?"

Steven said "Noooo!"

Steven takes a mop and begins to wipe away Holo-Pearl's remaining remnants, Garnet and a still inflated Amethyst enter from outside.

Garnet said "Steven, we heard fighting." *pulls Amethyst in like a balloon*

Amethyst said "Ow. Are you alright? What's going on?" *noticed Spinel* Oh hay Spinel, finally."

Spinel asked "What happened to you, cause I wanna try it! By the way, what has my best friend in the entire universe been doing without me? *notices Connie* *chuckles* I hope you two haven't kissed or anything wale I was gone."

Steven pretended not to hear what Spinel said

Steven said "Me and Connie haven't been up to much *hologram begins to regenerate, gasps* Die! *hits final remnant* You know, I might miss Pearl a whole lot, but, sometimes you just have to accept things the way they are before you-" (Pearl's gem glows.)

Pearl's gem flies up, and hovers in the air, whilst glowing and regenerates, with a slightly different outfit.

Steven yelled "Never mind! Pearl's back!"

Pearl *gasps* Ah, that's much better. (Steven runs over to hug her.) Oof, hey, miss me much?

Steven explained "Ah man, I had this whole thing planned out for when you two came back!"

Pearl *observing mess* "Uh, Steven. What happened to your room? *sees inflated Amethyst* I don't even want to know what happened to you."

Amethyst *in a funny voice* "I got hit by an airplane!"

Steven returns, with his shirt tied around his head, using a pot and wooden spoon as a drum.

Steven *chanting whilst hitting pot with a wooden spoon* Pearl's back! Spinel's back! Pearl's back! Spinel's back!

Pearl asked "Steven, what are you doing?"

Spinel said "I think it's adorable, he planned it just for us, you could at least try and crack a smile once in a while, ow wait I forgot, it's impossible for you because you just can't expect facts! Steven is better than Rose!"

Steven continues to chant and Amethyst burps more of the cloud out,

Pearl sighs and said "I can't leave you guys alone for a second."

Steven *jumps up* Spinel and Pearl are back

Classic ending

* * *

**Okay guys sorry this episode took so long, I having trouble with one of the parts but finally got it, oh and before I forget you can thank Purplecatlover93 for giving me the idea for Spinel reform out when she did**


	11. Lion 2: The Movie

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Inside Beach House

Connie shows Steven and Spinel the trailer for Dogcopter 3 on her phone.

Narrator: Some people say...

Scenes of a city on fire flash across the screen

Narrator: You can't teach...

People fighting in helicopters against evil robots

Narrator: An old dog...

A robotic dog looks up

Narrator: New tricks...

The helicopters are blown up

Narrator: Unless you're...

A girl looks at the robot dog and the dog looks back and sprouts propellers

Narrator: Dogcopter 3, in 3D!

The dog flies towards the robot and shoots a missile from its butt that destroys the robot and Connie's phone is now shown.

Narrator: This February, the fur hits the fan.

Steven *irises turn into fireworks shapes* "Whooaaa. I can see why this is your favorite film franchise."

Connie *adjusts glasses* "That's right! In a world where humanity is pushed to the brink, it turns out that the one who is most human, is a dog! - copter."

It took all Spinel had not to laugh at that

Steven asked "And did you see where that missile came out of?"

At that Spinel starts laughing frantically

Connie *blushes and chuckles* "Yeah. I just hope it stays faithful to the book. *warp pad activates* Whooaa."

Steven *looks past her* "The Gems are back."

The Gems are doing different poses.

Garnet *still posing* "Greetings."

Pearl *opens her eyes, looks down* "Oh! Well, hello, Connie! What a surprise to see you!"

Steven explained "We're gonna watch a movie about a wacky, flying dog! Show 'em Connie!"

Connie said "I mean, it's about, much more than that." *holds up the phone to the Gems*

On the screen, Dogcopter barks.

Amethyst said "Oh-ho-ho, that's easy!" *shapeshifts into Dogcopter and flies upwards*

Connie asked "Whoooaaa?!"

Amethyst said "Who needs to go see movies when you've got, magiiiiic!"

Amethyst shapeshifts her head into a boombox and plays up-beat tempo music, Garnet nods her head to the beat, as Pearl looks annoyed at Amethyst's showing off.

Pearl scoffs

Steven said "Aw, stop showin' off, Amethyst. Connie promises that this movie's even better than any magic.

Connie said "I did not say that."

Steven said "And check this out! *walks over to counter* *points to the snacks* We got our own snacks."

Connie *explaining to Garnet and Pearl* "My parents say I'm not allowed to buy snacks at the theater, So, we're not buying anything at the theater."

Spinel said "Won't be the first time I snuck snacks into the movies, won't be the last ether."

Amethyst shapeshifts her head back to normal and flies pass Connie, Garnet, and Pearl and said "Nom Noms! Feeeed me!"

Spinel *shields snacks with arms* "Hands off, Amethyst! These are for me, Steven, and Connie to share at the movie!"

Connie said "Speaking of which, how are we getting to the theater? It's... kinda far."

Steven stuffs all of the snacks into his Cheeseburger Backpack.

Steven said "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Today, we're gonna travel in style!"

Outside Beach House

Steven said "Introducing the finest in luxury transportation... Leo!

Leo yawns and lies down

Steven said "Aw, you little goofball." *walks over to Lion and presses his face into his mane*

Connie *slightly frightened* "You have a pet lion?!"

Steven *lifts his face out of Leo's mane* "Leo is sorta like a pet. He does his own thing most of the time, though. "

Leo is chomping on something as sparkling feathers falling out of his mouth*

They see a half-eaten Crystal Basilisk by Leo's paws.

Steven asked "See? Who KNOWS where he got that?"

Connie said "Wow, Steven. Everything in your life is so awesome and magical. *picks up a stick* The most exciting thing in my life is tennis practice."

She gets into a stance and swings the stick from her left to her right.

Connie said "Forehand! *swings the stick from her right and back to her left* Backhand!" She brings the stick to the center of her body, bringing it up and then slamming it down.

Connie yelled "Overhead death strike!"

Steven said "Whoa! Tennis is rad!"

Connie *picks up the stick again* "Well, I made up that last one."

Leo snarls

Steven said "I think Leo says we should hurry up and go. Or maybe he was just yawning."

Steven and Connie blink and stare at each other for a few seconds.

Steven throws his arms up into the air and said "Anyways, let's go to the movie!"

Steven and Connie sit on Lion's back, Steven is in the front and Connie is behind him.

Spinel said "I'll leave you two love birds, I'll go my own way, Meep, Meep!"

She roadrunner runs away before ether of them can reply

Connie gasps

Steven ignore's what Spinel said and said "And we're off!"

Leo stands there, not moving with an expectant-looking Steven and Connie.

Steven said "Uhh... Leo, I want you to take us to the movie."

Steven waits a few seconds, but Leo is still not moving.

Steven said "Okay, you're not listening to me."

Steven looks at Connie and chuckles nervously and said "Lion isn't trained very well. But I'm not trained very well either, so we're a—"

Leo's eyes widen and he roars, rearing up on his hindlegs and charging forward.

Steven and Connie said "Whoa!"

Both start to laugh.

Leo starts running forward, then changes direction and starts to run towards the ocean

Steven and Connie said "Whoa!"

Steven yelled "Waaait, Lion! Don't go in the oceeeeeaaaaan!"

Steven and Connie scream.

On the Ocean

Leo jumps into the air and lands on the ocean, standing upright as if he were still on land, not sinking.

Both Steven and Connie look down at the water.

Steven asked "You can walk on water?"

Connie adjusts her glasses, and Steven looks at Leo, surprised and asked "Why don't you tell me you can do these things you d- *Leo starts running* ooooo?!"

Both Steven and Connie appear to be amazed and happy, and they look up with wonder at some seagulls.

A boat with people on it comes into view and Leo appears to be running right towards it.

Back to Connie, Leo, and Steven with the seagulls still above their heads.

Steven *waves at the shocked sailors on the boat* "Hey-o!"

Steven and Connie both begin to laugh.

The shadow of two whales is shown on the water.

Leo runs over both of the reflections.

Connie *looks at Steven and Steven looks back at her* "Uh... are you sure he knows where he's going?"

Steven said "Maybe it's... a short cut?"

Leo jumps up, his eyes begin to glow white, and he roars. A pink ring with a smaller circle inside of it shoots across the water and then forms a big pink edged white portal. Lion runs right towards it

Steven and Connie scream

Leo goes through the portal and it closes up behind him.

A fish jumps out of the water and then dives back in.

A starry blue and white background is shown as Steven, Connie, and Lion go through the portal.

Steven and Connie continue to scream.

Steven is hanging onto Lion's mane while Connie has her arms wrapped around Steven's waist.

Connie asked "Has he ever done this?"

Steven said "No. This is new!"

Rose's Secret Armory

The portal opens up and they go through it, causing the portal to quickly close again.

Leo skids across the water in a new cave location with a big platform rising out of the water, Lion's eyes are glowing white.

He rotates around to face forward.

Steven and Connie groan

Leo sits down, causing Steven and Connie to fall off of him and into the shallow water.

Steven and Connie said "Whoa!"

Steven raises his head and sighs, shaking his head like a wet dog

Connie raises her head slightly and pushes her wet hair out of her face.

Steven looks back at her and asked "Are you okay?"

Connie said "That was really cool."

Leo roars quietly, causing both Steven and Connie to look in his direction

Leo turns around and begins walking to the center of the platform.

Steven *climbs the stairs to the platform* "Leo! Wait! Where are you going?!"

Steven gasps while Connie is looking around in wonder, causing her to walk right into Steven since she is not paying attention to where she is going.

Connie said "Oof! Whoa! Is this one of those magic Gem places that you've told me about?"

Steven and Connie's lower bodies are shown as they are walking, when Steven steps on the center of the platform it begins to glow bright white. The glowing white heads to a circle in the very center next to Lion. The light becomes a beam that shoots a few feet upwards.

Steven said "Yep. Magic gem place."

A hand shaped structure with Rose Quartz Universes' symbol on the palm raises out of the now faded beam of light.

Steven and Connie both run over to the hand structure.

Steven said "Leo, normally I'm all about this stuff, but this is not the movies."

Connie starts to study the structure intently, crouching down to be at eye level with it.

Leo roars quietly

Steven throws his hands up into the air, places them on his head briefly, then throws them forward in exasperation and asked "What does that mean, Leo? What does that even mean?"

Connie *places a hand on the structure and begins to run her hand down it* "What if he brought you here for a reason?"

Steven said "Well, maybe, but if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the commercials, *Steven begins counting on his fingers and Connie stands up, placing a finger on her cheek in a thinking manner.* and then we might miss the previews, and we still have to find the perfect seats, *Connie picks up his hand a places it on the structure.* near the front but not too close. *The structure begins to glow and Steven and Connie both gasp.*

The platform has began to glow white now.

Connie *looks around at the glowing platform* "Hey, I think it likes you!"

Steven tries to take his hand off the pedestal but can't so he said "Ah! AAAH! My hand's stuck! It won't *grunts* come off!"

Connie places both of her hands on Steven's arms and tries to help him yank it off the structure

Connie said "Hang on!"

Steven and Connie pull back really hard, both grunting while sweat is visible on Connie's face.

Connie said "Man, that's really stuck on good. I guess we'll have to chop it off."

Steven said "What?!"

A white case rises out of the platform. It opens to reveal many swords in a straight line.

Connie puts both of her arms close to her body in an excited gesture and said "Swords, awesome!"

Steven yelled "NO!"

A pink circle appears above the swords, pushing them back down into the platform and out of sight.

Connie looks from the swords to Steven to the structure in an excited manner and said "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

Steven answered "I don't know."

Connie begins to excitedly shake Steven by one shoulder and yelled "Do it again! Do it again!" *stops shaking Steven*

Steven said "Um, okay."

He begins flexing his arm and grunting, trying to make something happen on the platform

Nothing happens.

Steven stops flexing his arm and opens one eye and asked "Anything?"

Connie puts a hand on Steven's shoulder, looking to her right and answered "No. *looks back at Steven* Here." *jabs him sharply on the shoulder with one finger*

Steven flinches and moves away from Connie slightly and said "Ow! What are you— *Connie grabs Steven's ear and pulls him towards her* Hey! *Connie lets go and Steven turns to face her* What are you doing?"

Connie *points finger out* "Maybe if I do... this!" *pokes Steven sharply in the side*

Steven *laughs and bends hunched over the structure, laughing* "Wait, I'm ticklish."

Connie pokes Steven in the side and on the back repeatedly, causing him to laugh some more.

Steven said "Wait. Stop. Stop. *reaches hand out towards Connie* I'm gonna pee!"

Many suits of armor rise out of the ground and form a circle around the platform. Each suit of armor has a pink square floating above it.

Connie looks around at the armor in amazement and said "Whoa, look at all this armor!"

Steven looks at Connie causing Connie to look at him and he said "Press my nose! Press my nose!"

Connie pushes a finger against Steven's nose and said "Boop!"

The pink squares push the suits of armor back into the platform. Three laser light cannons rise out of the platform.

Steven looks slightly surprised and asked "Are those light cannons?"

Connie grabs the corners of Steven's mouth and pulls them and said "Next!"

A bunch of axes rise out of the platform.

Steven and Connie both said "Axes!"

A statue of a woman with her arms outstretched and three spikey chain balls hanging on each arm rises out of the platform.

Steven and Connie said "Spikey chain balls!"

A giant penny rises out of the platform.

Steven and Connie both said "A giant..."

Steven questioned "Penny?"

Connie takes her hand off Steven's shoulder and puts a finger on her cheek in a thinking manner and asked "Does that means it's worth more than a regular penny?"

Steven smiles widely and joked "Well, that would make "cents"." *smile becomes wider*

Steven and Connie both laugh

Leo lies down on his side, looking annoyed

Connie *looks excited* "This is so great, but... *begins to look sad and worried* I get the feeling, though, I'm not really supposed to be here."

Steven said "I want you here! I mean, I don't want you here. I guess Leo wants us here. But I want us to be at the movies! And I want to see lots of explosions."

Connie begins to look a bit reassured

The structure and platform stop glowing, causing Steven to stumble back and be steadied by Connie since his arm is now freed.

They both gasp and the hand structure sinks back into the platform.

A whirring noise is heard as a wide, glowing white circle appears on the platform and a robot rises out of it.

The circle disappears and the robot turns to face Steven and Connie.

Steven and Connie both gasp as raised triangles begin to rise all over the platform.

Steven and Connie are facing back to back.

Connie asked "Should we be worried about this?"

Steven didn't know how to respond

Leo yawns and lays his head down

Steven said "Leo doesn't seem to be worried."

The raised triangles begin to glow white.

The robot begins to glow yellow in various openings and a crackling sound can be heard.

The robot from a ball of electricity and fires it at Steven and Connie.

Steven yelled "Run!"

Steven and Connie scatter in opposite directions.

The electricity ball explodes behind where they were just standing.

The robot turns it's lower half and starts glowing blue in various places.

Steven *running from the robot and gasping* "Connie!"

Connie *running from the robot as well* "Steven! Look out!"

Steven stops running and looks up at the robot right in front of him and shouts as the robot shoots a beam of ice right where he was standing so he yelled "Ah! *hides behind a raised triangle* Huh?"

Steven looks out from behind the triangle and sees the robot going towards Connie.

Connie yell-asked "Steven! What do we do?!"

The robot moves its lower half again and this time begins to glow orange.

Connie *look of intense fear crosses her face* "Ah!"

Steven *looks scared as well* "Connie! *runs forward and slips on the patch of ice, grunting* Ah!"

The robot shoots fire right where Connie was standing as she runs to another triangle.

Connie grunts and jumps, slamming into the ground as yet another fire ball is launched at her.

Steven runs over and helps her up.

The robot appears in front of Steven and Connie, preparing to release another fire ball.

They both hold hands and close their eyes in fear.

Steven forms his protective bubble around himself and Connie.

As the fire ball hits the bubble, the bubble explodes and the force sends Steven and Connie up into the air.

They both land hard onto the ground, surrounded by a ring of fire and groaning.

Steven weakly said "My bubble."

Steven gasps as he notices Leo, who has just walked over so he yelled "Leo! Get us out of here! Leo, please!"

Leo lies down on his stomach

Steven gets on top of Leo and helps Connie up too.

Whirring and crackling noises can be heard as the robot aims another fire ball at the trio.

Leo jumps off of the platform and into the water, bounding around the platform and roaring another portal which he jumps through.

Beach City Movie Theater

Leo comes out of the portal, skidding across the road outside of the move theaters.

The shot pans over to a surprised looking ticket lady then goes back to a very beat up looking Steven and Connie.

Steven asked "What? *throws his arms out in anger* Now you take us to the movies?"

Spinel who was already there stayed silent and took out a camera and started recording

Leo closes his eyes and sits down, causing Steven and Connie to fall off of his back

Steven and Connie said "Whoa!"

Both groan and sit up.

Connie gingerly touches a burn on the side of her face and said "Ah."

Steven *looks concerned* "Connie, here. I have something for that. *takes his cheeseburger backpack off of his shoulders and unzips it, pulling out a soda and handing it to Connie* Sorry They're not that cold."

Connie *accepts the soda and presses it against her cheek, looking sad* *smiles weakly* "Thanks."

Steven *has a soda pressed against his cheek too* "Well, we're here. Shall we go in?" *smiles at Connie*

Connie *looking down sadly* "That's okay. L-let's just forget about it."

Steven asked "Huh? *reaches a hand towards Connie, looking upset* I-I'm sorry! *looks down in shame* Ugh! I ruined everything, didn't I? *puts a hand on his head in frustration* I don't know why you hang out with me. I mess stuff up all the time."

Just as Spinel was about to turn off the camera and try to help Steven she herd Connie talking so she continued to video it without being seen.

Connie *surprised* "I don't know why you hang out with me! I'm so much more... less interesting than you! And obviously you have some sort of magical destiny. *looks down sadly and her voice becomes softer and sadder* Why would you even care about something like Dogcopter?"

Steven *surprised* 'Why?! Because it's Dogcopter! *thrusts his body forward in excitement* He's a dog and a helicopter *puts hands on hips* and a cop! He shoots missiles out of his butt, and he's gonna save the world! *throws up his hands and gets stars in his eyes, his signature look of excitement* Dogcopter is very cool and important... to me." *looks down shyly*

Connie *looks ashamed* "Well, I'm no Dogcopter."

The car behind Connie explodes as a fire ball hits it.

Steven asked "What the -"

Leo snarls Steven and Connie stand beside him.

Steven gasps

Connie said "Oh no!"

The robot, glowing yellow is half stuck in Leo's portal.

Spinel put the camera away ad yell asked "What is that thing!?"

Steven explained "It's a robot shooty thing!"

Spinel summoned her heart scythe and said "Good enough for me."

The robot begins to glow in all different colors.

Steven *looks at Connie for help* "How are we supposed to beat it? *turns to Leo* Leo, what do we do?"

Leo's eyes and mane begin to glow white.

He leans down until his head is near the ground and a sword with Rose Quartz's symbol on the hilt sticks out of his forehead.

Steven *grabs the sword and begins to pull it out of Leo's head with an awestruck look* *unsure* "Uh... this is weird, right?

He fully pulls it up and holds it above his head and asked "You have a sword in your head?! Why don't you tell me you can do these things you do?!"

Spinel said "Steven, that's not just any sword, that sword belonged to your mother."

The robot begins to move again and gets through the portal.

Connie yelled "It came through!"

The robot begins rotating quickly and rapidly firing balls of many different elements. They smash into various places.

Ticket Booth Lady looks on in surprise and said "Whoa!"

She ducks as many elemental balls comes towards her

The robot continues to fire at things, causing a sign from the movie theater to fall right in front of Steven, Spinel, Connie, and Leo.

Steven holds the sword out in front of him and yell asked "What do I do with this?!"

Spinel yelled "Run for your lifes, I can't lose you too."

Connie *terrified* "Watch out!"

She grabs the hilt of the sword and guides Steven to do a tennis move, deflecting an oncoming electricity ball that goes inside of the robot.

Steven and Connie exchange happy looks

Spinel used that moment of weakness to throw her scythe at the robot but it had no effect

Spinel said "I'll let you guys take this."

The robot begins to fire again.

Connie yelled "Forehand!"

She guides Steven to swing the sword left to right, deflecting another ball

Connie yelled "Backhand!"

She guides Steven to swing the sword right to left, deflecting yet another ball

Steven and Connie yelled "Overhead... death strike!"

Connie and Steven bring their sword up and then swing it down, causing the fire ball that was launched at them to start flying in the opposite direction and into the robot.

The impact causes the robot to explode with a whirring and clanging sound.

Connie *awestruck* "Just like tennis practice."

Steven *awestruck as well* "Magical destiny practice."

Ticket Booth Lady stands up again, peering out of the ticket booth to see if it is safe.

She sees Steven, Spinel, Connie, and Leo.

Steven *looks happy and innocent as a tire rolls by* "Hi!"

Ticket Booth Lady *briefly scans the fight scene and smiles awkwardly* "Uh, hello."

Steven said "Three kids and one lion to see Dogcopter."

Leo is looking into the ticket booth and he snorts on the glass, causing it to fog up briefly."

Ticket Booth Lady *looks at Lion and then back at Steven, Spinel, and Connie, leaning in slightly* "Um, do you have a rewards card?"

Beach City Theater

On screen, Dogcopter is eating out of a bowl and a beeping sound can be heard coming from inside the building.

Dogcopter looks up and flies out of the building, which explodes seconds later.

Off screen Steven, Spinel, and Connie are sitting in the theater and wearing 3D glasses. Steven is eating popcorn and Connie is drinking a soda.

Steven *looks amazed* "Whoa! Was that in the book?"

Connie *also looks amazed* "Eh, they're taking some liberties."

Leo ending

* * *

**Attention fans of this story, I need your help, as you know Spinel only had a small handful of songs and all her songs are kinda sad, so I need your help to come up with some happy songs for Spinel**


	12. Rose's Room

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Inside the Beach House

Steven said "This is it, folks. Rookie sensation Steven Universe readies his last spoon full of Colonel Kernel's Classic Creamed Corn. As the crowd waits with bated breath, one bite between him... and destiny."

Steven eats cream corn and puts the can in the counter.

Steven said "And he's done it! *turns around* He's eaten five cans of creamed corn!"

Spinel applauds

Steven takes a bow and said "Thank you, you're too kind."

The Temple Gate opens and the rest of the Crystal Gems walk out of it.

Pearl *raises hand* "Good afternoon, Steven."

Steven said "Guys, check this out!"

Amethyst said "Stoo-man in the house! Whatcha got? Whatcha got?"

Steven said "I got five empty cans of Colonel Kernel's Classic Creamed Corn!"

Garnet said "Cool."

Steven *shows the Gems the back of the can* "Yeah, and on the back are five dollar coupons for mini-golf. I ate five cans, so we all can go together."

Pearl said "That's so thoughtful, Steven. Unfortunately though, uhh..." *looks at Amethyst*

Amethyst *shrugs* "We gotta go on a mission..."

Steven asked "What? Not again! *drops cans* But you guys promised we'd hang out!"

Garnet *walks towards Warp Pad* "A dangerous artifact has appeared in the Northern Hemisphere, we need to go retrieve it."

Steven said "But mini-golf is so much fun! There's castles, and windmills, and I like it, and- oh look, look what I brought!"

Steven heads over the table and picks up a pair of golf pants.

Steven said "I pulled out my dad's old clubs and also found a pair of his old golf pants. They're a little big on me, but you can wear them, Garnet!"

Pearl, Spinel, and Amethyst chuckle

Amethyst said "See ya, buddy! You coming or what Spinel?"

Spinel said "I don't want to be away from my best friend, the dangerous missions usually take a few days."

Amethyst said "Only because you're not there."

Spinel said "I'll stay here and keep Steven company."

Pearl said "We'll bring you something back!"

Steven sighs heavily and falls back as they warp away

Steven said "Well Spinel, there not the only ones with a dangerous adventure to tackle."

They start to play Mini Golf Quest and eat chips.

Steven said "Awww yeah! You received the Mythril Putter!" *imitates game sound*

Steven *reads the character lines* "Don't worry Professor. We're gonna sink 'em all!" *chuckles*

Spinel "Uh oh. (Windmill enemy appears.) Oh windmill. Why must we always fight? Man, it would've been just like this!"

Steven said "I know right."

They keep playing until the next day.

* * *

Steven imitated "I can't lose! I am the greatest golfer in the Universssse!" *makes explosion sounds* *laughing* Alright! Secret ending!"

Pearl said "Hey, Steven! We're baaaack!"

Steven said "Hey."

Ace said "Project F.L.O.G! That's golf backwards."

Cryogenic capsule starts opening.

Ace asked "What is this?"

Amethyst *suddenly appears* "HEY STEVEN. Wanna hear about where we've been?"

Steven said "Un— Oh! Wait! Wait, hold on!"

Ace said "June 9, 2014? But that was the date he disappeared!"

Amethyst lands in front of

Steven and Spinel both yell "HEY!"

Garnet said "Steven! Look at this."

Ace keeps talking in the background.

Amethyst said "It's the Wailing Stone we found!"

Garnet corrected "The Wailing Stone I found."

Spinel said "Yeah that's awesome, but could you give us just one minute?"

Pearl *gesturing towards the Wailing Stone* Isn't it neat? It uses high-frequency sound waves as a message relay..."

Steven said "Guuuys!"

Pearl explained "...Between two fixed points!"

Amethyst said "Look, you just have to push this!"

She presses the top of the Wailing Stone

The Wailing Stone activates, interrupting Pearl and making the TV break.

Pearl *pushes the button again* "Amethyst, I told you not to turn it on the house!"

Amethyst laughed and said "Chill out P, it's not like anyone got hurt, and Steven and Spinel LOVED IT! - Steven? Spinel?

Steven yelled "THAT WAS THE SECRET ENDING! Now I have to replay the final dungeon all over again! It's not fair! I can't go mini-golfing, I can't play my game with Spinel, I can't stop going into the bathroom because I ate all that Creamed Corn, so much Corn... *sigh* I just wish I had a place for me and Spinel."

Steven's gem starts glowing, and he lifts up his shirt to reveal it.

Steven asked "Huh? My gem!"

Pearl and Amethyst start to move towards Steven while Garnet looks up from the level below. Rose's Symbol starts glowing in the Temple Gate.

Pearl explained "Rose's door. Steven, your gem is opening your mother's room...!"

Rose's Door opens.

Steven *walking to the room* "Woah... !"

The other Gems warn Steven, their voices mixing together.

Pearl and Amethyst both said "Steven, wait!"

Garnet said "Don't go in there!"

Steven said "It's never about what I wanna do, is it? Well now we have a place where I'm going and ONLY SPINEL CAN COME!"

He grabs Spinel's hand and runs into his mothers room as the door closed behind them.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet yelled "STEVEN!?

Steven yelled "YES!" *storms into room*

Inside Rose's Room

The door puffs into pink clouds.

Steven said "Woah. So this is my mom's room?

Spinel answered "Yes, we would share this room and play for hours, every day was so much fun, the only time we didn't play together was during missions and when Greg started hanging around, I'll admit I was a little bit jealous of him, and kinda mad when he stole Rose away, the one thing that helped me move on… was you Steven, you were the glimmer of light that helped pull me from my despair, even as a baby."

Steven said "Thanks for telling me this."

Spinel said "Its what friends are for."

Steven said "Mom must've liked clouds a lot... But what kind of room doesn't even have a bed?"

A bed appears, knocking Steven and Spinel up.

Steven said "Woooah, cool! Hm... This bed is pretty nice. But you know what would be really nice? Quadruple-bunk beds!"

The bed turns into a quadruple bunk bed complex.

Steven *gasps* "With a slide! *slide appears* *slides down with Spinel* WOOO-HOO! *flies into the air* A parachute! *parachute appears* Ehehehe. What next? Hmmmm... Ummmm... A Tiny Floating Whale?"

A Tiny Floating Whale appears, and makes whale sounds.

Steven *giggles* "Wow! Here I can get anything I ask for! But you know what I really want? I wanna see the end of my game with Spinel, without being interrupted!"

Golf Quest Mini pops-in. Steven and the Whale high five.

Ace's Father *pod opens* "It's me, your father! After decades of cryostation, I'm finally free!"

Ace said "Saving the day is just par for the course."

Steven said "Awesome! *yawn* Hmm. I'm kinda hungry now."

A donut appears.

Steven *laughs* "Alright! *donut puffs when Steven tries to eat it* Wha... ? Hey! I want a real donut!"

Another donut appears.

Steven *donut puffs again* "What?! Can you believe this?"

The Tiny Floating Whale makes whale sounds.

Spinel said "Now we have to go out for donuts!"

The door appears and they both "leave" Rose's Room.

Steven said "Don't get excited, guys. I'm only back for a second.  
Steven looks around and notices that the Gems aren't there.

Steven said "Well, good! We didn't want to see you anyway."

Spinel said "Weird, I didn't think we were in their that long, but come to think of it, what time was it when they came back?"

Steven said "I don't know but I say we go get some donuts."

Spinel said "Agreed."

Steven and Spinel both go to the Big Donut.

Steven said "Hey! How's my favorite fine foods franchise? So I'm thinking... Double chocolate cinnamon twist with sprinkles on the side. You know I like to dip."

Sadie and Lars don't say anything, and keep looking and smiling.

Spinel said "Uhhh... Spinel to Sadie and Lars! Is this like a joke or something? You know I'm the master when it comes to jokes!"

Sadie and Lars both creepily said "Hello, Steven and Spinel. What kinda donut would you like?"

Spinel asked "What's going on here?"

Sadie and Lars both said "It's very nice to see you, Steven!"

Steven Well, it's very nice to see you, too!

Sadie and Lars said "Here are your donuts!"

Steven said "Wait, you guys. I only ordered-"

Sadie and Lars both said "Okay, we love you, Steven and Spinel! Bye bye, now!"

Sadie and Lars go to the back of the store.

Steven said "Wait! where are you guys going? I still haven't paid for these! You guys, hold on a... sec."

Sadie and Lars leave through the back door and Steven follows, but when he gets outside, only Onion is there.

Spinel looks around, confused.

Steven asked "Huh? Hey, Onion! Have you seen Lars and Sadie? They should have just been out here! Hey, if you see them, let me know. Okay? Here, have a donut.

Steven pokes Onion with the donut, but he doesn't move.

Steven said "I'll leave it here for you. *puts the donut on Onion's head* See you later!"

Spinel said "Surprisingly that was the most normal thing we've seen since coming out to get donuts."

Steven keeps searching for Lars and Sadie, and passes by Beach Citywalk Fries without noticing Frybo inside.

Spinel said "All the lights are on. But no one is here..."

Steven walks backwards and sees Frybo and asked "Peedee?"

Frybo puts fry bits on the counter.

Steven said "Oh, fry bits. Usually I'm all about the bits. But I'm feeling kinda spooked right now."

Frybo keeps putting fry bits plates in the same place.

Steven said "AGHA! Uh, you know what? I think I'm gonna look around some more. See you later, Frybo!"

Steven and Spinel keep walking around Beach City and looks around the Beach City Funland, then they stop in front of the arcade until the lights and games are turned on. It shocks Steven and he runs away.

Spinel yelled "Steven!" *she runs after him"

Steven stops by the beach, until he finds Connie on the beach.

Steven said "Connie! I can't believe it's you. When did you get back in town? Huh?"

The water keeps moving forward and backwards.

Steven yelled "AAH! The water! Connie, what's happening? Where is everyone?

Connie *turns around* "He was incredible!"

Steven asked "HUH? "

Connie repeated "He was incredible!"

Steven yelled "Get me out of here!"

Connie keeps repeating "He was incredible!"

Steven asked "What's wrong with your faces? Lion, you too?!"

Connie *echo* He was incredible!

Steven gasps scarcely

Suddenly Steven appears to be waking in water.

Steven yell-asked "Can someone please explain THIS?! Huh!"

Steven sinks in the water

After that Spinel arrive's on the beach, looking for Steven

Spinel yelled "Steven, Where are you?!"

She noticed Connie and asked "Connie have you seen Steven resonantly?"

Connie said "He was incredible!"

Spinel said "I know Steven is awesome, but where is he?"

Connie repeated "He was incredible!"

Spinel said "Okay this is crazy too. Well only one thing left to do since things are getting so crazy." *pulls a classic guitar out of gem* *starts playing guitar* *looks out to Ocean* _if you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the see… I'll sail the world to find you._

Spinel looks into the starless night sky

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see… I'll be the light to guide you._

_Find out what we're made of… When when we are called to help our friends in need._

_You can count on me like one, two, three… I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it…_

_I can count on you like four, three, two… You'll be there._

_Because that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh._

She stopped and looked torts town and said "Steven no matter were you are, I'll find you, because, _you can count on me!"_

The city starts to vanish.

Spinel runaways from the beach and watches everyone and everything disappear.

Spinel yelled "This is on a whole new level of crazy! Even for me!"

Spinel is gasping, walking backwards slowly, and then falls in the void, but she finally finds Steven who yelled "AAAAAAAAH! I don't want this!"

The Tiny Floating Whale appeared and asked *in Rose's voice* "What do you want, Steven?"

Steven said "I want to be back with the Gems!

Steven hugs the Whale, and she disappears and the door reappears as he and Spinel fall through it bace into the beach house

Inside Beach House

Steven *falls on Garnet* "Oof! *gasp* GARNET!" *bites Garnet's arm*

Garnet calmly said "Ow."

Steven *gasp* "You're not clouds!"

Spinel *falls on pearl* "Alright, Steven!"

Spinel bites Pearl's arm.

Pearl: AGHUUHH!

Steven explained "Guys, it was awful! I was trapped in a messed up version of Beach City."

Spinel said "Yeah, everyone was acting super weird and..."

Amethyst asked "Rose's room built the whole town?!"

Pearl yelled "IT CAN'T HANDLE A TASK LIKE THAT! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Steven *sigh* "I'm sorry I got mad, guys. I get it now. Things can't always go exactly how I want."

Pearl said "Oh Steven, we're sorry, too."

Amethyst agreed

Garnet said "But guess what? We have time to hang out, now."

Steven gasps

Mini Golf Course

Garnet lightly taps a golf ball into a hole while Spinel is watching curiously

Steven yelled "I always get what I want!"

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter, if you're wondering what this song sung by Spinel was, it was "Count on me" by "Bruno Mars" I hope you liked the chapter and the song and I'll see you all next chapter**


	13. Steven Universe's

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

At the Sea Shrine

The Crystal Gems are exploring the Sea Shrine and looking around a series of hourglasses.

Steven asked "Hey! How about this one here?"

Pearl *walks over to Steven* "What one?"

Steven said "This little one... *looks at the smallest hourglass with starry eyes* It's adorable."

Spinel said "Not more so than you."

Steven said "Thanks."

Pearl explained "Steven, the legendary glass of time won't be nearly so small and insignificant. It'll be beautiful and grand. *looks at an big hourglass with an elegant design in excitement* Like this one!"

Garnet said "I think it's this one."

Steven *looks up* "Whoa!"

Pearl asked "You mean the biggest one?"

Garnet, Steven and Pearl looks up at the giant hourglass.

Pearl asked "How are we even supposed to get that back to the Warp Pad?"

Garnet said "I can carry it." *cracks her knuckles*

Pearl said "Wait! We need to be careful which one we touch, you remember what happened last time we were here."

Steven asked "What happened?"

Amethyst said "Hey, guys. I'm making the call. *picks up an oddly-shaped hourglass* And it's this janky one here!"

Spinel answered "Something similar to that, *looks up* in 3… 2… 1…"

The Sea Shrine begins to rumble.

Spinel said "Yep, exactly this."

Amethyst said "Ugggh... nope, it wasn't."

The ceiling of the shrine disappears and water begins to rush in, flooding the place.

Garnet yelled "Look out! *grabs Steven and dodges the water alongside with Pearl* We don't have much time."

Pearl yelled "Amethyst, come on!"

Steven runs away from Garnet and Pearl, back towards the hourglasses.

Garnet asked "Steven?"

Pearl stuttered "W-Where do you think you're going?!"

Steven replies "Amethyst gets to keep hers!"

Amethyst *walks past, carrying her chosen hourglass* "Darn tootin'!"

Steven said "I'm gonna get the one I picked out."

Spinel opened her hand and revealed the tiny hourglass that Steven picked out.

Steven *picks up the tiny hourglass* "When did you…"

Spinel interrupts "I picked it up when you weren't looking."

Steven said to the hourglass "My name's Steven. You're gonna live with me!" *puts it in his pocket*

Pearl yelled "Steven, come on!"

Steven *runs towards the Warp Pad* "Imma comin'! Imma comin'!"

More water gushes into the shrine, forming a huge wave behind Steven.

Pearl starts to panic and Garnet quickly stretches her arm forward.

Garnet yelled "Hang on!" *grabs Steven and pulls him in*

Amethyst chants "Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Garnet *brings Steven back to the warp pad* "Gotcha!"

Pearl said "Well done Garnet!"

The huge wave engulfs the Crystal Gems before they warp away.

Inside Beach House

The Crystal Gems make it back to the Beach House's warp pad, bringing along a huge amount of water from the wave with them. The water soaks the whole room and washes Steven away from the Warp Pad, while the Gems have sea creatures clinging onto them.

Steven cheers "Hahahah! Hot potato! We're doing that again right?"

Pearl *removes a piece of seaweed from her hair* "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait another hundred years for the sea shrine to reform because somebody couldn't keep their hands to themselves." *glares at Amethyst*

Spinel said "Again!"

Garnet *removes an octopus from her head and turns to Pearl* "You have a lobster on your butt."

Pearl asked "Huh? *looks down at her backside* EEEYYYYY!"

Amethyst laughs at Pearl as she screams in shock.

A Cookie Cat alarm clock starts to ring and Steven gets excited.

Steven yelled "Beach-a-Palooza!"

Amethyst asked "Beach-a-wah-whooza?

Garnet replied "Palooza."

Spinel said "So, it's time already."

Steven said "That was a lot of fun you guys. I'll see you later! After you sir. *opens the front door for a crab* Bye bye!"

After he left Spinel looked at Garnet and asked "Mind helping me out with this?"

She asked gesturing towards a tiny shark that was trying to eat her hand.

Garnet said nothing and pried the tiny shark off Spinel's hand and chucked it through the open door and into the ocean.

Spinel said "Nice shot."

Garnet replied "Thanks"

Beach City

Steven is humming as he makes his way to It's a Wash.

Greg and Yellowtail are seen talking to each other.

Greg said "Yep."

Yellowtail *nods* "Mmhhmm."

Steven Yelled "Dad! Dad! You're ready to rehearse? Whoa!"

Steven then notices Yellowtail's fishing boat, stuck in the car wash.

Greg said "Uhhh, we're having a bit of a day."

Steven asked "Is it stuck?"

Greg said "Yeah."

Steven asked "Why does a boat need a car wash?"

Yellowtail replied "Hah! Huhuhhuh-" *speaks in murmurs and walks towards the boat*

Greg said "Sorry buddy, I don't think I can play in the concert tonight. I gotta deal with this."

Steven said "That's okay, I'll ask Spinel if I can join her act."

Greg said "Perfect, now everyone is happy, well, everyone but me. *ruffles Steven's head* Next time, bud. I promise."

Greg then walks off and starts talking to Yellowtail on his boat, as Steven turns away.

Steven muttered "Dad's Having a bad day, I wish I could go back in time and make everything better."

Steven suddenly disappears and then reappeared at the temple

At the Temple

Steven reappeared and saw the Crystal Gems, mines Spinel who didn't seem to notice him yet, but then he saw something he couldn't believe, another one of him, he then pulled the tiny hourglass out of his pocket and said "Woah, you took me back in time didn't you, you must be the time thing."

At that exact moment the Gems look towards him

* * *

**Au note: The Steven from my fanfic will be Steven 2 and the Steven here will be Steven 1**

* * *

Steven 2 said "I can explain, I've gone back in time, I think."

Garnet said "Okay."

Pearl asked "You believe him?!"

Garnet replied "It's Steven."

Both Steven's simultaneously said "So true."

Amethyst asked "So future Steven? How far from the future did you travel from?"

Steven 2 said "I came back from the day of Beach-a-Palooza."

Steven 1 said "No way that's today!"

Steven 2 said "I must've gone back in time by just a few minutes maybe an hour."

Steven 1 asked "So do you want to come with us to help retrieve the time thing?"

Steven 2 said "Okay."

As they approach the warp pad Steven 2 asked "Hey where's Spinel?"

They get on the warp pad as Steven 1 asked "Who's Spinel?"

They warp away

At the Sea Shrine

Steven 2 said "You know Spinel. The most funny and entertaining gem in the universe. Pink. Gemstone shaped like a heart. Heart pigtails. Squeaks with every step."

All of them but Pearl look confused wale Pearl is starring off into space

Garnet said "You must be from a different timeline that is similar enough to this one that you accidentally crossed over to this timeline when you time traveled."

Both Steven's simultaneously asked "Could you make it a little more simple?"

Garnet said "Your from the future and another universe."

The Crystal Gems then start exploring the Sea Shrine and looking around a series of hourglasses.

Steven 1 asked "Hey! How about this one here?"

Pearl *walks over to Steven* "What one?"

Steven 1 said "This little one... *looks at the smallest hourglass with starry eyes* It's adorable."

Pearl explained "Steven, the legendary glass of time won't be nearly so small and insignificant. It'll be beautiful and grand. *looks at an big hourglass with an elegant design in excitement* Like this one!"

Steven 2 pulls the "legendary hourglass of time" out of his pocket and said "Behold! The legendary hourglass of time!"

Steven 1 picked up the tiny hourglass and yelled "I was right!"

When the sea shrine didn't collapse Pearl asked "I was wrong? Amethyst shape shift into a char, I need to sit down."

Steven 2 said "Okay Steven, here's the situation, Onion's dad will get his boat stuck dad's car wash, don't ask, also don't try and fix it, I have feeling that it will turn out worse than the boat getting stuck, since Spinel isn't hear than maybe the gems can sing with you."

Pearl said "I think that's a wonderful idea!"

Amethyst asked "Hay do you think there is a Spinel in this universe?"

Pearl replied "I think I might know her, about 6000 years ago Rose had a best friend, a gem who's name was Spinel who dose fit the description Steven gave, Rose and Spinel use to spend ages in a garden that was made for a different gem named Pink, but she let them play together but, I haven't seen Spinel in over 6000 years."

Steven 2 could tell that Pearl wasn't telling him everything but didn't question her

Amethyst said "Well I want to meet this Spinel."

Pearl said "The Garden isn't on earth, and as you know we have no way to get to it, but maybe we could cheek."

At the galaxy warps

They all checked the galaxy warps but they were all broken

Steven 1 said "Wait, I have an idea! *pulls out the hourglass* I wish for the Galaxy warp to be fixed!"

Pearl said "Steven that's never going to work."

Suddenly like magic the biggest Galaxy warp is fixed and looks good as new.

Pearl said "I've got to stop doubting Steven."

They then try to use the galaxy warp but it doesn't work.

After many failed attempts to use it Steven 2 is now the only one still on it

Pearl said "Looks like it doesn't work after all."

Steven 2 said "No, it has to work, it just has to."

Pearl said "Come on, its not working and we need to destroy it just in case."

Steven 2 punch's the galaxy warp and yelled "No!"

Just then he warped away

He traveled through space and eventually ended up at the garden

At the garden

As soon as Steven got there he noticed that all the plants were dead and wilted, and the garden was overtaken by weeds, the only trace of color he saw was something pink, so he went to it and upon a closer look he saw it was Spinel, except she had bag under her eyes, her hair looked wild and unkept but still slightly heart shaped, her clothes looked slightly torn and dirty, and her feet had vines growing over them

Spinel finally noticed him and asked "Who are you?"

Steven said "I'm Steven, I come from earth."

Spinel said "Earth, I've heard that its a beautiful planet."

Steven said "It is, it has oceans, trees, big towns, lots of nice people."

Spinel asked "Can I see your gem?"

Steven said "Sure."

He lifts up his shirt and when Spinel see's it she instantly recognized it but decided to test it

Spinel asked "Do you know what gem know what gem this is?"

Steven answered "It was my mom's, Rose Quartz."

Spinel asked "What's a mom?"

Steven said "Okay, Rose Quartz gave up her from permanently to give me life with the help of my human dad, so I'm half gem, half human."

Spinel then started thinking in a complex mater

After about an hour she looks like realized something so she asked "Why are you here?"

Steven said "I've come to bring you to earth, and to be your friend, like you and my mom used to be."

Spinel said "I knew it, Steven was it? I figured it out, your mom? You're mom wasn't a Rose Quartz, you're mom was my diamond, Pink Diamond, she must've disguised herself as a Rose Quartz for reasons unknown and faked her disappearance for reasons unknown, and made you to be better than her, I can tell just by looking at you, you may have the gem but you're personality is different, Steven will you promise not to abandon me?"

Steven said "Yes, I promise, maybe you could summon your weapon to get out of the vine off."

Spinel said "I'm a Spinel, I don't have a weapon."

Steven decided not to question her and just pulled on her legs and freed her from the vines

They got on the galaxy warp and warped back to earth, as soon as they arrived Steven 2 disappeared and the galaxy warp returned to its destroyed state and without warning Steven 1's hourglass of time broke into a million peace's.

Spinel looked at Steven 1 and didn't even question how he was there and made her way over to the Crystal gems.

Spinel said "Hay, I'm Spinel, Steven's new best friend *looks at pearl* Pearly?!"

Spinel wrapped her arms around Pearl's whole body in a tight hug

Spinel yelled "I missed you!"

Pearl said "I missed you you too, though your hugs have gotten softer."

Amethyst asked "Wait, did you just make a joke? *looks at Spinel* I think we're gonna get along fine."

Meanwhile

Steven reappeared in front of the temple, and he saw Spinel practicing her act on the beach, everything was back to normal, but then he tried to find his hourglass but it was gone.

At Beach-a-Palooza

On the stage

The Crystal gems are on stage

Steven: _If you're evil and you're on the rise, you can count on the five of us taking you down!_

_'Cause we're good and evil never beats us, we'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas!_

_We... Are the Crystal Gems, we'll always save the day!_

_And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way!_

_That's why the people of this world... believe in... Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl. And Steven!_

Pearl: _If you could only know... what we really are,_

_When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star..._

Spinel: _We were amazed to find... your beauty and your worth,_

_And we will protect your kind..._

Pearl: _And we will protect your Earth..._

Spinel: _And we will protect your Earth..._

Pearl & Spinel: _And we will protect you!_

Garnet: _I will fight for the place where I'm free, to live together and exist as me!_

Pearl: _I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz and everything she believed in!_

Amethyst: _I will fight for the world I was made in, the Earth is everything I've ever known!_

Spinel: _I will fight for the friends and family I've come to know!_

Steven: _I will fight for everything, that everyone wants me to be when I'm grown!_

Crystal Gems: _The odds are against us, this won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone!_

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

End

* * *

**The reason I did this is to introduce a new FanFiction that I'm planning and also to say that I'm deleting the pole, at the rate it's going I don't need future vision to see how it's going to end, 3 way won but I'm not conferrable making it 3 way, but the new fanfiction will be pure Steven x Spinel shipping, and if want I'll make a one-shot about a three way between them in the future also you all know the song, a version of "We Are The Crystal Gems" with Spinel**

**One last thing, if you are or you know anyone that's good at doing reaction fics let me know, I need help on my reaction fic**


	14. Monster buddies

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy**

* * *

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way _

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Inside Ice Cavern

The Crystal Gems are inside an ice cavern battling a corrupted Larimar while icicles fall all around.

Larimar is knocked backwards and crashes into a wall.

Garnet said "Alright everyone!"

Pearl said "One more attack should do it."

An icicle impales Larimar's arm, causing it to fall off.

Steven said "Yikes! Your arm."

Garnet punches Larimar, causing her to crumble and poof into a icy cloud.

Her gem falls from the cloud and Pearl rushes towards it, catching and then bubbling it away.

Pearl said "Now there's nothing standing between us and the Shooting Star."

The cavern continues to rumble and crumble.

Spinel said "Except maybe that."

Amethyst yelled "This job is really dangerous! Whoaa, Jeeezzz. Whu-Whoa, MAMA!" *gets buried under a pile of small ice boulders*

Steven said "Amethyst! Uh, don't worry! I'll dig you out."

Amethyst mumbles to Steven.

Pearl yelled "We've got to get Steven out of here!"

Spinel said "Finally, something we agree on!"

Garnet *turns to Steven* "I'm sending you back to the temple."

Steven yell-asked "But Garnet, how are you gonna... (Garnet bubbles Steven up.) You can bubble me?!"

Pearl yelled "Garnet, no! *Garnet sends the bubbled Steven back to the temple* Garnet!"

Spinel said "Bubble me to the temple too, that way nothing too crazy happens once he pops his bubble."

Garnet did just that and then said "Watch your head."

The ice cavern then caves in, burying the Gems.

Inside Burning Room

Steven screams as he is warped through the bubble stream.

He then appears in the basement of the temple, surrounded with several bubbled gems.

Steven said "Whoa! I'm back inside the temple. *sees Larimar's gem from before* Hehehe, look 'atcha now. Stuck in a bubble. Hmmm. Let me see if I can... Graaa-yeah! *forcefully pulls his bubble open, popping it, and falls* Whoa!"

Steven falls on top of the bubble of another gem, causing it to pop. The gem then begins to reform.

Steven asked "Oh man. What's happening?!"

Suddenly Spinel appeared in her bubble

The regenerating form glows in green, at first seemingly humanoid, before expanding to glowing into a giant familiar monster.

Steven Aah! The Centipeetle! *screams and tries to run away*

Spinel yelled "I'm too late! Don't worry Steven, I'll save you! *struggles to pop the bubble* As soon I get out of this bubble, man Garnet's bubble is so tough, it's defying Spinel logic."

Nephrite glances at Steven for a moment, before shrinking down and reforming into a smaller version of itself.

Spinel said "Ow my gosh it's so cute!"

Steven asked "Eh... Huh? *sees Nephrite, trembling in fear* It looks... so scared. *crawls towards it* Uhh, hi. Ah, it's okay. Look. *lies belly flat on the floor* Please don't be scared of me. See, I'm not gonna hurt you. Yeah, just relax. (Nephrite begins to calm down.) Yeah, that's it. Doesn't relaxing feel nice? You wanna come over here and relax with me? Yeah, we can totally just hang out and relax, right here on the floor. (Nephrite starts crawling towards Steven.) Yeah, don't be shy. We can be friends. My name's St-"

Pearl *interrupts* "STEVEN! Get away from that thing!"

Amethyst yelled "Whoa, dude!"

Steven said "Wait! It's not-"

Garnet leaps over and attempts to punch the frightened Nephrite, which it quickly dodges away.

Pearl then jumps to Steven's side.

Pearl said "This was a terrible idea! And he's even managed to pop a bubble, and let out that awful... thing! By the way where is Spinel?"

Spinel yelled "Get me out of here!"

Garnet's gauntlets sparkle, ready to attack the cornered Nephrite again.

Pearl said "If that thing hurt you, so help me I'll !-"

Steven said "No! It didn't do anything! *runs in between Garnet and Nephrite* Garnet, don't hurt it! *spreads his arms out* I accidentally let it out of its bubble, but it didn't even try to hurt me. It's not like the other monsters, it's just scared and confused. Please Garnet. I'm begging you."

Spinel suddenly dropped down next to him and said "Finally, I'm out, by the way Garnet, everything Steven said is true."

There is a dramatic pause as Steven and Spinel both use their puppy dog eyes

Garnet: "... I can't say no to that face."

Pearl said "Excuse me?! You can't be serious!"

Spinel said "I'd like to see you say no the the puppy dog eyes."

Garnet said "I think you should try and tame it, Steven."

Steven said "Garnet! *hugs Garnet's leg* Thank you sooo much."

Amethyst *laughs at Pearl* "Shut down by the G-squad! Ahahahaha!"

Pearl said "Well, let's at least take some precaution."

Outside Beach House

Garnet said "Alright, Steven. Let's see if you can get it to calm down."

Nephrite is seen chained to a rock on the beach.

Steven said "Um, it still seems a little scared."

A chain breaks apart from Nephrite.

The Gems and Lion all brace themselves for battle.

Spinel said "Stand down, he's got this."

Steven said "Maybe you guys could put your weapons away and watch from the house?"

Pearl yelled "Absolutely not!"

Garnet *dispels her gauntlets* "Steven can handle it."

Pearl yelled "Garnet!?"

Garnet said "Pearl." *walks away*

Amethyst said "Oh! Hmm, hmm! You just go... Garneted! Aha!"

The Gems and Lion turn around and walk back to the temple.

Steven said "Okay, friend. It's just us now, and Spinel."

Spinel brakes Nephrite free of its chains.

Steven said "Calm, calm, calm. Just like before. Just relax and let your hair down."

Nephrite begins to calm down again.

Spinel asked "You wanna come over here?"

Nephrite jitters on the spot.

Steven said "C'mon, it won't be like before. How about we try something else? Hmmmm. Oh, what's this?"

Steven pulls out a bag of Chaaaaps from his jacket.

Steven said "Chiiips! You like chiiiiips? You wanna chiipps? Yeah? Yeah? *takes a chip out of the bag* Awwww, look at this chip! Yum, yum, yum! *eats the chip* Mmm, tasty, tasty. Try it!"

Nephrite starts approaching towards Steven again.

Steven said "That's it! *takes out another chip* Smells good, right? (Nephrite grabs the chip out of Steven's hand and eats it.) I don't know how you eat with an eyeball in your mouth, but I'm glad you like it. *gets up and leads Nephrite with a chip in hand* Mmm, mmm! Aaah!"

A wind blows the chip out of Steven's hand, which Nephrite catches and eats.

Steven laughed "Hahahahaha, woohoo! *throws handfuls of chips in air and laughs* Hey, come on!"

Nephrite gets near Steven and starts eating chips off the air."

Steven and spinel: _You love chips, and I love chips! Hahahaha! Yeah!_

A seagull sees the chips in Steven's hand and bites his hand, causing Steven to drop the bag in pain.

Spinel yelled "Shoo, get! Those aren't for you!"

The seagull growls at Steven, when a spray of acid splashes in between Steven and the seagull.

Steven turns and sees an agitated Nephrite.

Steven asked "W-What are you doing?"

Nephrite shoots another spray of acid at the seagull again, scaring it away.

Steven said "You... saved me."

Spinel said "From an angry seagull, but considering the last encounter we had with the Centipeetle, that was pretty cool."

Steven said "Let's call her Centi."

Spinel said "Great idea, in my book, Centi is an honorary crystal gem."

Inside Beach House

Steven, Spinel and Centi head back into the house, where the other Gems are gathered and discussing at the kitchen counter.

Pearl said "... But we have to go back for the Shooting Star!"

Steven *enters* "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst!"

Pearl asked "Woah, why isn't that thing on its rock?"

Spinel said "She's not a "thing" her name is Centi."

Steven said "I trained her up! Look! Squawk!"

Nephrite shoots acid at a beam of the house.

Steven: Squawk!

Nephrite shoots acid towards Garnet, barely missing her.

Steven: Squawk!

Pearl said "Steven, you can't just... Ooh!"

Nephrite shoots acid, causing Pearl to duck, as it hit a picture of Pearl on the fridge, contorting it into a grumpy expression.

Amethyst laughed "Hahahaha! That was awesome..."

Steven: Squawk!

Nephrite shoots acid and it knocks Amethyst's sandwich off her hand.

Amethyst yelled "Nooooo! Mi tortaaa!" *grieves over her sandwich*

Pearl said "Steven, this is unacceptable!"

Spinel said "Oh, come on Pearl. *feeds and pets Nephrite* She can help us on like missions and stuff."

Pearl yelled "Oh, no! Out of the question!"

Steven said "Awww."

Pearl said "Well we can't return to the Ice Cavern now. We have to deal with Steven and his... situation."

Spinel said "Ah, let Centi come, she saved Steven, from a seagull, yes but she still saved him so that's good enough for me."

Pearl yelled "No! And not even the puppy dog eyes can change my mind!"

Amethyst said "Well I dunno how we're getting through that cavern without causing a cave-in anyway."

Garnet said "Hmmm. That's how." *looks at Nephrite, whose saliva is dripping of her mouth and burning another hole into the wooden floor*

Inside Ice Cavern

Pearl said "I just don't know if this will work..."

Steven: Squawk!

Nephrite creates a hole through the wall with her acid spray.

Spinel said "Alright, Centi!" *feeds Nephrite chips as a reward*

Pearl said "Shooting Star, here we come..."

The Crystal Gems proceed to venture through the Ice Cavern, as Nephrite helps with her acid spray to overcome any obstacles in their way.

The Crystal Gems eventually arrive in a room containing the Shooting Star.

Crystal Gems: Woah.

Steven said "Cool!"

Pearl said "There it is! The Shooting Star! *proceeds the pool in the center of the room* An ancient elemental, so hot, and so volatile, it can only be contained in ice. Bare skin cannot endure its intensity!"

Steven asked "What do you do with the Shooting Star?"

Spinel explained "It's a last resort in case something really bad happens."

Pearl said "Garnet, you'll have to use your gauntlets as not to hurt your hands."

Spinel said "And I'll cover Centi's eye because she's still afraid of our weapons."

Spinel proceeds to do so by forcefully keeping Centi's mouth closed, Centi started to struggle but a gentle touch from Steven calmed her down.

Garnet summons her gauntlets and prepares to dip her hands into the pool and then Bubbled the Shooting star away.

Garnet said "Steven... You did a good job taming the Centipeetle, I mean Centi, Your mother would be so proud."

Steven asked "She would?"

Garnet said "The truth is, Rose Quartz had tried to use her powers to save these monsters too, but she was never able to heal them."

Steven said "Looks like Spinel was right, Spinel said that I could become even greater than my mom, I'm already one step in the right direction."

Pearl said "Who knows? Maybe when you have better control of your powers, you might help them in ways even your mother couldn't."

Garnet said "Especially this one. *points to Centi*

Steven said "I'll keep her safe." *holds his hands over Centi and bubble's her*

Amethyst said "Whoa!"

Pearl and Spinel both yelled "Steven! You can bubble Gems!"

Steven pooped the bubble.

Garnet explained "For future reference, if you want to teleport the bubble's home just tap the top of them."

End

* * *

**I did this because I love Centi, plus if Steven covered Centi's eye when Garnet summoned her gauntlets in the show, this would've happened, not all of it but most of it, see you later**


	15. A Healing Kiss

**Happy new year! It's the first chapter of 2020! And best of all this fanfiction has over 100,000 views, so thank you my fans, you're all awesome! Thank you for taking your time to read my fanfiction! I own nothing from from Steven Universe!**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way _

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

At Lighthouse Cliff

A gloomy Steven, lying belly-down on Leo's back, is carried up the cliff overlooking the Crystal Temple, as Connie sets up a picnic on the hill.

Connie said "Steven, hurry up!" *prepares the mat for the picnic*

Steven falls face-first off from Leo's back.

Connie asked "Are you okay?"

Steven answered "I'm fine..."

Connie asked "Are you sure you're okay?" *hands Steven a sandwich from the picnic basket*

Steven answered "Yeah." *eats the sandwich sadly and slowly*

Connie asked "Okay, uh... So, um... Is this fence new?" *points to the fence that is now surrounding the entire cliff*

Steven sighed "Uh, it's a long story."

Connie asked "Is it a magic story?!"

Steven answered "Mayybee?"

Connie asked "Well, what happened? Tell me, please."

Steven replied "Okay, okay. But it's not a happy story."

Steven begins retelling the story, flashing back to the events that occurred.

Steven *narrating* "Amethyst was horsing around, by the cliff."

Steven *in the flashback* "Amethyst, be careful!"

Amethyst *laughs* "Steven, why are you getting so worked up?" *makes a mock-lovestruck face* "Why~? Do you care about me or something~?"

Steven *visibly worried* "Yes..."

Amethyst said "Ah, Steven, I didn't mean to make you- *pretends to fall backwards* Woah, woah!"

Steven yelled "Amethyst, stop you're gonna fall!"

Amethyst *continues horsing around* "Ooh... Steven! *giggles* I'm gonna fa-all!"

Steven *chases Amethyst* Amethyst, you're gonna get hurt!

Amethyst *stands at the edge of the cliff* "Steven, please, I'm a Gem warrior, I'm not gonna fall-"

Ironically, the ground underneath Amethyst gives way, and she falls off the cliff.

Amethyst *facepalms* "Ugh, this is so embarrassing. *crashes into a rock* Ow!"

Steven yelled "A-Aahhh!"

Amethyst yelled back "I'm okay!"

Steven *narrating* "Next thing I know Spinel's arm is wrapped around my body."

Steven with Spinel's arm wrapped protectively around his body looks behind him and sees Spinel

Spinel said "You gotta be careful Steven, I've fallen off enough cliffs to know that the edge could give away at any second, taking you down with it."

Steven said "That's exactly what happened to Amethyst."

Spinel then started lowering Steven down to where Amethyst had landed

Once Steven was on the ground next to Amethyst he asked "You sure you're okay?"

Amethyst replied "Yes, Steven, I'm fine. Except for this!"

Amethyst pulls aside part of her hair to reveal an enlarged eye, when Garnet and Pearl comes running over.

Suddenly Spinel dropped down next to Steven completely unharmed

Spinel looks at Amethyst and gasped "Amethyst! Are you okay?!"

Amethyst moaned "Ugh great."

Pearl said "Show me your gem!" *reaches towards Amethyst*

Amethyst *slaps Pearl's hand away* "Fresh!"

Garnet grabs Amethyst's arm and pulls down her shirt, revealing a crack in her gem.

Pearl yelled "Amethyst! Your gem is cracked!"

Amethyst scoffed "Rude! *blushes and covers up her gem* Ah- It's not a big deal! Plus, now I have this cool googly eye." *shakes her enlarged eye around*

Spinel said "Now I know what Steven meant when he said theirs a fine line between funny and disturbing."

Pearl asked "How did this even happen?"

Steven answered "She fell off the cliff by the lighthouse."

Amethyst argued "Did not!"

Pearl said "Of course... How could I have been so blind? We need to put a fence up there, so this will never happen again!"

The flashback ends, returning back to Steven and Connie.

Steven *narrating* "And that's why there's a fence. The end!" *chomps the sandwich in hand*

Connie asked "Wait, what happened to Amethyst?"

Steven said "Uhhh..."

Connie said "C'mon! Tell me the rest!"

Steven said "I don't wanna."

Connie asked "Steven?

Steven looks away, unyielding.

Connie playfully said "Steee-veeen~"

Steven starts trembling and murmuring

Connie angrily said "Steven!"

Steven trembles faster and groans louder, and gives in.

Steven syed "Okay, okay!... But only if you let me try on your glasses."

Connie replied "Only if you give me the rest of your juice."

Steven said "Okay."

Steven and Connie trade their it

Steven puts on Connie's glasses and asked "How do I look?"

He makes a goofy smile

Connie squinted her eyes and replied "I have no idea."

Suddenly they heard a camera shutter

Steven asked "Did you hear that?"

Connie yelled "Ow no you don't! Don't you dare change the subject!"

Steven replied "I'm not, but what was that sound?"`

Suddenly something pink catches Steven's eye and he yelled "Spinel, wherever you are! Can you please go back to the house?!"

Connie pleaded "Tell me the rest, please."

Steven said "Well... um... *continues narrating* So... we were all worried about Amethyst.

The flashback continues

Steven *in the flashback* "So, what's the problem? Amethyst falls on stuff all the time."

Pearl replied "It'd be fine if it was just her body, but her gem is damaged."

Steven asked "So, what do you do to fix it?"

Pearl answered "Before... we had Rose..."

Garnet said "Steven, your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have the Rose Quartz gem now. I know that power is in you, too."

Spinel said "You can do it buddy."

Steven yelled "Amethyst! Show me your gem!"

Amethyst replied "Yeah, all right." *pulls down her shirt*

Steven *whispering* "The power to heal."

Steven does an elegant and dramatic entry, like he is being wrapped by a vine and then burst out in a flurry of roses.

He then starts straining in front of Amethyst's gem bit nothing happens.

Steven said "It's not working. Maybe my eyes are to dry to cry right now."

Spinel replied "You should never force yourself to cry, even for a good cause."

Steven thanked Spinel

Garnet said "We have no choice. We need to take Amethyst to Rose's Healing Spring."

Amethyst *scoffs* "Guys, I'm fine, I'm not gonna get any wor-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r... *pops* Hcaeb eth no gniod uoy era thaw? Syug yeh!"

Spinel said "Ow no, she's delirious."

Steven asked "What do you mean?"

Spinel answered "She just said "Hey guys! What are you doing on the beach?"."

The others look at her confused

Spinel asked "What? I speak cracked Amethyst."

Pearl asked "How many times have Amethyst's gem been cracked?"

Spinel answered "Often enough, 5 maybe 6 times."

Steven, Garnet and Pearl look at each other with concerns

At Rose's Garden

The Crystal Gems warp in

Pearl said "And in the center of the garden, Rose's Fountain! Overflowing with your mother's healing, lacrimal essence!"

Garnet said "I don't see it."

Spinel asked "Wha..." *gasps*

Spinel notices the garden is overran by massive vines and brambles then she starts glowing pink she then grows taller, her heart pigtails came undone and became long and spiked, and finally her gem got flipped upside down

When the glow faded her shirt was revealed to be now dark purple, and her shows and shoulders were both pointed

Spinel yelled "Hay! I thought I got rid of you!"

The vines and brambles, almost as it they were afraid, all suddenly retreated into the ground and revealed Rose's Fountain.

Spinel shape-shifted back to normal and said "Sorry you had to see that."

Garnet said "This isn't right."

Steven looks around the fountain once belonging to his mother

Garnet said "The fountain isn't running."

Pearl and Spinel simultaneously asked "What? W-what's wrong with it?

Garnet replied "I'm not sure."

Steven asked "Is that Mom? Oh, oh, I'm getting emotional! I think it's happening! Uh, I'm really feeling it!"

Steven leans over Amethyst and starts straining to cry again, while Pearl and Garnet watch.

The flashback then abruptly cuts back to Steven and Connie

Steven *falls over* "Ahh! Headache!"

Connie yelled "So give back my glasses and finish the story!"

Steven returns Connie her glasses, and the flashback continues, with Steven still not crying and nothing happening.

Steven *in the flashback* "Ah, come on! I had it!"

Pearl *sighs* "Steven, it's fine. Just— just stay here and watch Amethyst. We'll find out what's wrong with the fountain."

Steven yelled "No, no. Wait! I can still do it!" *stretches his eyes*

The crack in Amethyst's gem worsens, causing Amethyst's body to fall apart.

Garnet and Pearl start to leave but Steven chases after them.

Steven said "Wait, wait! It might still happen! Guys?"

Garnet and Pearl continue to leave, ignoring the dejected Steven.

Amethyst then rams into Steven with her head.

Steven yelled "Ahh!"

Amethyst asked "Pleh elttil, hu?"

Spinel said "She said "Uh, little help?"."

Steven turns and sees Amethyst's body trying to round itself up; her hand bouncing her leg like a ball.

Steven yelled "I can't understand you! I don't understand anything! Why is Spinel the only one acting normal? Why can't I- *looks at Rose's statue at the fountain* Why can't I cry?!"

The place echoes back "Why can't I cry?", startling Steven.

Steven said "It's just... I mean, I don't know how to feel about you, but everyone else does. I wish I could have met you then this place would make me sad, and I could cry healing tears, like you." *climbs and lies on Rose's statue*

Steven then suddenly hears sniffling sounds.

The flashback cuts away, revealing it is Connie, getting emotional and tearing up.

Steven asked "Are you okay?"

Connie *sniffles and nods her head* "Keep going." *bites a sandwich*

The flashback continues, as Steven continues to gaze at the statue of his mother. Amethyst suddenly interrupts his trance by hooting and screaming loudly.

Steven then puts his hand over her mouth, stopping her noise.

Amethyst said "Huh? Hay lliw pu reehc?"

Spinel replied "Amethyst just said "Cheer up will yah? Huh?"."

Steven turns over and gasps

Suddenly, the whole place starts rumbling.

Pink water begin to flow out of Rose's Fountain, washing over Steven and Amethyst and flooding the whole place.

Steven yelled "Spinel! Help me get Amethyst into the water!"

Spinel chucked Amethyst into the pool

Amethyst soon leapt out of the pool all together and gem completely fixed and hug'd Steven and said "Look at this guy, saving my life and junk." *laughs*

Steven *laughs* I didn't do anything. *to himself* You didn't need me."

Pearl *walks in* "Oh, thank goodness."

Steven asked "What happened?"

Pearl answered "Me and garnet unclogged the fountain."

Steven said "Awesome, we can use the fountain if we need to until my powers kick in. *to himself* If they kick in."

Spinel asked "What was that Steven?"

Steven lied "Nothing."

The flashback ends, cutting back to Connie and Steven.

Steven wipes a single tear from his eye and said "The end."

Connie asked "Is that why you've been so down? Because you're considered that you're powers won't kick in?

Steven shrugs

Connie said "Oh. You can have your juice back."

Steven replied "Nah, that's okay. *sniffles and sighs* Everyone expects me to be like my mom. What if I never get those powers?"

Connie answered "Then you'll be like me. That's not so bad."

Steven replied "But if I don't have powers, then I can't hang out with Spinel or Amethyst or Garnet or Pearl, and I-I can't go on missions!" *starts tearing up*

Connie said "You don't need any powers to be here with me."

Connie takes a sip of the juice and leans forward to Steven, and then suddenly without even realizing it Steven leans in as well until finally their lips meet and the two have their first kiss, but suddenly Connie pulled back."

Connie said "Ow. Ugh." *places her hand on her forehead*

Steven asked "What's wrong?"

Connie answered "I think- There's just— *takes off her glasses* Something wrong with my glasses. My... *vision suddenly becomes clear* My eyes. I-I-I can see!"

Steven asked "What?"

Connie yelled "I can see without my glasses!"

Steven asked "Did I heal your eyes? But how?"

Connie blushed and asked "Do you think it had something to do with *puts hand up to lip* you know what?"

Steven understood exactly what Connie meant by that, neater wanted anyone to know, especially not Spinel.

Steven asked "You don't think? Of course it makes perfect since, I don't have healing tears! I have healing kisses!"

Connie asked "What am I going to tell my parents? What am I going to tell my optometrist?!"

Steven answered "I don't even know! Oh thank you Connie! *hugs Connie* Lion, let's go tell the Gems, they're never going to believe this!"

Spinel yelled "I saw it all and I don't believe it!"

Steven turned to see Spinel holding a camera

Steven asked "How long have you been there?"

Spinel answered "All day, I've been taking pictures non stop."

At that Steven tried to grab the camera but Spinel had been faster and put the camera inside her gem.

Steven and Leo rush down the hill, chasing Spinel and leaving Connie alone.

Connie then pops the lenses out of her glasses and puts them on

Classic ending

* * *

**And it's finally done, this was a hard chapter but my fans are well worth the struggle, I'll see you all next chapter**


	16. Mirror Gem

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy**

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way _

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

At Crystal Temple

Steven is lying on the couch in the living room of the Beach House, petting Centi and talking on his phone with Connie.

Steven asked "Whhaaatt? Why not?""

At Connie's house

Connie answered "Steven, I told you, I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice. And then Mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow, and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation."

Steven flops off the couch and asked "What's summer vacation?"

Connie answered "You know, when school gets out for the summer?"

Steven replied "I've never been to this... How do you say— "school". How does it work?"

Connie answered "It's a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, chalkboards..."

Steven said "Hmm."

Connie continued "Books, maps."

Steven replied "I see."

Shortly after, Steven begins to assemble a pile of school equipment in the kitchen, with the help of Pearl and Spinel

Steven *examines the pile* "Yep, it's all coming together."

Pearl *adds a desk to the pile* "So, how do we begin our "school"?"

Steven replied "Ugh... I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now!?"

Pearl gasped and yelled-asked "Teach you?!"

Spinel yelled "Steven! If only we had known that's what you really wanted! Ask any question your little heart desires to answer and we will answer to the best of our abilities."

Steven asked "How long have you been together?"

Spinel answered "Me and Pearl first met 6000 years ago, we first met garnet 5750 years ago, and we met amethyst 5000 ago."

Steven asked "What about mom?"

Pearl said "She was the one to introduced us all to each other."

Steven asked "Spinel what was up with that other form you had?"

Spinel answered "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pearl whispered into his ear "She doesn't know that it happens when it does, and by a few minutes later she completely forgets it ever happens."

Steven asked "What dose homeworld look like?"

Spinel bit her lip

Pearl said "It will be easier just to show you"

Her gem begins to glow, as she summons a mirror from her gem.

She begins to explain as the mirror twirls in mid-air.

Pearl said "We found this Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history."

The mirror lands in Steven's hands.

Spinel said "It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture."

Steven *looks at his reflection in the mirror* "I must be incredibly important to Gem culture."

Spinel whispered to herself "More than you know."

Pearl *scoffs* "It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated. *clears her throat* Show us the Galaxy Warp."

The mirror does nothing.

Spinel said "Let me try. Show. Us. The Galaxy Warp. *frustrated* Oh, come on!" *grabs the mirror*

Steven *still holding onto the mirror and gets lifted along* "Whoa!" *laughs*

Pearl *grabs Mirror from Spinel* "I know you've seen it. *examines the mirror and sighs* It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame."

Steven *admires himself in the mirror* "Doesn't seem broken to me!"

Spinel said "Oh well. I guess that's the end of our school."

Steven *gets excited* "Whoa. Wha... So you could say... School's out for summer?"

Pearl replied "Yes. Good, Steven. There are many ways to say the same thing."

Steven *gasps* "School's out!" *runs out of the house*

Spinel *runs after him* "Wait for me!"

Pearl *looking at the pile* "Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me."

Beach House

Steven *running down the beach* "School's out! Happy summer vacation, Steven! *starts running backwards* Happy summer vacation, Spinel! *chuckles* Yeah!"

Not looking where he is going, Steven bumps into Lars and Sadie, who are setting up tables outside the Big Donut.

Lars & Sadie both said "Hey!"

The table falls over.

Lars said "Ugh, watch where you're going, you little f... *glances at Sadie* Ssssteven!"

Steven said "Sorry! I'm just so excited for summer. Are you excited for summer? I'm so excited for summer!"

Spinel catches up and yelled "Me too!"

Sadie *laughs* "Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush. But Lars has big plans."

Lars said "You bet I do! All those out-of-town summer babes traveling away from home without their boyfriends, if you know what I mean." *jitters his eyebrows*

Spinel slaps Lars and said "Don't poison Steven's mind with your rudeness."

Steven looks cluelessly.

Lars *ignoring Spinel* "Maybe I'll get a few numbers. Maybe I'll even... call one."

Sadie said "Ha! Well, yeah, maybe I'll meet a new friend."

Steven said "That's a great idea! A special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer. Maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me, I'll walk backwards into my own beach-summer-fun buddy to hang out with me and Spinel! *holds the mirror out and starts walking backwards*

Spinel said "And I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get run over."

Lars yelled "Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot woman!"

Sadie complained "You can stop talking about it now."

Steven *running backwards and laughing, and then begin imitating Michael Jackson and moonwalking* "_Wo, Wo, Wo, Wo! Wo, Wo, Wo, Wo! Wo, Wo, Hee-Hee!"_

Steven moonwalks into the boardwalk, when Mayor Dewey's Van, reflected by the mirror and chanting "May-or Dew-ey", is driving towards him.

Mirror *as Lars* "Watch where you're going, you little!"

Steven asked "Huh? *sees the mirror, and then the van* Nooo!"

Right before he was hit Spinel pulled him back to the sidewalk.

Steven screams in fear not realizing he was safe

Spinel shook Steven until he stopped screaming

Spinel said "It's okay Steven, you're safe now, you need to watch were your going, by the way *looks at the mirror* What do you think happened with that?"

Mirror *projects Steven laughing*

Steven yelled "You work! This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror?"

Mirror *projects Steven again* "You work!"

Steven asked "So you can repeat stuff?"

Mirror *as Steven* "Yeah!"

Mayor Dewey *giving a speech on the beach* "Hello, Beach City, my friends! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air."

Steven *inhales deeply and makes fart noises* "PBHT!"

The crowd snickers.

Mayor Dewey continued "We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season..."

Mirror *as Steven* "PBHT!"

Mayor Dewey continued "... the smells of the busy boardwalk...

Mirror repeated "PBHT!"

Mayor Dewey continued "... the hot, wet ocean wind..."

Mirror repeated "PBHT!"

Mayor Dewey finished "... the time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out."

Mirror repeated "PBHT!"

The crowd laughs aloud.

Steven said "Wow, you picked that up fast."

Time passes by, Steven and Spinel remain on the beach, still playing with the mirror.

Mirror repeated "PBHT!"

Spinel was currently on her back laughing like crazy wale attempting to say "Stop I can't breathe!"

Steven *laughs* "You got a lot of mileage out of that joke. You're pretty funny for a mirror."

Mirror repeated "You're pretty funny for a mirror."

Steven *chuckles* "I'm not a mirror."

Mirror repeated "You're pretty funny for a- *as Spinel* Steven."

Spinel instantaneously stoped laughing and gasped "That is so cool!"

Steven *gasps* "You made something new! Say something else!"

Mirror *as Spinel* Steven *as Steven* and Spinel — is — *as Sadie* a new friend.

Steven *blushing* "Really?"

Mirror *as Steven* "Yeah!"

Spinel said "That didn't make a lot of since but, you're our friend, too! You're pretty awesome."

Mirror *as Spinel* You're pretty."

At first Spinel laughed as she thought the mirror simply copied her sentence but then noticed the absence of the word "awesome" which caused her to blush, and she was incredibly thankful that her skin was already pink so it was barely noticeable.

Meanwhile the mirror laughs as Steven

Steven yelled "I got to go tell the others!"

Mirror *as Steven* "Nooooo!"

Steven reassured "Don't be shy, they'll love you."

Mirror *echoing* "Nooooo!"

Steven *chuckles* "Don't worry, they're a good audience."

Spinel commented "Well Amethyst is, Pearl would be considered about the fact you made friends with a mirror, and Garnet, honestly she's a coin toss."

At the Beach House

Steven *enters the house* "Guys! Wait 'till you see-"

Steven sees Pearl arranging the pile of school equipment from before into a tower, while Garnet and Amethyst watch on, Centi is currently on sleeping peacefully on top of the tower.

Amethyst said "Yo! Ste-man! Spinel!"

Pearl said "Hello, Steven."

Garnet said "Howdy. *makes a finger gun* Bang."

Amethyst asked "Want to see something hilarious?"

Amethyst takes a M.C. Bear Bear toy and attempts to place it on the tower, which Pearl quickly impales with her spear.

Amethyst then starts laughing.

Pearl yelled "You don't understand. Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same!"

grunts angrily and tosses M.C. Bear-Bear into a pile of other stabbed items

Steven yelled "M.C. Bear-Bear! Okay, that's great. Anyway, me and Spinel fixed the mirror!"

Pearl praised "Excellent work, Steven!"

Steven continued "You didn't tell me it's like a person."

The other Gems react in shock.

Pearl asked "Wait. What?"

Steven said to the mirror "Say "hey." ... Lil' buddy... *the mirror does nothing while the Gems still look shocked* Uh... excuse us. *turns around* Come on. You want to come out, don't you? You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun buddies?"

Mirror *whirs* "PBHT!"

Steven *laughs* "Just couldn't help yourself, huh?"

Mirror *as Steven* Just- for- you! *as Spinel* Steven! *as Steven, laughs repeatedly*

Pearl asked "It's talking to him? It shouldn't be able to do that. I-it should just be following orders..."

Amethyst whispered "Garnet, do something."

Garnet said "Steven." *walks towards him*

Mirror *keeps laughing, and then Garnet approaches* "Nooooo!"

Garnet said "You should just give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it."

Amethyst yelled "Yeah, let's bubble it!"

The mirror yelled "Nooooo! *echoes repeatedly* Nooooo!"

Steven asked "Wha..."

Garnet warned "Steven. Don't make me have to take it from you."

Steven *gasps* "It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?"

Garnet replied "Steven, it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything." *reaches for the mirror*

Spinel argued "But Garnet…"

Garnet interrupted "But nothing!"

Mirror *echoing repeatedly* "Nooooo!"

Steven *growls* "It wants to be with ME!"

Steven slaps Garnet's hand away, which hits her in the face and knocks her visor off. Amethyst gasps in extreme surprise, and Garnet glares at Steven in anger.

Steven yelled "Aah! Aah! *runs out of the house with Spinel who grabbed onto his hand at the last second* I'm sorry!..."

Garnet *puts her visor back on and clenches her fists* "That little boy... is in big trouble."

Pearl yelled "Garnet, wait! I'm sure he didn't understand what he was doing!"

Outside Beach House

The Gems exit the house to the beach.

Garnet said "Fan out."

Steven runs and hides behind a rock, panting heavily and asked "What am I gonna do? What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?"

Mirror *whirs in distortion* "Away from home- Let- Me- Out!"

Steven yelled "I don't understand!"

Pearl *calling from afar* "Steven! Spinel!"

Spinel yelled "Come on! We want to help you! What can we do?"

Mirror *whirs and projects a scene of Steven pulling the gem out of the back of the mirror*

Steven turns the mirror to its back and begins tugging on the gem.

As he is pulling the gem, water from the sea begins to form the pattern of the mirror around both Steven and Spinel.

After much effort, Steven manages to pull the gem out, and the mirror shatters.

The gem then starts glowing in Steven's hand and levitates in mid-air. It reforms back into its physical, humanoid form and collapses onto the sand.

Steven *gasps* "Wha..."

Steven runs towards the Gem

Lapis *turns to Steven* "Thank you... You didn't— *struggles to stand, but Steven helps her up* You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Steven, right?"

Steven *breathes deeply* "Mm."

Lapis stated "I'm Lapis - Lapis Lazuli. Are you really a Crystal Gem?"

Steven answered "Yeah! So is Spinel, Spinel come over and say hello."

Spinel was in stunned shock to see Lapis and was blushing so much it was almost noticeable if you looked."

Lapis didn't notice and replied to Steven "But you two set me free."

Steven asked "But— Wha..."

Garnet yelled "STEVEN!"

The other Gems approach and summon their weapons.

Steven *runs towards the Gems* "Wait!"

That got Spinel to snap out of her daze and she summoned her weapon, but pointed it at the other Gems

Lapis angrily said "You... *raises a huge water-arm out of the ocean* You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I USED TO BE!"

("Lapis slams the water-arm onto the Gems, trapping Garnet underneath it and knocking Pearl and Amethyst aside."

Pearl yelled "Steven, run!"

Steven asked Lapis "What are you doing?"

At the same time as Steven, Spinel asked Garnet "What are you doing?"

Lapis yell-answered "I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!"

Steven asked "Huh?"

Lapis replied "They're not going to let us leave."

Steven asked "Leave?"

Lapis *parts the ocean in half, creating a path through it* "Steven, Spinel, come with me."

Steven and Spinel both asked "Where?"

Lapis answered "Home."

Steven stuttered "B-b-but... B-but I... Uh..."

Lapis said "Fine.." *dispels the ocean path*

Garnet manages to break free of the water-arm and punches it away.

She then charges towards Steven and Lapis.

Lapis said "Don't trust them, Steven, Spinel. Goodbye."

Lapis walks into the ocean, and create a huge wave that knocks Steven, Spinel, and Garnet back away. Pearl and Amethyst rush to their side.

Pearl yelled "Steven! *embraces Steven* Are you okay?"

Steven answered "Yeah. I'm fine. So, that was another Gem?"

Pearl *sighs* "Yes."

After a wile of silence Spinel nonchalantly stated "I thought she was pretty cute."

The Crystal Gems gaze out to the ocean for the brief moment.

Garnet stated "Steven, Spinel, you're both grounded."

* * *

**Just to let you know, yes I'm shipping together Spinel and Lapis, and when she comes around Peridot will also be a part of a three way relationship, this'll help me practice for the three way between Steven, Connie, and Spinel I promise I will do after I finish this fanfiction, but that won't be for a long time.**


	17. Ocean Gem

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

(_Singing_)

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: _are the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way_

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All: _of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet_

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Spinel: _Spinel_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Inside Beach House

Steven and the Gems are discussing the previous events in the day prier

Steven asked "... We're grounded?"

Pearl *folds her arms* "Yes, you're grounded!"

Garnet explained "You disobeyed an order."

Amethyst said "And now we're gonna bury you 'til you've learned your lesson. *holds up a shovel*

Steven *panics* "Aah! That's not how grounding works!"

The door of the house suddenly opens.

The Crystal Gems turn to look and see Greg standing at the doorway, panting heavily and in his arms is Spinel's head with her neck stretching who knows where and she has sand in her hair

Steven asked "Dad? Spinel?"

Spinel explained "Amethyst said she was gonna bury my until I lured my lesson."

Greg *breathes heavily* "Uh, you guys better come check this out."

Outside Beach House

Mayor Dewey asked "W-w-wha?."

The citizens of Beach City are gathered behind Mayor Dewey and murmuring worriedly.

Beach City Citizens *murmurs* "Wait. What the... Where did it go? Whoa!"

Ronaldo takes a picture with his phone upon seeing that the entire ocean is gone, leaving various boats and ships stranding on the now-deserted ocean floor.

Steven yelled "The ocean!"

Mayor Dewey yells into a megaphone "Hey, it's those magical ladies!" *yells at Garnet* What's going on here?!

Garnet explained "The ocean is gone, obviously."

Mayor Dewey yelled "That's right. Now it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to... Desert City! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business!"

Lars complained "And all the beach babes! Awwww!"

Mr. Fryman asked "Who's gonna buy my fries?"

Mr. Pizza yelled "And my pizza!"

Mr. Smiley asked "Who's gonna have fun at Funland?"

Mayor Dewey yelled "As mayor, I DEMAND you explain this immediate-!"

Garnet slaps the megaphone out of the Mayor's hand.

Garnet explained "It was Lapis Lazuli."

Steven asked "Lapis Lazuli?"

Pearl explained "She's the Gem you released from the mirror." *projects a hologram of Lapis with her gem*

Beach City Citizens *murmurs* "That's incredible. How did you do that?"

Steven said "But she's a Gem, just like us."

Pearl explained "There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Steven."

Spinel said "It wasn't just Steven, it was a team effort. *looks at the hologram* *blushes* "Even as a hologram, her beauty shines through."

Steven asked "What was that last part?"

Spinel quickly said "Nothing!"

Inside Beach House

Steven is packing his Cheeseburger Backpack as the Gems are discussing in the kitchen.

Pearl asked "How could I have known the Gem contained in that mirror would be so powerful?'

Steven finishes his packing and walks towards the door, passing by Greg and Connie in the house.

Connie asked "Where are you going, Steven?"

Steven answered "I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty trying."

Suddenly Spinel grabbed him and went over to Leo and said "Leo, you know what to do."

Leo got down and let both of them climb on.

Connie asked "What are you two doing?"

Spinel said "No time for goodbye kisses. Hi ho Leo!"

Leo proceeds to create a portal and they go through it, after the portal closed

Pearl asked "Where'd they go? And since when can Leo teleport?"

Garnet said "You don't need me to tell you but they went after Lapis on there own."

Amethyst yelled "We need to go after them!"

Greg yelled "Hold up, I'll take you there in my van."

Connie said "I want to help, too. Also, I feel weird being in the house if Steven's not here."

Amethyst *jumps on the kitchen counter* "WHOO-HOO! Road trip!"

Outside Beach House

(

The group then heads off into the deserted ocean, with the Gems and Connie riding in Greg's Van while an unshaven and distressed Mayor Dewey cries and sprays water on the sand with a hose.

Inside Greg's Van

Greg asked "How about some tunes? This was one of Rose's favorites."

Greg inserts a CD into the music player and loud rock music begins to play. Amethyst chuckles while Pearl chuckles uncomfortably and Connie covered her ears.

Greg asked "So what do you think, Garnet?"

Garnet glares uncomfortably, before kicking the van door open and jumping out of the van, rolling on the ground.

Meanwhile with Steven and Spinel

Steven said "I can't believe Lapis would do this. Gems shouldn't fight each other."

Spinel syed "We're always fighting Gems, actually."

Steven *gasps* "What?!"

Spinel asked "Oh, how do I put this? All Gems aren't necessarily... good, you know those monsters we fight and Centi?"

Steven answered "Yeah. I'm pretty sure Connie is taking care of Centi."

Spinel said "Well, those monster's weren't always like that, some were my best friends at one point, that was before I meet you of course. In other words they used to be just like us but they've become corrupted and broken." *flashbacks to various Gem Monster encounters in the past* "We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them, for now. If we don't, then... then they could potentially harm not just humans but themselves, Centi was able to connect with you most likely because you were the first thing it saw after reforming, but it probably won't be that with all of them, and Lapis's Gem is cracked, she's scared and confused."

Suddenly Leo stopped

Spinel explained "We're here

Steven gasps

At Lapis' Tower

Spinel got off Leo and tried to stretch up to the top of the tower but didn't get far as a Spinel water clone jumped out and attacked so Steven jumped off of Spinel and onto the tower and preceded to swim up

In the air Spinel was fighting her water clone, in the funniest way possible by tap dancing

Before they hit the ground Spinel gets on top of her water clone and it hits the ground breaking Spinel's fall and goes splash but then reforms itself as 2 Spinel water clones

Spinel groans "Ugh. *pulls out 2 heart scythes from her Gem* I hate fighting me."

The clones summon a water copy of her weapon

Spinel proceeds to fight them with the two copies quickly gaining the upper hand but then suddenly a Spear impaired one of them so Spinel turned to its point of origin and didn't see that she had slashed cleanly through both of themand saw Greg's van with the other Crystal Gems on top

Spinel said "Okay I know I have a lot of explaining to do but let me tell you now that Lapis is not a bad Gem, she's cracked so Steven is gonna fix it, and another thing…"

Garnet interrupted "Talk later fight now!"

Spinel then saw that her water clones revived and now there were 4 of them

Spinel said "Uh oh."

So they each took to fighting one of the water clones, Garnet tried punching one but it just stretched out of the way like Spinel, Amethyst was launching rock after rock on one but it kept stretching in various ways to ovoid being hit, Pearl was fighting one and managed to cut it in half unfortunately for her that created another clone but before she could complain one of the 2 clones was tackled to the ground by none other than Connie.

Pearl yelled "Connie get away!"

Connie yelled "No! Focus on your own fight! I can handle this!"

The Spinel clone kicks her off and stands up

Connie continues "I hope."

Spinel from her own fight yelled "Impressive Connie, I see why Steven likes you!"

Connie blushes but then thought of an idea so she ran around the Spinel clone in various patterns, going over, under and around the arms until eventually the arms tied themselves and the clone up in a knot, but that only lasted for a few seconds as the clone simply provided itself with new arms and absorbed the other ones so Connie just defended herself by running and hiding

Finally was Spinel vs water Spinel, they were both getting ready to deliver a final blow, Spinel had her arm over a mile long and coiled up with her first being the size of a house and the clone copied this.

Pearl seemed to recognize this and yelled "Get away fast! I've seen the destructive power of what Spinel is about to do first hand and I'd really rather not relive it, especially if that clone can match her power!"

The other Crystal Gems and Connie took the warning and got in Greg's van and Pearl drove away as she could

Spinel and her Clone released the punch's

Spinel yelled "Time to face my strongest move! Corkscrew Crush!"

Au note: I realize this sounds like Corkscrew Crash so I feel obliged to mention that I own nothing from Pokémon.

The two punches collided and destroyed everything within a hundred foot radius, except the tower in fact the shock wave was so strong that it pushed Steven who was attempting to swim up the town to all the way to the top and the clones to completely vaporize

Atop Lapis' Tower

Steven ascends the water tower to the outer atmosphere of Earth.

Steven asked asked "Lapis?"

Lapis asked "What are you doing here, Steven?"

Steven asked "What? I- No! What are you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is CRAZY! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends. Whoa!"

Lapis *pulls Steven towards her* "Don't you know anything, Steven? Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place..." *gazes up into space*

Steven asked "Wha... ?" *approaches Lapis and sits down next to her*

Lapis said "I just... want to go home..."

Steven replied "I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home."

Lapis explains "I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... *sighs* This is never going to work."

Steven *sees Lapis's cracked gem on her back and gasps* "I can fix your gem. I have healing powers."

Lapis asked "Wait, you have healing powers?"

Steven replied "I know, right?"

Lapis said "Oh, what should I..." *turns around*

Steven said "Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird."

Lapis asked "What?"

Steven kisses Lapis' gem, causing her to shudder.

A brief moment passes, and Lapis' gem begins to restore.

A pair of water-wings sprout from her back and her eyes return back to normal.

Lapis said "Thank you, Steven!"

Steven said "No prob, Bob."

Lapis said "... It's Lapis."

Steven *awkwardly* Yeah."

Lapis said "Okay. Bye." *flies off into space*

Steven watches Lapis flying off, when the water tower starts to rumble.

Being freed of Lapis' control, the water tower starts to crumble and collapse.

At the bace of Lapis' Tower

Spinel and Leo watch as the water tower collapse around them so Spinel gets on Leo's back

At the top of Lapis' Tower

Steven begins to fall alongside with the crumbling water tower.

Steven screamed "Aaaaahh! Whoooaaa-aaaah!"

Spinel and Leo then emerge from a portal beside Steven and Spinel stretched her arm around Steven and yelled to Leo "I got him! Take us to beach city now!"

At Beach City where the water would be

Mayor Dewey still crying and spraying water onto the sand heard a car honk and asked "... Huh?"

He looked and say Greg's van coming straight for him so he dove out of the way, into water? He looked around and saw that the ocean was back.

The ocean begins to flow back to Beach City, restoring to its former self.

Lars cheered "Yes! Babe city, here we com- Whoa!"

Sadie pushes Lars into the water in annoyance.

The van escapes the water and goes onto the beach and they saw Spinel on a stage with Steven on her shoulders and she yelled "Three cheers for the person who brought back the ocean, my friend and your's, Steven Universe! Hip hip!"

Beach city yelled "Hurray!"

Spinel yelled "Hip hip!"

Beach city yelled "Hurray!"

Spinel yelled "Hip hip!"

Beach city yelled "Hurray!"

Connie ran up to the pair and asked "How!? How did you beat Lapis, according to Pearl, Lapis was an evil unreasonable Gem that wanted to destroy earth by stealing its ocean."

Steven answered "Lapis wasn't bad, all she wanted was to go home."

Spinel looked at the two and devilishly smirked and then pulled Connie on stage and yelled "And three cheers for his Girlfriend who helped him save the ocean!"

Connie blushed and said "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Spinel countered "But you are a girl and you are his friend *whisper so only she can hear* And you two kissed."

Connie tried to think of a counter but was too late as Spinel yelled "As I was saying three cheers for Steven's girlfriend, Connie! Hip hip!"

Beach city yelled "Hurray!"

Spinel yelled "Hip hip!"

Beach city yelled "Hurray!"

Spinel yelled "Hip hip!"

Beach city yelled "Hurray!"

At that point Connie's face was so red with embracement that you would mistake her head for a tomato

Doctor Maheswaran suddenly said "So my daughter has a boyfriend that saved the ocean huh? I approve."

Connie became even more embarrassed but it didn't stop there as a final cherry on top Spinel yelled "Who here wants to see the adorable couple kiss?"

Everyone in the crowd started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Steven and Connie looked at each other blushing like crazy until they decided to just go along with it to get their embarrassment over with so they gave each other a quick kiss witch caused the crowd to "Wooho!"

Garnet *to Pearl* "So, Lapis made it off planet."

Pearl asked "What does this mean for us?"

Garnet answered "We wait and see."

The citizens continue cheering and started carrying Steven and Connie above them.

Steven *looks up to the sky* "See you, Lapis."

(The star iris begin zooming in on a single distant star.)

Steven continued "Wherever you are..."

On the other side of the beach Spinel was looking up and said "Lapis Lazuli, if you ever decide to come back, I'll be here waiting."

Classic end

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I was depressed because of the COVID-19 and couldn't work, and when I tried I got easily distracted but like a Phoenix I rose from the ashs**** better than ever, this is what I love to do, thanks for waiting for me, you're the best fans I could ever ask for, I'll see you next chapter**


	18. Space Race

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy**

(Singing)

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: We

Pearl and Amethyst: are the crystal

All: gem's

All but Steven: we always save the day

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: we'll

All: always find a way

Garnet: that's why the people

All: of this world

Garnet: believe in, Garnet

Amethyst: Amethyst

Spinel: Spinel

Pearl: and Pearl

Steven: And Steven

* * *

At the Galaxy Warp

The Crystal Gems arrive on a Warp Pad, leading a series of other Warp Pads

Steven said "Woah."

Garnet *steps on a Warp Pad* "Inactive."

Steven proceeds to paste a sticker of a crying apple on the Warp Pad.

Amethyst *jumps onto another Warp Pad* "Inactive!"

Steven runs over and paste another sticker on the Warp Pad, this time of a crying crossiant.

Pearl *standing on another Warp Pad in disappointment* "Inactive."

Steven pastes another sticker of a crying pear on the Warp Pad.

Spinel *flips onto another Warp Pad* "Inactive *under her breath* unfortunately."

Steven then pastes a sticker of spilled milk

Amethyst complained "Do we have to check all of them? They're all still inactive, like always."

Garnet replied "We need to make sure."

Steven said "I've only seen so many Warp Pads once before! In a dream! *gets two stickers* I hope I have enough of these Crying Breakfast Friends stickers. Do these warp pads go into space too?"

Pearl *runs up to Steven* *baffled* "How do you know about the Galaxy warps!?"

Steven explained "I don't know! I had this weird dream, this place was in it."

Spinel asked "Can you please tell us."

Steven said "I'll tell you on the way home."

They continue to test the warp pads and determine all of them inactive with Steven putting the various stickers on each one, including a Crying Waffle on one that was bigger and much more badly damaged than the others and they warped home with Steven retelling his tail of traveling to an alternative dimension

At the house

Steven said "And then I remember waking up in front of the house, with us practicing our act and you guys know the rest and the hour glass of time was nowhere to be found just some sand in my pocket."

Amethyst laughed and said "Oh man, I can't believe that you dreamed about Spinel's crazy theory!"

Garnet said "well I can't say for sure you did view into another timeline or not, but it is weird that you disappeared and reappeared right after the dream, and even if you glanced into a different timeline, than that was that universe's timeline, I'm sure that won't connect to this one."

Spinel said "I'm proud of you for helping that other me even if it was just a dream." *winks at the audience*

Pearl was stairs off into space thinking about her past with Rose

Steven noticing this asked "Pearl?"

Pearl snapped out of it and said "It's fine. *chuckles* I just wish you could see what it's like out there, but I'll always have my memories of other worlds. But now I'm here. On Earth. Forever."

Steven cheered "With me!"

Pearl said "Right, with you. It really is incredible out there, though."

At It's A Wash

Greg, Steven and Spinel are watching 'Crying Breakfast Friends!' outside. On-screen, various breakfast-themed characters are crying, such as Crying Waffle, Crying Pear, Sad Apple and Spilled Milk.

TV Narrator: Stay tuned for another episode of Crying Breakfast Friends!

Greg said "Yeesh. I must be getting old. I used to like cartoons."

Spinel shrugged and said "If Steven likes it there's nothing wrong with it."

Steven asked "Hey, Dad, did you know the Gems used to travel all over outer space?"

Greg *chuckles* "Yeah. They're pretty far out, son."

Steven said "I think Pearl really misses going out there. *sees a comet print on Greg's Van* Dad, can you help me build a spaceship?"

Spinel shapeshifts into a rocket and said "All aboard!"

Steven said "No a real spaceship, but that was cool Spinel."

Spinel went back to normal and said "Okay."

Greg *nervous* "... You know, that might be a little outside my skill set. How 'bout a bunk bed with wings? I could probably do that."

Steven said "No way! We could totally build a spaceship! *stands up on a chair* People have done it before, and we're people!"

Greg agreed "We are people."

Steven continued "And Pearl would love it so much to see space again."

Greg said "... Sure. Why not? How hurt could we get?"

At the Barn

Greg brings Steven and Spinel to a barn full with various junk.

Greg explained "My aunt and uncle had a great love for aviation and each other. They cherished the years they spent together, and they held on to every belonging they ever owned, kind of like me and my storage shed. I'm starting to think our family has a problem."

Steven said "This is great! I hereby declare this barn to be Universe & Gem's Universal Space Travel HQ!"

Steven, Spinel and Greg begin to draw on a chalkboard and begin to build a spaceship using wood and duct tape. Steven then brings Pearl, covering her eyes, to the barn as a surprise.

Steven said "Okay, now." *lifts his hands off Pearl's eyes*

Pearl *reads a sign on the barn* ""UGU Space Travel"? What is this?"

Steven cheered "We built a spaceship!"

Pearl asked "A spaceship?"

Steven repeated "A spaceship!" *gestures to a wooden box on wheels, with wings taped on the side*

Pearl *raises an eyebrow* "A spaceship."

Steven gets in the "spaceship", as he prepares to pilot it down the hill by the barn.

Greg said "Now, remember, Steven, if you run into any trouble out there, you can always bail. There's never any shame in bailing."

Steven said "Fatherly advice understood! Thank you, Dad. Light the engines."

Greg said "Roger that!" *lights a sparkler and places it at the back of the "spaceship"*

Steven yelled "Next stop: Outer space!"

Greg yelled "Blast-off!"

Greg pushes the "spaceship" with his legs and Steven rides down the hill. He begins riding towards a ramp at the bottom of the hill, when the "spaceship" starts falling apart.

Pearl *panics* "Aah!"

Spinel *panics* Steven!"

Steven yelled "No shame!" *jumps out of the "spaceship"*

The "spaceship" rams into the ramp and breaks into pieces.

Pearl said "I think your calculations may have been off."

Greg explained "Well, they can't be off if you don't do any."

They go back to the chalk board

Pearl *points at the drawing on the chalkboard* "Did you really think this was gonna work?"

Steven & Greg *shrugs* "Mnh-mnh-mnh."

Pearl then asked Spinel "why didn't you try and stop them?"

Spinel said "I didn't have the heart to tell them it wouldn't work."

Pearl syed and then explained "Here, look. *flips the other side of the chalkboard and starts drawing* You need smooth, curving surfaces. Otherwise, you're never gonna get enough speed to break Earth's gravitational pull. Probably swept-back wings for supersonic flight, airtight cockpit with ejector seat, and we'll need some serious engines, or maybe rockets would be better."

Steven cheered "I vote rockets!"

Greg *worried* "Whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. We're not actually talking about building something like this, right?"

Pearl asked "What? This?! *reveals a detailed diagram of an actual spaceship on the chalkboard* Of course not. That would be ridiculous. I mean, yes, theoretically, it's not a stretch. You've got plenty of spare parts here, albeit for incredibly primitive propulsion-based space travel. The idea is ludicrous. It would never work, although... Several humans, a monkey, and a dog did make it into space. I don't know why I've never even thought of it before. This could actually work!"

Steven & Greg confused said "Uh..."

Pearl said "I hear what you're saying, and I agree— it would be incredibly dangerous; a fool's errand."

Pearl pulls a lob of stuffing out of Greg's love seat.

Pearl explained "This chair is disgusting. But aren't the true fools the ones who don't seize an opportunity, despite all the inherent risks? *hands Greg the lob of stuffing* And I'd be able to show Steven the wonders of the cosmos! And maybe just for a second, from a distance, I could see what's been going on without me."

Spinel said "And I'll finally see my old friends, Rhodonite, the Rutile Twins, Padparadcha, Fluorite, and I've always wondered how Pinkie was doing after she got hurt."

Steven gazes excitedly at Pearl and Spinel

Pearl said "All right! Let's do it!"

Steven cheered "UGU Space Travel, GOOOOO!"

Steven, Spinel, and Greg begin helping Pearl to construct the spaceship with various spare parts from the barn. They even constructed a small seated glider for Steven to ride in.

Steven *piloting the glider* "Waaa-hooooo!"

Greg *using a walkie-talkie* "Ground Control to Mach 2. Come in, Mach 2. How you doing, buddy?"

Steven laughed "Aah! Aah-aah-aah-aah! Woow!" *muttering in the winds*

Greg asked "You think we're taking this a little far?"

Pearl Said "We're not even close to being done."

Greg asked "We're not?"

Pearl not listing said "Okay, Steven. Go ahead and bring her down."

Steven lands the Mach 2 smoothly on the ground, and it collapses immediately, ejecting Steven out of the seat.

Steven yelled "Ugh! Wooo!"

Greg asked "Was it supposed to fall apart like that?"

Pearl reassured "Don't worry. This was just to test my engine concept. I'll work out the kinks in the next one."

Greg asked "Hang on. Hang on. Next one?!"

Pearl not listing again asked "Is there a shop in town that carries F-1 single-nozzle liquid-fueled rockets?"

Greg *startled and shocked* "You really are serious!"

Pearl explained "Of course! We're also going to need a space suit for Steven so he doesn't freeze or explode."

Steven imitates an explosion

Greg said "Whoa. You are not taking him to space."

Pearl said "Yes, I am."

Greg yelled "No! I'm not allowing it!"

Steven asked "But why? This is why we founded Universe & Gems."

Greg said "Steven, you're grounded."

Steven yell-asked "What?!"

Greg explained "No, no. I mean you're grounded. You don't get to leave Earth."

Steven said "Oh. What?!"

Greg explained "As C.E.O. and Supreme Space Commander, I hereby ground this astronaut and cancel this mission."

Steven complained "Aw, man! Stupid company by-laws."

Pear yelled "Hey! Who made you C.E.O.!?"

Greg *tilts head towards Steven* "He did."

Steven shrugs

Pearl yelled "Fine. If neither of you will help, I'll just do it by myself— Not like it'll be much different." *stomps into the barn and shuts the door*

Steven yelled "Pearl!"

Greg said "I'm sorry, bud. Sometimes you just got to know when to bail."

Time Skip — Night time

Greg is fast asleep in his van, parked next to the barn. Steven sleeps on top of the van in his caterpillar sleeping bag with him holding him like he's a giant teddy bear, when Pearl comes in and pokes her in the face.

Spinel "M-mm... Wha?"

Pearl said "Shh! *whispering* Want to see something really cool?"

Spinel gets up and uses a spare pillow to replace herself to not disturb Steven

Greg *snoring and sleep-talking* "No. Don't give him the banana. That's what he wants."

Pearl and Spinel sneak past Greg and towards the barn. Pearl opens the barn door to reveal a completed spaceship.

Pearl said "Presenting the brand-new ballistic-flight-capable Universe Mach 3!"

Spinel *gasps and shouts* Pearly! *kisses Pearl on the cheek* I can't believe you built this all by yourself."

Pearl said "Spinel. Keep your voice down."

Spinel asked "So what's the plan? We both know this'll never get us to Homeworld."

Pearl said "I thought about that, the plan is to use it to find a better ship, take it back here and use it to show Steven the universe, the main problem with Greg I believe is that earth Space ships are too dangerous, but not for us."

Spinel *laughs* Sounds like a great idea, oh can I do a count down?"

Pearl chuckled and said "Sure."

Spinel started "10… 9… 8… 7… 6…"

The ship begins to rumble, waking Greg & Steven up.

Greg asked "Wha?! What the...? *notices his van has been tampered with* Pearl! *runs up and sees Spinel and Pearl piloting the Mach 3 away*

Steven yell-asked "What are you doing?!"

Spinel continued "5… 4… 3… 2… 1, BLAST OFF!"

Steven and Greg chases after the Mach 3, when the rockets fire up, creating a blast that knocks them back. Greg quickly gets up and runs towards the barn. Pearl begins to gliding the Mach 3 over the ocean.

Spinel *laughs* Wow! Look! You can see the temple!"

Pearl *adjusts the ship controls* "Mm-hmm."

Greg *over the radio transmission* "Hey, can you hear me!? Where do you two think you're going!?"

Spinel said "Hey, Greg, hay Steven, guess where I am."

Steven *using a walkie-talkie* We know where you are! It's where you're going that concerns us!"

Spinel said "Don't worry, well be right back, promise."

Pearl said "This will be perfectly fine, just a pop over to the moon to grab something. We'll be back anytime between a week and a year."

Steven asked "A year?"

Pearl turns off her end of the transmission.

Pearl said "Oh, this is so exciting! I know Steven's gonna love it when we get back. *plays a keyboard panel, activating the boosters* Hang on tight!"

The Mach 3 darts across the ocean and then upwards into the sky. Pearl and Spinel pilot all the way to the atmosphere of the Earth, when Spinel see a piece of scrap metal flies by.

Spinel said to herself "Saw this coming a mile away but it was fun wale it lasted."

The warning lights in the cockpit begin to flash on. More scrap metal pieces are seen falling off the Mach 3 as it penetrates the atmosphere.

Spinel yelled "Pearl!"

Pearl said "We can make it. We're almost there."

The Mach 3 begins to fall apart with visible tears in its shell.

Steven yelled "Pearl!"

Pearl *determined* I'm gonna show it to him."

Spinel yelled "We need to go, Pearl! We're not gonna make it!"

Pearl yelled "But we're almost there!"

Spinel yelled "Pearl! Listen to me! I knew it wouldn't work from the second Steven gave the idea I knew it wouldn't work! Now let's get out of here before we get ourselves shattered!"

Spinel then pushes the emergency release button taking the dome part off and finally forcing Pearl out of the seat and jumping out just as the ship was about to explode and on the way down Spinel shapeshifted into a parachute and attached herself to Pearl.

After the explosion Steven yelled "Nooooo! *scans the sky with his binoculars* Please-please-please-please-please! *sees the ejected Pearl and Spinel, floating back to Earth with Spinel as the parachute* "Ahhhh... *kneels on the ground* Ohhhhh... *holds his chest* I almost got a heart attack... *lays down and cowers* Ughhhh..."

Pearl *floating back to Earth* "I'm so sorry. I almost got us killed."

Spinel said "Eh, don't worry about it, now if you almost got Steven killed then their would be a big problem."

Pearl said "Oh you don't have to worry, I think I'd rather be here on Earth."

Spinel cheered "With us!"

Pearl said "Yeah. With you."

Classic ending

* * *

**You may notice that Spinel effectively took the place of Steven for the spaceship thing, well, that was an experiment I wanted to try, originally I wanted to play it safe and not take too many risks but now I'm really getting into the swing of things and now you can expect some more stuff like this, oh and this episode foreshadows events to come future episodes, and maybe even a few better original episodes because I'm not ashamed to admit that my original episodes were bad, but now I'm gonna just go for it, the next original episode won't be for a wile but I've got a lot of plans for later, for now stay awesome and I'll see you later.**


End file.
